


Not Your Typical Choice Of Family

by Kiikiiyuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe-Mafia(kinda), Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Choi Seungcheol, BAMF Seventeen, Blood and Injury, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, Greek Mythology- Aspects(its very minor), Hurt/Comfort, Kingsman-Inspired(kinda), M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not Really Plot Heavy, Polyamory, Swearing, There's Still Plot Tho, Unconventional Families, Very Minor, Violence, Weapons, Well Family IS The Plot, protective Seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 82,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiikiiyuu/pseuds/Kiikiiyuu
Summary: Jeonghan and Jisoo lived with a promise.As the leaders of Korea's most feared underground organization, they are criminals. They're bad people. But they never cared. They fought for one purpose and that was to dispose the scum of the world. They're your modern day Robin Hood, you could say.Society failed them. So they had to become their own savior.Seungcheol knew two things. Run and Fight.With nothing left but himself, he did what he could. He ran, and when he needed to, he fought, and he has been doing so for as long as he can remember. In his mind, he knew that he would live like this till the day he died.So when he happens to be at the wrong place in the wrong time, could his fate change?Could he stop running?___Or A found family story with a mafia twist
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu(minor), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi(minor), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8(minor)
Comments: 261
Kudos: 562





	1. They Who Dwell Beneath The Shadows

Jeonghan and Jisoo lived with a promise. 

A promise made through a last breath.

If you were to ask them, had circumstances been different, they would have run. They would’ve escaped this world they had fallen into and created a new life for themselves. A life away from everything they were associated with.

Jeonghan and Jisoo, were the leaders to Korea’s deadliest underground organization. In modern day descriptions, they were a mafia. Although they never really liked to be referred to as one. While sure, they occasionally dabble into business deals and trading, all of those are only the stepping stones to complete what their actual goal is: taking out the heads of those syndicates.

Contract killers or hitmen would be more appropriate to call them by.

In short terms, they were murderers. They killed people, that was their job and they enjoyed doing so. No matter how you look at it at the end of the day they were still criminals. However Jeonghan, Jisoo, and the rest of their members never minded being called that. It is what they were. But to assume they kill random people for money, would be incorrect.

All the people they kill, were the scum of society. Drug cartels, traffickers, corrupt government officials, serial killers, rapists and everything in between. They were their own form of justice, even if the ways they achieve it is not ideal. 

They had rules in their organization, the biggest being: no innocents shall ever be harmed. That was what their original leader believed in. When those whose job is to protect you, fail at their purpose, then it is up to the people themselves, to do what they could not.

So their leader built a group, an organization filled with those who shared their same beliefs, of those who were wronged. Their leader gave those people a purpose. He gave Jeonghan and Jisoo all that they have now. So years ago, when their leader laid half dead in their arms, they listened to his last words intensely.

He asked them to promise him two things. 

One: Lead the organization. Be there for the members, the kids who have nothing left except for them. Be their leader and do not forget all that he had fought for, all that they had fought for. 

Two: Find his son. Keep him safe but never, never, let him into this world. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo held onto those like a lifeline and continued what their leader had started.

_____

“Yo big boss! I got the papers you asked for!” the blonde called out as he bursted into the office.

Jeonghan looked up from his laptop to glance at the other unimpressed. “Soonyoung-ah, I told you not to call me that.” 

Soonyoung set the papers down on the man's desk, smiling at his leader even after being scolded by him. “Would you rather be called by your code-name?” he teased, earning another annoyed look from Jeonghan.

“Don’t you even dare.” he growled at the blonde who only chuckled at him.

“Soonyoungie, I told you to give Hannie the papers, not tease him about his name.” Another voice chided in the doorway. Both men looked to see leader number two walk in. Jeonghan watched the figure, scowling as he stopped in front of his desk.

“Ironic for you to say, Persephone.” grunted Jeonghan, the other man only smirking at his reaction.

“Unlike you, I actually don’t mind my code-name. To be named after a badass Greek goddess is an honor you know. Maybe you should be more appreciative Han.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, ignoring the other and turned his attention to the paper that was recently placed at his desk.

It’s been years since Jeonghan and Jisoo took over the organization and they had grown to love being in the place they were now. It wasn’t something you would dream to be but looking back at it now, this was how they preferred things to be. Their own band of misfits, their version of family.

But as much as Jeonghan loved this organization, there was one thing he would never forgive his old leader for: their code-names. Till this day he never understood his leader’s infatuation with Greek Mythology and his insistence on using the Gods and Goddesses as their code-names. While he did only ever use certain Gods and Goddesses to stick with their theme, who in the world would want to be called Hades?

Thus he rather would be called by his actual name than his code-name. His members however, loved to tease him about it. A never ending torture Jeonghan will forever have to suffer through. 

Scanning through the papers in front of him a certain detail catches his eye, looking up, his gaze met with both Soonyoung’s and Jisoo’s.    
  


“Are these the right numbers?” He asked carefully. 

“We got all three of them on the case, you know when it comes to data and numbers they’re never wrong.” Soonyoung replied.

Jeonghan sighed, setting the papers back on his desk. He met the other men’s eyes once more.

“Alright. Let’s kill this motherfucker shall we?”

_____

Jisoo watched the screen intently as it relayed the events live in front of him. Even after the countless times he had done this and seen the others do this, he still insists on watching over them for every mission. Part of it was just admiring the skills each one of them sharpened throughout the year, the other, was him still having the inkling of worry.

They were no longer children, and he knew that each one was good at their job. Really good. Still he couldn’t help but dote on them.

“Alright Nyx, all the security cameras have been cut out, you have five minutes until they come back on. All the guards are on the second floor, the target is on the third floor, in a private room. Lachesis is out in the back with the getaway car.”

_ “Okay, I got it. Heading up to the third floor now. Nyx out.”  _

Now, all of them were tense. They always were in the most critical part of the mission. Getting in was easy, bypassing the guards was childsplay, the murder was all or nothing. If they can’t kill the target, they’d have to try again, but there’s a reason no one likes round two. 

If attempt one fails, the target is expecting you for the next attempt. They’re aware and prepared. That means you don’t have the element of surprise.

However, them at the main base could only do so much. It was up to the members on the field to carry out the mission successfully. It was a waiting game for them here. Waiting for good news or bad news.

“How much time is there left before the cameras are on?” Jeonghan asked after a long period of silence.

  
  


“Exactly one minute and seventeen seconds. There has been nothing from Nyx yet.” 

Admittedly, they became even more worried at that. None of them showed it but they all were thinking it. But they trusted each other. Whenever one of them goes out there's always an unspoken rule for them.

Come back alive.

They’ve had an almost perfect track record keeping that rule.

“Fifty-seven seconds.” 

Jisoo’s teeth clenched.

“Forty seconds” 

Jeonghan could feel the atmosphere become heavy.

“Thir-”

_ “Nyx here. Target is down, we are out of the building. I repeat, the target is down and we are out of the building.” _

A collective sigh was heard around the room.

Jeonghan walked up to the intercom, “ Alright get back here. Good job boys.”

Cheers sounded throughout the base, as they always did after a successful mission. Jisoo met Jeonghan’s relieved eyes, both of them thinking the same thing.

It wasn’t easy. It wasn’t ideal, but they would never change it for the world. This was their family, their home. They are killers, that is who they are. Korea’s deadliest organization, made up of Korea’s deadliest killers.

They are Underworld. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I have returnedddddd
> 
> welcome to my new fic! So this fic isn't going to be like plot heavy, its a found family fic, so im focusing on the characters, the relationships and stuff. Theres still a plot but like I wouldn't say its like a centered around that. Its kinda confusing but I hope u get what i mean.
> 
> also! I changed their ages for this fic, Cheol is younger than the rest of the members this time. He's 19 in this fic. Chan is also 19 in this fic but a few months older, and the rest of the members ages changed accordingly.
> 
> With the updates, it'll probably be more erratic. Theres been a lot of negativity lately and its got me really down in the dumps. So I hope u guys understand.
> 
> lots of luvvv
> 
> -Kii


	2. The Boy Who Has Nothing

Seungcheol was a coward.

At least that’s what he thought himself as. 

Afterall all he has been doing is running. Since he was young, running and running, from what? He didn’t know. His instincts told him that he couldn’t settle. He had to keep eyes behind his back as he kept on trudging forward. 

In his mind, that made him a coward. Running from nothing. 

When you’re alone, you have to fend for yourself. By all means necessary. Seungcheol was someone who didn’t have a clue what he was doing, he was alive, but was never truly living.

To him, everything he was doing is pointless because ultimately it will amount to nothing. So here he was, some nobody, someone waiting for it to all just be over.

_____

“Seungcheol, wake up you brat.” the voice said as a hand lightly swatted him awake.

The boy woke up with an irritated groan, glaring at the lady that was standing on the side of his bed.

“Ajumma! Didn’t I tell you not to wake me up?!” 

The woman simply rolled her eyes at Seungcheol, tugging the sheets off of him.

“If I don’t wake you up, you would never make it to school. Hurry up, you have thirty minutes before you’re late.” she scolded as she dragged the still whining boy out of bed and into the bathroom.

_____

Seungcheol waved goodbye to the old lady, beginning his very slow walk to school. He never understood the point in going and quite honestly, he hated it. The other students got on his nerves, if they as much as breathe, it annoys him. Those rich kids are the ones that piss him off the most, flaunting their money and popularity. It angered him to his core, yet that Ajumma still insisted he go.

He didn’t fit in. Just by looking at him, people already have a set idea of who and what Seungcheol was, but he couldn’t blame them and after all they were right. 

Seungcheol was your typical, pain in the ass, highschool delinquent. He picked fights, he broke the rules, he got into trouble. He loathed authoritative figures and loved to make their lives a living hell. He has nothing to lose, so he goes all out. 

And like the stereotype, he comes with those sad, depressing backstories. Dad left when he was barely a month old, and his Mom died in an accident when he was seven. The old lady that owned the restaurant across the street from Seungcheol’s house took him in. 

They weren’t really close, she usually just let Seungcheol go about by his own means and was really only there to make sure he had the basic needs. Nonetheless he appreciated that she kept him alive all these years.

Walking into class, missing the bell just by a second, his teacher looked at him with the same disappointed face he is always greeted with when he comes to school.

“Seungcheol…” she started but he cut him off there, not wanting to hear another word.

“What? I’m not late.” the teacher sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Yes, I know that. That’s not what I meant. What did I tell you about the face mask?” 

Ah yes. One of Seungcheol oddities. 

It was a habit he developed when he was very young, the concealment of his face. Seungcheol, at least from his mother’s words, was the carbon copy of his father. While there were easily seen differences, the resemblance was uncanny. Anyone who had known his father would be able to see that Seungcheol was his son.

That didn’t sit well with him. To have the face of the man who abandoned him and his mother. While she never said anything, Seungcheol knew he reminded her of him everyday, everytime she looked at his face. So he started wearing a face mask. For the sake of his mother.

Even after she died he never stopped wearing it. He didn’t know why but a part of him didn’t want others to see his face, even if they didn’t know who his father was. Seungcheol never found it bothersome, it only covered the bottom half of his face, a full mask is just stupid and a normal mask showed off his eyes, one of the things that differentiates him from his father. 

He had his mother’s eyes. A striking amber color, just like her’s.

Seungcheol dismissed his teacher’s comment and made his way over to his desk. The woman sighed as she watched the boy sit down. 

“At least take the hood off.” She said, and to her surprise, Seungcheol complied, pulling the hood off of his head. Satisfied with the situation the teacher returned to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

Seungcheol for the most part tuned out whatever was happening in class. Majority of the curriculum was uninteresting to him and thus he took the time to catch up on some sleep or simply just daze. 

History was his most hated subject. Who cared about what happened fifty years ago? He surely didn’t, most of the topics that are covered are biased and purposely leaves out certain details anyway. So here he was half asleep fifteen minutes into the next period.

A slam on his desk was what jolted him awake.

“Seungcheol! Sleeping in class again!?” his teacher yelled, glaring down at the boy who looked back unbothered.

“Sorry? I can’t help that your class is boring.” he said, watching as the teacher’s face turned slightly redder. Seungcheol knew exactly what was coming.

“To the office!” He yelled and when the boy didn’t move, he slammed his hands on the desk, putting his face right in front of Seungcheol.

“NOW!”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, throwing his back over his shoulder and walking out of the class. 

Shoving the office door open, he plopped himself on the seat in front of the principal’s desk. The old man, around his fifties, closed down his computer and sighed at the sight of Seungcheol. Like part of his reputation, Seungcheol was in and out of the office. The principal sees him at least five times a week, it’s become a common occurrence.

“Seungcheol, this is the third time and it’s only Wednesday. You can’t keep doing this. There are many parents wanting you to be expelled! I can’t cover for you forever.”

The boy scoffed at the man’s pleading face. He was a prick, but he wasn’t stupid. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that already.

“I don’t get why you keep trying to cover up for me. If people want me expelled then expel me! It’s that simple.” he snapped at the man, already wanting to get up and leave.

“Seungcheol I know it’s been hard for you but you need to realize if I expel you, there would be no other school that would take you!” 

The boy abruptly stood up, glaring at the principal.

“You don’t know shit. I don’t care if no one else will take me, we all know what I’ll end up as in the future anyway so this whole thing is pointless! So do us all a favour and fuck off will you?” 

He grabbed his bag, walked out of the office and out of the school as he fumed with anger. It was pointless. Everything is pointless!

Seungcheol had nothing to live for.

So why was he alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo next chapter!
> 
> I hope u guys like it! I really love writing this cheol.  
> Also ill try not to make u guys wait too long for the next update but sometimes i just dont have the drive to wrtie yknow? And I don't want u guys to read a shitty chapter.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is when it really begins.
> 
> Lots of luvluvluv
> 
> -Kii<3


	3. Crossing Of Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg a new chapter already? :0000
> 
> Also if u havent read the tags (which u should)
> 
> *There is violence and graphic lanugage in this chapter* :D

Shit.

Seungcheol stopped in his tracks and took a look around him.

Where the hell was he?

For as much as he claimed himself to be street wise, Seungcheol had never been to this side of the city before. He had gotten so caught up in trying to blow off steam from his earlier conversation, that he didn’t notice where his feet were taking him.

He found himself in a grimy, questionable area. Despite it being sunny, the atmosphere was dark and heavy. It didn’t feel right. This was the place his mother always told him not to go near. He could understand why she would say so, this place screamed danger.

After taking a breath, he pulled out his phone, trying to search for the nearest train station, the nearest bus stop, any way out. But the universe liked the fuck with him. Thus, there was no signal. So he kept walking, hoping he could find an area with a signal or someone to tell him which way is out.

As he continued to wander around the area, he became more and more uneasy. Half of the neighborhood seemed alive, even with its rusty exterior but certain parts were dead, empty, like they had been abandoned for years. Walking past a run down music store, a sound caused him to pause in his movement.

A sound you definitely didn’t not want to hear in a sketchy, potentially dangerous area. 

A scream.

What was he now? A character in a horror movie?

Judging by the volume of the scream, he was near where the person was. Seungcheol heard quick footsteps, steadily approaching him and for a moment he considered running. He had no idea who was coming, he could fight fairly well but he’d been bested before, he shouldn’t risk it. 

As he was debating his response, the figure had already rounded the corner. As they got closer, Seungcheol felt relieved to see that it was an unarmed, seemingly harmless woman, but the look of pure terror etched on her face was worrying. 

Seungcheol grabbed her by the arm, keeping her in place.

“What happened?” he asked, observing her eyes that were blown wide, and her body that was shaking. Clearly, something happened that spooked the lady.

“P-pe-o-ople….gun...the boy! He t-tried to help-p me, he’s still there!” was all she could stutter out. Seungcheol tried to understand what she was saying but there wasn’t a lot of information in that sentence. Instead he let go of her arm, letting her sprint off to somewhere other than here.

Next a groan was heard in the direction of where the woman came from. Like the curious idiot he was, he walked carefully to the wall, peering over the corner. In the alleyway he spotted multiple men, five of which had their backs turned to him, one held a gun, which Seungcheol assumed was what the woman was talking about.

The sixth guy was cornered to the wall, face bruised and bloody, he looked young maybe around Seungcheol’s age. The men were saying something to him but it was too quiet for Seungcheol to hear. All he could deduce is that whatever the men had asked they didn’t like the answer.

Now he was torn. A part of him knew that going against five men, one who has a gun and four who could be holding one is most likely suicide, but his gut was telling him that if he leaves, that kid, who looks like he could be the same age or even younger than himself, would die. Seungcheol would be responsible for that.

He didn’t like being responsible for people’s deaths.

As he saw the man lifting his gun to shoot the boy, he charged in, knocking the gun out of his hand. Hooking his arm around the man’s neck he pulled him close, trapping him in a headlock. Grabbing the gun he pointed the barrel right at the man’s temple.

The other four whipped out their own guns, all aiming them at Seungcheol.

“Put the guns down unless you want me to shoot.” he growled at the other males. Internally he asked himself what in the fucking hell he was doing. 

There was no guarantee that the fellow he had in his grasp right now was essential enough that they would keep him alive. For all that he knows they couldn’t care less and wouldn’t even bat an eye if he died.

Seeing the pause in the other four however, gave him a little hope.

“Who are you?” one of the guys snapped at him but Seungcheol stood firm.

“Put the guns down or I will shoot.” he repeated again.

The man in his arms scoffed. “You won’t do it.”

For some reason, hearing him say that pissed him off. So to prove his point, he pointed the gun at the man’s leg, shooting right above the knee.

“AH-Fuck! You son of a bit-”

“Don’t think I won’t shoot you asshat.” he whispered in his ear, shutting him up.

It wasn’t the first time Seungcheol held a gun, let alone shot someone with it. He was a troublemaker. Guns, are just a part of the lifestyle. 

“Now I’m going to repeat this one last time, drop your guns, or I will shoot.” he held back a sigh of relief when they slowly lowered their guns, throwing them behind Seungcheol.

All of them stood there for a second, each one staring at each other intently. 

Suddenly the man yelled out “What are you doing you stupid bastards!? Get him!”, next thing Seungcheol knew, the four men were storming towards him.

“You little shit!” Seungcheol swore at the guy, shooting him in the other leg to make sure he couldn’t escape before turning to face the oncoming attack.

He quickly shot the first figure in the chest, then ducked to dodge the swing from the next. Grabbing the wrist, Seungcheol hooked his arm under and over the man’s upper arm, throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground, leaving a bullet in his side to make sure he stays down.

A kick landed on his lower back, causing himself to stumble forward. The third guy took it as an opportunity to land a solid punch into Seungcheol’s face, leaving his vision blurry for a second. Luckily he recovered swiftly, blocking the next attack thrown at him. As he was busy blocking the onslaught of punches from the man, he failed to notice the other one sneaking up behind him.

A plank of wood was smashed on to his head, sending him down to his knees. He felt the blood trickle down his face but the adrenaline still pumped in his veins, he wasn’t going down here. He rotated his body and sent two shots into the male’s abdomen making him and the plank fall, to the ground. Seungcheol pushed himself up to stand and approached the last person standing.

Every step Seungcheol took closer, the man took one back. Feeling sorry for the fella, Seungcheol shot both of his knees and ended it there. Finally, he turned to look at the man whose legs he shot earlier, stalking up to him with a pissed off smile.

His whole body felt heavy, and the blood kept running down his face, even breathing got a little harder, especially with the mask on. From the way the black dots decorated his vision he knew he would be feeling this for the next few days.

Seungcheol stopped right above the man’s head, lifting his gun to aim. 

“Next time, don’t call me a fucking pussy.” he said and he shot the man right in between the eyes.

Dropping the gun, he felt himself begin to sway on his feet. Using the last of his energy he glanced at the boy he did all of this to save. He was fine and had managed to get onto his feet which brought some solace to Seungcheol.

He pointed at the boy smiling a little.

“You owe me for this.” he said.

Before he passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowiewowow I told u updates would be erratic. I was in the mood to write today so I finished the chapter.
> 
> Now we delve into the more violent side of cheol. (hoenstly i love writing him like this) but just so u know just becuz he shot them doesn't mean theyre dead. except for that one dude he shot in the head, and maybe the one he shot in the stomach, he shot the rest of the people in non really vital areas. 
> 
> sooo yeeee
> 
> Lots of luv  
> -Kii <3333


	4. Falling Into The Other World

The first thing Seungcheol registered when he slowly regained consciousness was how much his head hurt. It was a heavy, pulsating feeling, a souvenir of his earlier encounter.

The second was that he was a fucking lunatic.

He rushed into a fight, completely outnumbered five to one and weaponless. He should’ve died and yet by some miraculous reason, he didn’t. All for a kid he didn’t even know. He was crazy.

As the fog in his eyes cleared, he pushed himself to a sitting position with a groan, lightly observing the area around him. It only took a few seconds for it to click that he was on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. 

His hand instantly flew to his face, sighing in relief that his mask was still on.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t take it off.” a voice said, causing Seungcheol to flinch back. A move he immediately regretted as the soreness of his body set in. Checking where the voice came from, he met eyes with a man.

He stood at the side of his bed, a white lab coat hung around his shoulders. He had fluffy, chocolate hair and circle glasses. The man was short, Seungcheol noted, but he still had this aura that made Seungcheol feel like he was much, much smaller. 

“Why didn’t you?” was all the boy could muster.

“When you were unconscious, I was about to take it off but you freaked out when I so much as went near it. Seeing as you flipped out even when you were out cold, I decided it was better if I just left it.”

Seungcheol nodded “Thanks, I guess...but, who are you?”

The brunette in turn, just shrugged. “No one you need to worry about. You took quite a hit there kid. Lucky for you however, you escaped with a mild concussion.”

Seungcheol replayed the memory of the fight in his head. Yeah, he really was lucky. He could’ve ended up with or a few broken bones, or even a bullet in his head, a concussion was a blessing.

“ Oh, and if you’re wondering where you are, the kid you saved brought you here. He should be here soon. He’s being scolded right now because well...you shouldn’t be here.” 

Seungcheol was about to ask what he meant by that but before he could, the door was opened and another figure walked in. It was the boy that he saved from the alleyway. He stopped and looked at Seungcheol, a small sigh of relief escaping him.

“Thank god you’re okay. Seriously dude how crazy do you have to be to run into a gun fight with nothing. You could’ve died!” Seungcheol laughed a little at that.

“I’m asking myself the exact same thing.” he replied and the boy chuckled.

“But thank you, you saved me. I did have it under control though.”

“Yeah right you brat. You were cornered with no options. Under control my ass.” the man with the glasses scolded.

“Hyung! I had a plan!” he whined at the other, which in turn began a small argument between the two. Seungcheol felt like he was intruding honestly. As the pair continued to squabble, he took a close look around the room. Now that he actually looked at it, he realized this wasn’t a hospital. 

Seungcheol has been to one enough times to know that wherever he was, it wasn’t a hospital. He wouldn’t be in a private room just for being hit in the head, he’d be in the general ward.

Now, as much as Seungcheol refused to listen in class. He wasn’t that stupid. He listened to his gut and his gut was screaming that this whole situation was too suspicious. 

“So...who exactly are you guys?” he asked, receiving two odd looks from the other two.

“This isn’t a hospital, been to one enough to know that. You’re not a doctor, you look like one but you don’t have a tag or ID on you. You don’t hold yourself like one either. So where am I and who are you?” 

The brunette in the white coat smirked at him “You’re pretty observant kid. I don’t think you should be asking questions though, it should be us.”

“Wha-” the door slammed open interrupting him. Another person walked in with a computer in his hands. Seungcheol ogled at the other’s bright silver hair, a feature sure to draw anyone in. His expression however looked aloof, like he didn’t want to be here. 

“Ah hyung! We were just about to get you.” the boy said, pulling up a chair for the man to sit on.

After plopping himself down on the seat at the foot of the bed, he looked up at Seungcheol with a questioning gaze. Despite his stiff expression, Seungcheol didn’t see anything malicious in his eyes, it seemed he was actually curious. 

Opening his computer he typed at the keyboard for a few moments before looking back up to meet Seungcheol’s stare.

“Choi Seungcheol, nineteen years old, born on the eighth of August. That’s you right?” the silver haired male said and Seungcheol’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How did you-”

“A senior at Pledis Highschool, with a substantial criminal track record for a kid. You’ve been arrested and jailed for larceny, trespassing, vandalism but mostly for assault and disruption of peace.” The other two perked up at the information and crowded around the computer, eyes scanning the screen with interest.

“Wow. You’re the typical bad seed aren’t you?” the boy said and Seungcheol glared at the trio, specifically to the guy with the computer.

“How did you find out all of that?” he asked through clenched teeth, ignoring the question.

“If it’s on the internet, I can find anything.” was all the man said, looking back to his screen. 

A hacker. Seungcheol thought. He had to be a hacker, or something like that and if his hunch was correct, then he was in a more dangerous situation than he thought. 

It always starts by finding personal information. 

Then it escalates.

The brown haired man hummed, detaching his eyes from the computer to look Seungcheol up and down.

“Now, what do we do with you? That’s the issue here.” the other two nodded before someone's phone began to ring. Reaching into his pocket, the hacker took his phone out and answered.

It only took a few moments, some agreeing sounds and whispered words before the call ended and he looked to the other men in the room.

“They want to see him.” and next thing he knew, a bag was put on his head.

Seungcheol had an idea who these people are now.

They had to be part of some sort of gang. A band of criminals. If he was that unlucky,

The mafia.

He knew they existed in Korea, after all he heard others talking about them. He just never thought he’d ever run into them.

_____

Seungcheol heard hushed voices as he sat in a chair, arms tied behind his back and bag still covering his head.

“Did...check him?”

“Yeah...wasn’t...we double checked…”

Seungcheol couldn’t decipher what they were saying. Too focused on the unsettling feeling of realization of the circumstances he was in. These were potentially very dangerous individuals, how the fuck did he get stuck in this situation?

Suddenly the bag they had put on his head was ripped off. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light but when they did, there were two new people in the room along with the three he previously had met.

The new figures looked at him with fascination, Seungcheol stared back in awe. In front of him stood two men, one had pink hair that was swept to the side, the other had blonde hair parted in the middle that framed his face nicely. 

Seungcheol couldn’t stop staring. Apart from their noticeable colored hair, he couldn’t help but admit, they were extremely good looking.

“So you’re the kid that saved our little brat.” the blonde said, a small smirk on his face.

Seungcheol could feel the atmosphere created by the pair. It was overwhelming. The way they held themselves, the presence, suffocates you. You could tell how much power they held and Seungcheol hated to admit the ball of fear that sunk into his stomach.

This could be it for him.

“Are you...going to kill me?” He asked, proud that his voice only wavered slightly.

The two snickered at him.

“I see you’ve figured out who we are.” the pink haired one said.

He nodded slowly, “ I don’t know exactly who you are but I know what you can do.” 

That earned a small smile from the man. “Hmmm. I don’t know, should we kill him?” he asked the blonde to his left.

“Well, he did see our faces. That wouldn’t be good for us would it?” 

Fuck. 

That is true. 

Seungcheol remembered how his mother always told him that if he was ever kidnapped, the number one rule is to not look at their faces. That decreases the chance of him dying. At first he ridiculed his mother for saying such things but now, he really should've listened.

Then again. What was the point? 

When he really thought about it, his Dad’s always been out of the picture because he never cared about Seungcheol enough to stay. His mother has been dead for years and he was taken in by some restaurant owner. He knew that he was a burden to take care of, and for what? Just for him to be in and out of prison for the rest of his life? 

He was trouble, and he can’t help but feel bad for the ajumma that has to keep bailing him out. There was nothing in the future for him. 

So really, if he died now, it would be okay. 

He really didn’t have anything to live for. 

“If you’re going to kill me would you just hurry up and get it over with?” he laughed at himself as the words left his mouth.

All his life, Seungcheol has always been an asshole. Someone who had a ‘fuck it, I don’t care’ attitude. Even now, sitting tied up in front of these people he still was one.

It seemed that Seungcheol made up his mind. Maybe he already had a long time ago.

He wasn’t afraid to die. 

“So you’re not scared?” the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Seungcheol laughed at the man. “It doesn’t matter. Just do it.” he stared at Seungcheol for a moment before gesturing to someone behind him.

Seungcheol felt the footsteps approach. This was really it for him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the blow. Anticipating the end.

Then his arms were cut free. 

Opening his eyes he saw the pink haired man kneeling in front of him with a soft smile.

“We aren’t going to kill you kid. You saved our brat and we’re thankful for that. As long as you forget whatever happened here, we won’t have any issues. Go home, try not to get into trouble next time.”

Seungcheol stared at him in shock, unable to reply. A tug on his arm snapped him out of his daze. Looking up, he met eyes with the boy.

“Come on! I’ll take you home.” and all Seungcheol could do was nod.

___

As soon as they arrived at Seungcheol’s front door, he turned to thank the other male.

“Don’t worry about it. Thank you again for saving me. Just remember what my boss told you, as long as you keep quiet, there will be no issues. I think you’re a good guy despite what you act like anyways so we’ll be fine.”

Seungcheol wanted to scoff, a good guy? Yeah right.

“I’ll see you around Seungcheol. I’m Chan by the way, but don’t tell anyone I told you that.” he smiled and winked before turning around and walking away, leaving Seungcheol frozen at the door.

Chan, huh?

What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that :D
> 
> I kept the characters vague cuz they all will be introduced soon enough.
> 
> Also just a disclaminer! Cheol isn't suicidal, or else I would've stated so. I know it's a very sensitive subject not only for me but to others too so I don't really want to dip into that subject unless I really want to. I think theres a difference between wanting to die and not being afraid to. Cheol doesn't wish to die. But he doesn't think he has much or anything to live for, thus he doesn't want to try so hard to fight to live. If he was going to die, he'd be okay with it. He thinks if it's meant to happen, it will happen. So he wants to let it be. He's kind of an empty shell, he's hollow and so he doesn't care anymore.
> 
> it will be explained more in later chapters how he really feels so yeah. I just wanted to clear that up just in case, i don't want to offend or trigger anyone.
> 
> Stay safe! Take care of yourself!
> 
> Luv,
> 
> -Kii<3


	5. Once You've Fallen You Can't Escape

It had been about two weeks since Seungcheol had encountered (more like been kidnapped) by those people. Like they had promised, Seungcheol was free and left alone. He hadn’t heard from them since that day. 

But as much as he wanted to move on from that situation, he couldn’t. Their faces and the memory of that experience, never left his mind. How was he supposed to forget that? 

Although he never confirmed it, Seungcheol had a pretty good feeling that he just met the most dangerous men in the country.

And he made it out alive.

What the fuck.

____

“Yah! Choi Seungcheol! Stop hiding in your room and get down here!” the lady called out as she mixed the kimchi in the bowl. 

She heard a loud groan followed by soft footsteps before a puff of black hair appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“What do you want?” Seungcheol complained as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Aish! I’m still your elder, watch your tone young man!” She took the gloves off her hands and reached for her wallet on the counter, pulling out a few bills. “Go to the store and get me some more spices, get some more of your strawberry milk too, I drank the last one.”

Seungcheol’s eyes suddenly went wide “Ajumma! I told you not to touch that!” he whined, pouting at the woman who just rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay I get it. I won’t touch it next time. Now shoo, shoo.” she waved him off and the black haired boy begrudgingly made his way to the door. 

“Don’t get into any fights!” She added in just as Seungcheol was just in ear’s reach.

Walking down the streets Seungcheol gazed at his surroundings. The town had pebbled roads with various greenery that complimented it. It was fairly compact, which is why his mother chose to live here.

She liked the quiet. The area had its bad parts as all towns and cities did, but it was cozy here. It was calming. Exactly what she needed when his father left her. He was young, so he didn’t remember much about his father or their relationship but he knew that when his father left, he took a part of his mother with him.

He hated his father for that. He had a lot of questions but he would never get the answer to them. He had no one to ask.

Walking into the store he grabbed a basket and beelined to the cooking aisle where the spices were. Seungcheol had been sent on countless trips to the grocery store since the ajumma always had a habit of forgetting ingredients, he practically had the layout of the store completely memorized.

Grabbing the spices and throwing it into the basket, he headed over to the snack section to get his strawberry milk. In the back of his mind he was secretly plotting how to get back at the ajumma for drinking the last box. He was saving that for this new movie he was going to watch.

Once he reaches the aisle he sends his thanks to lady luck upon seeing that he managed to get the last case of strawberry milk. Placing it into the basket he turns to make his way to the cash register when he meets eyes with a young boy. 

He follows the child’s eyes to where he was looking at Seungcheol’s basket. Specifically his strawberry milk. He looks to the case then back to the boy’s yearning eyes and sighs. Crouching down to his level he places the strawberry milk into the boy’s hands.

“Here. You wanted this right?” he asks and the child nods enthusiastically with a big grin on his face.

“Yeah! Thank you hyung!” Seungcheol watches the child run off then groans. He’ll just have to get the milk next time.

_____

After paying for the spices, Seungcheol makes his way back to the restaurant. On his way there however he spots an old lady carrying two bags of groceries, clearly way too heavy for her.

He knew that the ajumma was waiting on him to get the spices so she could finish the kimchi and so he should really get back as fast as possible before she kicks his ass, but….

_‘Ah fuck it!’_

He rushes to the other side of the walkway, appearing in front of the old lady.

“Halmeoni! Here let me help you carry that!” he took the bags from the woman, adjusting them into his arms.

“Thank you so much! I’m so lucky to have run into such a strong boy.” Seungcheol chuckles lightly before asking the lady where she lives. Luckily for him, her home was on the way to the restaurant so it was convenient for him.

_____

“Is Chan stalking again?” Jeonghan asked as he typed away on his phone.

“It isn’t stalking Hannie. He’s just interested in him. Don’t worry so much, Jun and Minghao went with him this time.” Jisoo replied from the couch.

The blonde hummed, pulling out his laptop, and searching through some files. 

“Choi Seungcheol. He’s an interesting one don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” Jisoo asked, closing his book and walking over to see what he was looking at.

“There’s no records of him for the first seven years of his life. It’s weird. It was like he didn’t exist until he was seven.” they both stared at the file on the screen, it was weird. It was also suspicious. 

Their hackers couldn’t find anything, that meant someone was trying really hard to make sure there was no trace of this kid. Yet, why did that said person stop?

_____

Opening the door to the restaurant he was met with an empty sight.

“Ajumma? I got the spices you asked for!” he called out, only to receive no reply. That was odd. It’s always lively here at the restaurant. Whether it be the ajumma’s loud music or the boisterous customers.

“Ajumma!” he tried again but alas, no answer.

Then a falling pot was heard in the kitchen.

Rushing to the back, he saw the door slightly ajar. Peeking through the crack, he inwardly swore.

There inside the kitchen were five men, three being the same men Seungcheol had beaten up a few weeks prior, and two being new appearances. What was most worrying was the ajumma, who was also inside, with a gun to her head.

How did his life get so fucked up?

“Where’s the boy!?” the man said shoving the gun closer to her head. Seungcheol’s jaw clenched upon seeing the ajumma flinch back, shaking in fear.

“I-I don’t know…” she stuttered out, which only angered them more, he repeated the question, moving even closer to the woman.

Seungcheol wasn’t going to let it go father.

Swinging the door open he walked in, all heads turning towards him.

“I’m right here you fucker.” the five of them chuckled upon seeing him, stepping away from the woman and beginning to inch towards Seungcheol.

“We finally found you. Did you honestly believe we’d let you go after killing our boss?” he pointed the gun towards Seungcheol, finger hovering closely above the trigger.

“Look. If you want me I’m right here, but let her go.” the man just smirked, pointing the barrel towards the ajumma and shooting it, the bullet grazing her arm. She shrieked, cowering more into herself.

“You son of a bitch!” Seungcheol growled, saying fuck it and tackling the man. Making sure to knock his head on the edge of the counter, putting him momentarily out of commission.

The other four acted quickly. Seungcheol could feel their guns pointed at him at all angles. 

Well shit.

“Hands up!” one of them ordered and though it pained him to do so, he followed. 

“Slowly get up.” once again he had to comply. He stood up and slowly faced them. Eyes searching for a way out. Then he saw it. An open bottle of vinegar on the counter right beside him. 

Hoping luck was on his side, he grabbed the bottle, throwing its contents into their faces, the four of them holding their burning eyes. Seungcheol took the chance to sweep their legs, sending them to the ground.

“Ajumma run!” he yelled out, sighing in relief to see the woman following him and booking it out of the restaurant. 

He kicked the guns out of the way. Grabbing a frying pan and wacking them on the head, repeating the action a few times for good measure.

"Damn I feel like Rapunzel."

Thinking he had them all down he slumped in exhaustion. 

Then the clicking of a gun was heard behind him.

As he turned, he saw the man from earlier, standing and aiming towards him. This time he pulled the trigger without an inch of hesitation. Sending the bullet right into Seungcheol’s shoulder. 

He fell back against the cupboard, holding his shoulder as he swallowed down a scream. The man walked closer to him, gun locked on Seungcheol and never leaving. He laughed to himself. This is near death experience number two. Only this time he most likely will die.

“You little shit. I got you now.” the man smiled, his finger tapping the trigger, as if he was mocking him. Seungcheol closed his eyes, awaiting the bang of the weapon. Like he did when he was tied to that chair. 

And he heard it. 

The bang.

But, not the pain. 

Opening his eyes, he saw the man splayed across the floor. An obvious bullet wound decorating his chest. Above him, stood three new figures. 

The boy from the alleyway, Chan, and two he didn’t know.

“...Chan?” he mumbled out, the pain from his shoulder making him drowsy. Chan ran up to him, shaking the other to keep him awake.

“Seungcheol! Come one man! We told you to stay out of trouble and this is what you do?” He scolded, although Seungcheol didn’t feel any heat behind it.

“Chan, we better get him out of here before he passes out and before someone catches us around multiple unconscious and dead bodies!” a few unhearable words were exchanged before Seungcheol was lifted up and taken into a car.

_____

“You know, I somehow expected to see you here again.” the doctor (but not really a doctor) said as he wrapped the bandage around Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Well, hope you don’t mind the company.” Seungcheol replied softly as he stared into the wall.

The door opened and Chan walked in with the two other men that Seungcheol recognized from before.

“Just got off the phone with clean up. All the gangsters were taken out and disposed of, there were no witnesses.” the tall, light brown haired man then looked towards Seungcheol. 

“Don’t worry kid, she’s fine. She made it to the hospital and is being treated there. We also took care of the whole gang for you, they won’t bother you again.”

Seungcheol was surprised at first but reminded himself who these people were and told himself not to question it. Instead he slumped in relief “Thank you.” he said, hoping the words could express how grateful he was.

“Don’t sweat it kid. It was our fault they went after you in the first place. The woman should be calling you soon”

And as if on cue, his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“ _Seungcheol! Are you okay? What happened?”_ Seungcheol smiled with just hearing her voice.

“I’m okay ajumma. They're gone now.” he said and he could hear the woman breathe out and relax from the other end of the phone.

“I need you to listen to me okay? I’m not gonna go back to the restaurant for a bit okay? I’m just going to keep my distance for awhile.”

“ _But what are you going to do then Seungcheol?_ ” the ajumma asked and Seungcheol could hear the hint of worry creeping into her voice.

“Don’t worry about it okay? Just stay safe and take care of yourself.” with that Seungcheol hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. Turning back he saw all of their eyes on him.

“What are you planning to do though?” Chan questioned, arms crossing in interest. Seungcheol just shrugged.

“As much as I am an asshole, I can see that my actions can affect other people. It wasn’t the first time she got caught in the middle of one of my fights. I’m bound to get into another one again so I should stay away for a while to give her some peace.” they nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer until Chan spoke up again.

“Where are you going to stay though?” and as Seungcheol was about to answer, he stopped himself.

Why was he answering these people? These were the same people that could literally kill him. Hell they already threatened to do so. There was zero reason to trust them.

“It doesn’t matter. Why am I here again anyway? You could’ve just taken me to a hospital. Actually, how did you even know I was in trouble?” the four males glanced at each other nervously.

“Actually we don’t know either. We just instinctively brought you here. And as for how we knew you needed help well….Chan liked to keep an eye on you from time to time… I guess.” answered the tall man, the other three nodding along with him.

“So you were stalking me.” Seungcheol deadpanned. They nodded again.

“I mean I guess your stalking did save me. So thanks. I’ll get out of your hair now.” he stood up to leave only to be stopped by a new arrival.

Looking up he saw the pink haired man from the time he was tied to the chair. He smiled at Seungcheol.

“Why don’t you stay with us?” he said and all the jaws in the room dropped.

“WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah sorry this chapter took so long, I was binge watching like 2 shows and got distracted but also I wasn't really happy with this chapter but then again there wasnt really much i could do with it. 
> 
> anyway i hope you like this chapter even if its kinda shitty
> 
> -Kii<33


	6. Different? We're all the same.

“Hyung we were able to crack something.” 

Jeonghan and Jisoo looked up from the computer they had previously been reading through to see the silver haired male walk in.

“About Choi Seungcheol?” Jisoo asked and the other boy nodded. He looked at his co-leader with disapproval. 

“You sent the trio to find more about him? Han, I thought we agreed to leave the boy alone.” Jeonghan sent an apologetic smile to Jisoo, patting his back in an attempt to calm him down.

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t help myself.” Jisoo sighed at the blonde’s excuse, knowing full well there was no point in arguing with Jeonghan and opting to just give in.

“Alright. Hansol, show us what you got.”

They all sat down at the coffee table on the side of the room and Hansol slid a file towards the two leaders. Jeonghan and Jisoo opened the file and began flipping through as Hansol explained its contents.

“We found a bit of info about Seungcheol’s parents. His father is unaccounted for, we believe he was out of the picture since before birth. No one knows who he is and I doubt the kid remembers either. The mother is deceased. Cause of death was a drive-by shooting.”

Jeonghan stopped at the page with a woman’s picture. In it, she stood tall, an enchanting smile plastered on her face as the blossoms flurried around her. A young woman who had long, smooth black hair. Her eyes were what stood out the most, a brilliant hazel color. A trait that was clear Seunghcheol inherited.

“Is this her?” Jeonghan asked, lifting the paper towards Hansol.

“Yeah. Choi Seungbyeol, she was twenty-eight when she died.” 

“Anything else? Jisoo asked.

“We also dug up some school records that weren’t transferred online.” Hansol reached into his bag and plopped down another folder.

“He’s been suspended seventeen times in this school year alone. He has a terrible attendance record and was held back a year due to it. His teachers describe him as defiant, disrespectful and unmanageable. As well as many other...less appealing terms. There were several complaints from parents of other students to expel him but the principal has disregarded those demands.”

The two leaders looked at the papers open-mouthed.

“Jeez...this kid seriously has a hefty record.” Jeonghan commented as he scanned the reasons for Seungcheol's suspension.

Hansol nodded in agreement. “However, I spoke to frequent visitors of the restaurant he lives in and many described him as a sweet child. He was curious and outgoing. They said he changed when he was eight or nine. Around the time his mother died.”

Jisoo’s head then swerved to Jeonghan, eyes open in realization. “You knew didn’t you? This is why you’re so interested in him.”

The blonde grinned at the pink haired male, “Well... I had a feeling. He reminded me of well..us.” the three of them became quiet with Jeonghan’s words, reminiscing of the meaning it held.

“Oh but one more thing Hansol…”

The younger one perked up “Yeah?”

“What about the mask? Does it say anything about why he wears it twenty-four seven?” 

“Yeah I was also wondering about that. It is sort of odd.” Jisoo added, looking at the hacker for curiosity.

Hansol didn’t reply immediately and flipped through some files. A few seconds later he scratched his head and placed the papers down.

“Actually, there’s nothing really said about it. All we have from statements is that he insists on always wearing it. He’s never been seen taking it off and has always worn it since he was very young. Every picture is him with the mask on. We’d have to ask him ourselves if we want to know.

Jeonghan hummed, content with the information and thanked Hansol. They all were about to continue their conversation with another topic when Jun came barreling through the door. The three sat up alarmed at the blood staining on his clothes.

“Jun wha-” Jisoo was cut off there.

“Don’t worry it’s not my blood. I really hate to say this but then again you never gave us direct orders not to bring him here again. We brought the kid back. Seungcheol, the one that saved Chan. He got shot and we kinda panicked so we brought him to Jihoon.”

The two leaders facepalmed. 

“Alright… I’ll deal with this. Just..give me a second.” Jisoo replied, giving Jun the okay and letting him run off.

_____

“Hyung! You can’t be serious!” the man in the lab coat argued, while Seungcheol stood there mouth agape.

Jisoo held up a hand to silence him, which of course he did so right away. “He has already given the green light on this. You all will be present in the room, so we will discuss there.” the other sighed and stopped his protests.

“Alright then!” Jisoo clapped his hands together and smiled at Seungcheol. “Bring him in boys.”

Next thing he knew, a bag was thrown over his head.

Again.

After dragging him through the halls of wherever the hell he was, they sat Seungcheol down on a chair, only this time he wasn’t tied up. He heard several footsteps leave and the closing of a door before the bag was pulled off his head.

In front of him sat the pink haired man who had the others drag him here and the blonde who he had met before. Taking a quick glance around the room, it looked suspiciously like an interrogation room from the police department. Equipped with a two-way mirror and everything.

“Do you really have to put a bag over my head every single time? A blindfold also works y'know. And I can actually breathe with that.” 

The blonde chuckled at him “Sorry about that. It’s just a precaution. In case something goes wrong, you only know our faces but not this place.” 

It was a valid reason. So Seungcheol huffed and moved on “Why am I here?”

“I have a question for you.” a question? Seungcheol found that odd, a gang member or whatever he was, wanted answers from him. He seriously wondered how the hell he let it get to this point but nonetheless shrugged it off.

“Okay shoot.” he told him.

He paused for a minute, face turning from calm to serious. Looking Seungcheol dead in the eyes.

“It was your mom wasn’t it?” 

And that’s when Seungcheol froze. His hands that were dormant on his lap clenched into fists, his whole body going rigid at the words that just left the man’s mouth. He could feel the anger beginning to rush through his body.

“ _ What? _ ” he asked through clenched teeth.

“Don’t bullshit me, you know what I’m talking about. When your mom died, that’s when it all changed didn’t it?”

The man didn't receive a response. 

Seungcheol stayed silent. He refused to say anything more. He knew what the man was talking about, he knew very well. It was a question that only one other person had ever asked him. 

That person being himself. 

Because there was a time even he wondered, where it all went wrong. He was a good kid. That’s what his mom and people that knew him then had always told him and yet...here he was, stealing, vandalizing, coming home with blood on his hands, scraped knuckles and bruises.

He asked himself :  _ what happened? _

Then he gave up on finding out the reason. Maybe he couldn’t find it, or maybe he always knew and didn’t want to admit it.

The man took his silence as an answer and pulled a device out of his pocket.

“Vacate the premises.” he said and was replied with a few disappointed groans and whines from the other line before it went dead.

Next the pink haired man pulled out a folder, placing it in front of Seungcheol, but kept a hand on top to keep it closed.

“Do you know who we are?” he asked and Seungcheol shook his head. 

He knew that they were some sort of group, a dangerous one. He could tell by the way they held themselves. It wasn’t false confidence, it was genuine. Each movement was carried out with zero hesitation. They knew where they stood in power, and they knew they were on top. See, Seungcheol watched people. Whether he was stuck in a cell or stuck in a boring classroom, he watched them. Years of doing so lead him to being able to read people. 

“We are labelled as the deadliest men in Korea.” 

Seungcheol could feel as the chill set in, the moment the words were spoken.

The man opened the folder, flipping through several profiles of people. People that Seungcheol recognized had all passed away.

Specifically, they were murdered or committed suicide. 

Under their names were numbers. The currency symbol in front of the numbers was a clear sign it was money.

“These individuals were all taken out by us and our men.” 

“You’re contract killers.” Seungcheol breathed out, finally dawning on him what they really are.

They nodded, “Take a close look at each person’s profiles, tell us what you see.”

So he did. Seungcheol pulled the papers closer to himself, reading over each profile quickly. Each person had a plethora of crimes towards them. There were serial killers, drug cartel leaders, human trafficking ring members, and so on. He looked up from the file to meet their eyes.

“They’re all criminals.” 

The blonde man grinned. “Exactly. We don’t get paid to kill random people. We get paid to kill the assholes of society. We take out the people that even the police couldn’t get.”

Seungcheol closed the folder, and slid it back to the pair. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Your mother was not the only victim of a drive by during that year. There were eight other victims but all were buried by the government. Essentially, we didn’t know about this until you appeared and we did a background check but this is the type of people that we go after.”

The two leaders could see as the boy tensed even more, the mention of his mother’s killer being protected by the government, hit a chord with him. 

“I’m not rich. I can’t request a kill on that guy.” Seungcheol gritted out, not liking the fact he couldn’t do anything about that shooter.

“You can kill him yourself.” 

Seungcheol’s head whipped up from his lap to look at the men in shock. “Are you saying-”

“All these people in this building are similar to you in more ways than you think. Including us. We were all wronged. We all lost people important to us or were stripped away from the life we used to have. We lost purpose so we created a new one together. We give those fuckers what they deserve. An ugly painful death.”

“You can get justice for your mom.” the pink haired man said “And for the other victims. The fact that you are choosing to stay away from that woman from the restaurant so she doesn’t get caught up in another one of your fights proves that you don’t want more people to get hurt. But just so you know, once you join us, you can’t turn back.”

Seungcheol let their words sink in. No going back. That didn’t mean anything to him. He didn’t have anything to go back to except for the ajumma. But she deserves to live the rest of her life free from worry or stress or problems that Seungcheol could give her.

They were right. He had no purpose, the day his mom died, was the day he lost everything. It all changed then. Seungcheol took a deep breath, body finally relaxing as his decision was made.

“Okay. I’m in your hands now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo so now cheol is one of them
> 
> honestly though its kinda repetitive i really like cheols moms name in this. Like i feel like she would name her son something similar to hers and also her name means victorious star ( Seung means like victory or success and byeol means star) which i think is fitting cuz i used to be told every star in the sky is a person who has passed away and since cheols mom is dead shes watching over her son from the stars. so though she kinda 'failed' to be there for cheol in real life shes doing it from above, shes succeeding from above.
> 
> Anyway hope u like dis chapter
> 
> lots of luuuuuuvvvvvvv
> 
> -Kii<333333


	7. Welcome To Underworld

“Why didn’t you tell me about his mother being part of the drive-by case?” Jisoo asked the moment he and Jeonghan were alone. “You’re lucky I know how to play along.” 

“Hansol had told me beforehand and we were about to discuss it with you when Jun popped in. The kid was already here! I couldn’t pass up that chance. Plus, you know me so well I’m sure backing me up wasn’t that difficult.” Jeonghan whined, throwing his arm over Jisoo’s shoulder.

“Whatever.” he said, letting himself be dragged away by his co-leader. 

_____

Death and murder wasn’t a new aspect to him. He’s seen the life be taken out of others and he’s caused people’s deaths himself. With the life he got himself into, it was all just violence. A blurry mess of red. 

That’s what losing everything meant for him. The last thing he had was his life, but some either see no point in having it and end it there, or there are those who keep it, and spend the rest of their time fighting for something that they don’t know.

He was told that in the building he stood in front of now, there were people who were like him, but found something worth while to bet their lives on. Whatever he’s gotten himself into now, he’s doing for his mom, and the rest of the people who lost their lives. 

If he dies trying, well, he doesn’t really care.

“Seungcheol...right?”

Seungcheol turned around, looking up to meet the eyes of a new figure. He had expected Chan to come greet him first, or even the other members he had met before but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Even with how he towers over Seungcheol in height, the guy had a welcoming face. His hair was a dark blue color that faded into black at the roots and quite honestly Seungcheol liked it. He had always wanted colored hair like that.

“Yeah that’s me.” 

The man smiled and brought out his hand, Seungcheol instantly shaking it.    
  


“I’m Mingyu, I’m the one who helps out the newbies when they first get here, so feel free to ask me anything! Come on, I’m sure the others really want to meet you.” he said, going behind the boy and pushing him into the building.

Seungcheol’s eyes widened as they walked into the inside of the building that was completely contrasting to the exterior. While the outside looked like a semi-modern looking home placed in the middle of nowhere, the interior was almost futuristic in a way.

Mingyu appeared in front of him, a big grin on his face as he lifted his arms.

“Welcome to Underworld.”

Seungcheol just nodded absently, still in awe of the scenery around him. Mingyu chuckled at the boy, tugging on his arm to signal him to follow.

“You guys are called Underworld?” he mumbled out as Mingyu led him through the halls.

“It has a nice ring to it right? Well, you’ll find out very soon why we’re called that. Our first leader had a very...unique form of humor y’know?” Before Seungcheol could ask what he meant, Mingyu had already moved on to the next subject.

“This is what we call the main house. There’s different ones hidden all over Korea, a main house for each province, and smaller divisions in almost every city. This main house however, is top in the chain of command. Our leaders reside here.” 

Seungcheol followed along closely as they walked through what seemed like the main area. There were several desks organized throughout the large open space, each decorated in their own style, a few people moving about. In the center was a large screen that took up most of the wall, various things were broadcasting on it. 

Looking at the place, it erased any underlying doubt he had about the whole situation. These people were legitimate and it didn’t take a genius to know that they are most definitely dangerous, after all, they’re everywhere. You can’t escape from them if you were to make them your enemy.

“Most people are probably in their rooms right now or out doing their own thing, but I know a few who are on duty right now so we’ll probably run into them. Oh, like right now!” 

Seungcheol turned around to see a tall brunette approaching them, the same one that was with Chan the day that those thugs broke into the restaurant. 

“Junnie!” Mingyu called out as he waved at the approaching man.

“Hey Gyu!” Jun greeted as he reached the pair, high fiving Mingyu.

“Seungcheol, this is Jun, apart from being our undercover specialist, he’s also like the mother-hen who likes to fuss over everyone.” that earned Mingyu a slap from Jun, the taller male crying out as he felt the sting.

“Ignore him.” Jun said, reaching out to shake Seungcheol’s hand “We’ve met before but I never introduced myself, I’m Jun and if you ever need anything don’t be afraid to ask!” 

“Hi.” Seungcheol replied, quickly withdrawing his hand after shaking.

Jun only laughed at the boy “Not very talkative today are you?” Seungcheol didn’t reply and instead avoided eye contact with the other, which Jun just found amusing “Well, I’ll let you go on with whatever you’re doing! See you around!” with that he walked away, leaving Mingyu to pull him to the next area.

“So why are you guys called Underworld?” Seungcheol asked quietly but loud enough for the other to hear.

A smile appeared on Minyu’s face hearing it “Our first leader, who created this whole organization, liked to be funny. So he got creative with our code names. He used the gods and goddesses from Greek mythology, specifically the ones who lived in the underworld, thus the name.” 

“Huh. That’s cool, I guess.” the boy replied as he processed the information. He had to admit, it was a little odd, but then again who was he to judge. Better to not question it.

“Most of us don’t mind it but one of our current heads despises his name. All those who take on the leader position have the same code name that’s passed down from leader to leader. The one and only god of the underworld, Hades. The old man really did like his torment.” Mingyu laughed to himself at the memory. 

They continued walking down the corridor, stopping at a glass room, filled to the brim with weird gadgets and gizmos. It looked like some over the top science experiment, or multiple of them. In the middle of it all was the lab coat guy Seungcheol had encountered a few times previously.

“That’s Jihoon, he’s the only legally trained medical professional here but he also likes to build things, weapons are usually his go to. Wanna go inside and see what he’s up to?”

Seungcheol shook his head in protest, “I don’t think he approves of me. He seemed very against me being here.” However, Mingyu just shook off his concerns.

“Nah that’s just Jihoon being Jihoon. He’s suspicious of everyone when they first come in, he’ll warm up eventually. Let’s go!” Mingyu didn’t let Seungcheol say anything more, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the room.

“Jihoonie! I brought the kid!” Mingyu exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the man in the lab coat.

“Mingyu, what did I tell you about barging into my lab?” Jihoon growled out, clearly annoyed but nonetheless took off his goggles, and put down the object he was fiddling with to turn his attention on the two.

“You told me not to do it. Anyway! We popped in to say hi.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he nodded in greeting. 

“How’s your shoulder?” he said, reaching out to lightly poke at the injury, only for Seungcheol to draw back instantly before Jihoon could come in contact. The sudden movement surprised him but he stayed quiet and retracted his hand.

“It’s fine. Just a little sore.” Seungcheol answered, mentally hitting himself for reacting that way.

“Alright. Just don’t strain yourself too much, I don’t want to have to redo your stitches.” he advised, wheeling himself back to his desk. “Now the two of you get out, I’m busy.”

Him and Mingyu said their goodbyes, walking out of the room. Mingyu beckons Seungcheol onward, moving to the next area. They take an elevator, riding it to the lowest level. As they step out, they appear at a room where two walls were completely overtaken by various screens.

Three figures sat at the long desk spanning across both walls, headphones on, all of them intensely focused on whatever they were looking at on the monitors.

“That's the trio. Their genius hackers. If it’s on the internet or any sort of technology, they can find it.” he whispered to Seungcheol “They do get really immersed in video games though.”

“That’s Seungkwan” he says pointing to the brunette on the left, “That’s Hansol” he points to the silver haired guy in the middle that Seungcheol remembered was the one who researched him “And that’s Seokmin” Mingyu finishes, pointing to the man on the left before walking up to the outlet and tugging the cord out. Effectively cutting power to all the screens.

“Hyung!” “Mingyu!” the three whine, pulling off their headphones, ready to complain to the older but he only shushed them and pointed in Seungcheol’s direction.

“Spare some time to say hello to the kid please?” three heads swerve to the boy who had been standing on the sidelines silently. They instantly jump up and walk over to him, eager to greet him.

And they did so.

Very enthusiastically.

Seokmin hopped closer to Seungcheol ruffling his hair playfully. “Wow! So you're the kid that Chan’s been talking about? Nice to meet you I’m Seokmin” 

“I’m Seungkwan!” said the other, pinching Seungcheol’s cheeks even as he tried to get away “You’re the kid we were told to dig up information on! You look much different in real life than from the pictures.”

The only one who greeted him calmly was Hansol who just stood closely on the side “Nice to see you again. I’m Hansol.” Seungcheol tried to greet him back but could only manage a hurried wave, as the other two continued their actions. 

“Seungcheol meet the trio, trio, meet Seungcheol.” Mingyu sighs out. “Guys! Please stop harassing him on the first day!” he exclaimed as Seokmin tried to pick up Seungcheol.

Eventually Seungcheol was able to escape the two and Mingyu led him to their final destination, his room. Opening the door, Seungcheol was greeted by a spacious, but cozy looking room. It had the basic necessities, a bed, a desk and storage to put his things.

“You can decorate it as you go, someone went out to get your things already so you won’t be seen at the restaurant. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask anyone outside.” 

Seungcheol just nodded, mumbling out a small ‘thank you’ and moved to go into the room, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“I mean it kid. Change is difficult, even if you know what you were getting yourself into.”

He ignored what Mingyu told him and instead asked “Why does everyone keep calling me kid?” causing Mingyu to chuckle and pat his head.

“Chan was our youngest. You and him are the same age but you are a few months younger. So technically, you’re the youngest one here now.”

Seungcheol hummed and plopped himself on the bed.

“Alright. Well I’ll let you settle in. See you around, Seungcheol.”

He didn’t reply and waited for the door to close before rolling onto his back to gaze at the ceiling.

This was his new normal now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear things up, seventeen isn't the only members of the organization but they're the top members, they were the first to be apart of it. In each main house only around 30 or so members are in it, they're spread out across the country. Who's in the other houses? Other idols of course! they'll pop in from time to time. it'll be touched on more later on
> 
> dw the rest of the members will be officially introduced next chapter!
> 
> Lots of luvluvluvluvvvvvv
> 
> -Kii<3333


	8. A Step Forward

Seungcheol laid on the bed for hours, his mind trying to recuperate from the exhausting afternoon. He wanted to sleep, but a part of him didn’t feel safe being knocked out in a building full of killers.

At some point however, his body finally gave in and he dozed off, letting himself be engulfed by the blissful state of unconsciousness. Staying asleep until he was awoken by a knock on the door, sitting up just as it opened.

“Hey, did I wake you?” Chan asked as he peeked through the gap.

Seungcheol shook his head “No, it’s fine uh, Chan...ssi” admittedly, he was not good with respect and formalities, but these people could easily kill him if he were to piss them off so he’d rather be safe than sorry.

Chan quickly corrected Seungcheol as he walked in “Oh no, no. Please, just call me Chan. Or Channie like the others. Hyung works too I guess but I’m only a few months older so that’s kinda odd, just call me anything you’re comfortable with!”

The boy nodded slowly, his brain still a little fuzzy, as it always was after a nap, and the word dump that he just heard got him a little disorientated.

“Um..okay. Chan.” that earned him a smile from the other.

“Good!” Chan then went back outside the door and pulled in a suitcase and a bag “We got your clothes and everything, so you can unpack.”

Seungcheol nodded his thanks and set the suitcase along with the bag on the side of the bed a little slopishly, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He plopped himself on the mattress, searching lightly through the bag.

The sluggishness of the boy didn’t go unnoticed by Chan, he placed a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder, stopping him from whatever he was doing.

“You wanna get out for a bit? You can do this some other time.” Seungcheol really didn’t feel like unpacking at the moment, wanting nothing more than a distraction for a while, he agreed, letting Chan pull him down the stairs to the main area.

“Channie!” a voice stopped them at the front door. The two turned around to see a blonde running up to them. 

“Hi hyung!” Chan greeted, letting himself be pulled into a headlock and get his hair ruffled. Only when the blonde noticed a pair of eyes staring at them did he stop.

“Oh hyung, I’m sure you’ve heard, this is Seungcheol, the new guy.” he introduced, and Seungcheol waved at the man quietly. 

He did not expect to also be pulled into a headlock. 

As he felt the arm begin to wrap around him, his first instinct was to pull away, only to find out it was too late and he was already caught by the blonde.

“Nice to meet you kid. I’m Soonyoung!” he said as he ruffled Seungcheol’s hair and Chan laughed at them amused.

“Soonyoung hyung is the business guy here, he deals with the other divisions among other things.” Chan added in before pulling Seungcheol out of Soonyoung’s grip which the younger was thankful for.

“Anyway, we’re gonna go out for a bit. Get some fresh air.” Soonyoung gave them the ‘okay’ sign and waved them off as they walked out the door.

“Make sure to be back before dinner! Mingyu’s making curry!” he called out to the pair just before they went out of ear’s reach, Chan giving him a thumbs up to let Soonyoung know they heard.

Chan led Seungcheol towards the side of the building where all the cars were kept. The boy’s eyes widened as he saw the array of vehicles parked in the open garage. Everything from a convertible, to a pick up, even supercars. There had to be at least one of every type of car.

Seungcheol heard a chuckle from beside him, he looked to see Chan looking at him with delight.

“A lot of cars right? Seokmin is the one who handles all the cars, and he insists we need one for every type of situation, thus we bought practically everything.” 

They walked over to a white 2015 Ford Mustang Convertible, Seungcheol completely immersed in the pristine condition of the car. Chan tapped him on the shoulder, jingling the car keys in the air.

“Do you know how to drive?” Chan asked, earning a snicker from Seungcheol.

“Not legally.”

_____

“Mingyu, how’s the kid adjusting?” 

Mingyu looked up from where he was perched on the bed, reading a book he had stolen off the room’s bookshelf.

“I think he’s fine. A little jumpy but that’s to be expected. Why don’t you just see him yourself? He hasn’t met you yet, you should say hi.” 

The man shook his head “I watched from afar, plus I’m busy, you know-”

“Yeah, yeah, second in command and all that.” Mingyu interrupted “Everything is stable right now, but you already know that don’t you? Just admit that you’re scared to meet the kid because you’re not good with new people.”

The other glared at him, chucking a pillow into his face, earning a whine from Mingyu.

“Wonwoo come on. The kid’s nice.” 

But Wonwoo disagreed “You’ve known him for about an hour and a half.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes at the elder, closing his book that he wasn’t even reading anyway. “Yeah and I can already see he fits the profile, we’re all here for similar reasons. He is too.”

Wonwoo didn’t answer after that, opting to turn his attention back to his phone.

_____

They had driven to a secluded area, where a tall hill overlooked the city. There they sat, watching the nightlife.

“So, what do you do?” Seungcheol asked after a while.

“Me? I usually go out on the field. Especially when they need a younger looking person. I’m supposed to be the one they least expect, the innocent childlike persona y’know? People fall for it all the time.”

Seungcheol hummed, picking at the grass. “What’s gonna happen? Now that I’m here.” 

“Well,” Chan started, laying down on the soil “We’ll train you, everything you need to know, find out what you specialize in and when you’re ready, you’ll be allowed out on the field.”

Seungcheol layed down on the ground too, listening to Chan as he continued.

“Everyone pretty much started out the same. We all had our personal vendetta, it pushed us to get better, work harder, and when you’re sent out, the first person you kill, is the one you have been craving to for so long. Maybe it sounds a little psychotic but, when you finally give that person what they deserve, it feels exhilarating.”

“So you keep on going.” Seungcheol finished and Chan nodded.

“When you settle your own purposes, you move on to others. Those who can’t get their revenge, we do it for them. It sounds fucked up but, when the police can’t do it, who else will? People are automatically outraged by the mention of murder but for us it’s different. The people we kill, deserve it. We make sure of that.” 

Seungcheol nodded along. Letting his words sink in. Killing people, who deserve death brought unto them. He liked the sound of that. He’s seen it many times. People who are powerful, who strike fear into others. They can get away with whatever they want. They murder others for their benefit but never worry about death upon themselves.

He hates people like that. 

Seungcheol and Chan kept talking as they laid on the grass. Mostly about the organization, some not. Seungcheol had probably never had such a lengthy conversation with someone he barely knows. It’s different but he doesn’t particularly dislike it. 

Then Chan rolled to his side to meet eyes with Seungcheol.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure.” he replied, despite the unsettling feeling he got in the bottom of his stomach. He wasn’t used to questions, no one ever asks anything, especially about him. Even at the police stations, they don’t ask for a reason why, they just lock him up and wait for him to be bailed out. 

It’s another thing he finds so unnerving about these people. He doesn’t understand them but he feels like they can read him like an open book. They were unpredictable. 

Maybe that scared him.

“What’s with the mask?” he asked but seeing Seungcheol tense up and his face contort to that of apprehensiveness, he quickly reworded his question.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just, everyone noticed that you never take it off and we don’t mind it, everyone’s just a little curious. You don’t have to answer.”

Seungcheol told himself to calm down, taking a breath before replying. 

“I just don’t want to show my whole face.”

And surprisingly, Chan left it at that. He just gave Seungcheol a small smile and stood up.

“Let’s go back, don’t want to miss dinner now do we?” he reached out a hand and for some reason, Seungcheol felt compelled to take it. So he did.

Chan helped him up and they made their way back to the car, buckling in and driving back to the main house. Seungcheol peered out the window and they drove, looking at the stars and the city lights. 

An odd feeling residing in his chest. 

Could he get used to this?

_____

“Hey, good to know you guys came back on time.” greeted a man when they entered through the door. He had a mullet, Seungcheol noticed, and the male pulled it off very well.

“Of course! I can never miss out on Mingyu hyung’s cooking.” Chan replied, giving the other a high five. “By the way, Seungcheol!” he called out, earning the attention of the boy.

“This is Minghao hyung. He’s another one of our undercover specialists. He’s also the fashion police, he won’t let you ever be caught wearing something he doesn’t think is fashionable.” Though Chan whispered the last part, Minghao still heard it. The elder wacking him on the head.

“Anyway, let’s go or else Jun is gonna eat everything.” 

Seungcheol followed Chan and Minghao into the big dining room where an assortment of food was lined along the table. He was told that he could either sit and eat with them or he can take a plate and go back to his room. Whichever one he was comfortable with. 

In the end he stayed with Chan and Minghao, thinking it would be rude to eat in his room. There weren't many people in the dining room as some people went out to eat but there were a few familiar faces and a few unfamiliar. 

Seungcheol sat quietly beside Chan as he ate, still trying to get used to being with so many people than what he was used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeee next chapter
> 
> so now begins the "plot but not really plot" (its really just family fluff but that technically is the plot)  
> anyway now that cheol is part of the organization he will have to do much more than just learn how to professionally kill people, he needs to learn how to actually make relationships and shet with these people
> 
> butttt with an emotionally closed off, delinquent who hates people, it wont be that easy now will it?  
> (honestly i probs shouldve put that as the synopsis oh well)
> 
> Lots of luvvvluuuvvvvluv
> 
> -Kii<3


	9. Settling In? Easier said than done

Seungcheol hit the mat with a groan, not moving an inch when the bo staff was pressed closely to his neck.

“Gotchu.” Mingyu said as he pulled the staff away from the boy, letting him rise to his feet.

Chan laughed from the sidelines, drawing another tick on the board under Mingyu’s name. “That’s the seventh round, hyung you’re at five, Seungcheol you’re at two.” 

Seungcheol remained heaving, after getting his ass kicked several times by the man in front of him. It had only been about a week since he found himself entangled with these people. After letting him settle and they got the clearance from Jihoon that he was fit for physical activity, they immediately threw him into training. 

He stuck with Mingyu and Chan throughout most of his time there. Seeing as Mingyu oversaw everyone’s training and Chan, well, Seungcheol wasn’t sure why he was always around. He also spent time with some other members he had previously met but it wasn’t for very long. 

“I don’t get the point of learning how to fight with a bo staff.” he said as he took sips from his water bottle.

“You can’t always be certain you’ll have a gun, even then you can’t be sure you won’t run out of ammo. Thus you need to be able to fight and kill with anything and everything around you. After you get the hang of the bo staff, I’ll let you choose which one you want to learn next.” Mingyu told him, handing him a small towel to wipe off his sweat.

“You’d be surprised by how many people have long sticks in their homes.” added in Chan. Seungcheol just shrugged and kept drinking his water.

In all honesty, Mingyu was impressed by the boy. He was competent when in hand to hand combat, and when it came to guns, he was far from helpless. He knew how it worked, and most noticeably, he wasn’t afraid of pulling the trigger.

Mingyu wasn’t sure if that last fact was something he should be praising. 

Seungcheol however still lacked in multiple aspects. The biggest issue was that the boy had a temper that most of the time he couldn’t control. He lacks rationality during combat, he talks and thinks with his fists and doesn’t care of the damage he causes, especially to himself.

He had an idea of why that may be but it wasn’t his place to say anything of it. He has only known the kid for a week. He doubts Seungcheol would want him meddling in his business.

Mingyu picked up the discarded bo staffs and threw one to Seungcheol, who caught it with ease.

“Alright. Round eight kid.”

_____

He was never good with people. 

He grew up with no siblings. He’s never had friends. The closest thing Seungcheol had to any sort of a relationship was the ajumma. She took him in, fed him, gave him a roof over his head and even bailed him out of jail.

But he would never describe his relationship with her as something very close. He was thankful towards her, and he cared about her well-being, he at least owed her that much, but a mother or anything of that variation was a title he could never see her as. 

In a way, she was like a friend. The only constant being in his life. 

Maybe that’s why he finds it so difficult to adjust to this place. Fighting? He could do that just fine, a lot of the training he can manage but when you remove all that, he’s left in a room full of people. Though they’re far from ordinary, they are still people.

He’s completely helpless at that. 

Seungcheol had conversations with them before, multiple actually. He talked a lot with Mingyu since he was training him, he went out with Chan on a drive from time to time and they ate dinner together along with Jun and Minghao. He was satisfied with that.

Though he knew that he’d eventually have to do more than just occasionally converse with them. It was a fact that he set off to the side at the moment but it stuck in the back of his mind that he’s joined this organization. He can’t back out ever. These are the people he will spend the rest of his life with. A few words shared can only get him so far.

He, in time, will have to do more than say a few words.

That is a feat that he has yet to indulge in.

_____

One the first day of training, he was given a set of rules that he had to follow. Which of course is to be expected from an organization like this one. 

One: Everything about Underworld, stays in Underworld. He figured as much.

Two: Let someone know where you are if you are going out. A little invasive but he doubted he’d be going out that often.

Three: You cannot be a part of any assignments until Mingyu gives you the green light. Understandable, Mingyu is the one training him, he can tell when Seungcheol is ready.

Four: Which was an unspoken rule, don’t call Jeonghan by his codename. Seungcheol didn't even know who Jeonghan was, he deduced that he was most likely one of the leaders but he was never sure so he didn’t pay much mind to it.

And lastly….

“What!?” Seungcheol exclaimed “What do you mean I have to finish school!?” 

Mingyu, unsurprised by the boy’s outlash, rolled his eyes as he answered. “I know you hate school but you can’t suddenly disappear without causing some sort of suspicion and you should also at least get your high school diploma.”

Seungcheol was infuriated “Chan isn’t in highschool.” he argued and Mingyu chuckled lowly.

“Chan wasn’t held back a year because of too many absences. He graduated at eighteen. It’s only one more semester, try and hold out. I’ll pick you up after school.”

Knowing that he couldn’t change Mingyu’s mind even if he tried, he resentfully chucked his bag over his shoulder and followed the elder to the car, sitting in the passenger seat quietly as he was driven to school. 

When they had arrived, he forced himself out of the car and onto school grounds. Already feeling disgusted by the presence of the place.

“Oh and don’t think about trying to get yourself expelled.” Mingyu said, grabbing him by the wrist to stop him walking away. Seungcheol yanked his arm out mumbling a reply under his breath.

“Try not to get into any fights either.” the man added on, only receiving a flip off from the retreating figure. 

Seungcheol was at first, careful with how he spoke and interacted with the hitmen, but this really got on his nerves, enough so that he dismissed their occupation and resorted to being petty.

That’s how Seungcheol found himself stuck in multiple boring classrooms for the next eight hours. Absolutely seething in his seat throughout all of it. He would kill(figuratively) Mingyu if the elder wasn’t one of the country's most deadly hitmen. 

After sleeping his way through his last class, he rejoiced at the sound of the bell, grabbing his bag and practically booking it out of the building. Checking his phone, Mingyu had sent him a text that he was parked at the east side of the school.

Quickly after he joined, they had given him a new phone, one that couldn’t be tracked. Seungcheol’s old phone was worn and cracked so he didn’t reject a new one. On it, there were several contacts, some of which he knew and most of which he didn’t. 

Something about being able to contact anyone from the main house or whatever. He wasn’t really paying attention when they gave it to him.

On his way to the other side, he was stopped by a familiar voice that called out to him. A voice that although familiar, was bad news.

“Hey Seungcheol!” he turned and cringed at the sight of the school’s notorious gang, they weren’t all that once you look at them closely but they were a pain in the ass. Specifically their so called leader. 

They had wanted Seungcheol to join them when he first moved to the school but he always waved them off, he guesses that’s what made them so pissed at him. 

“Can’t you guys drop this shit for one fucking day? I’m tired and I got places to be.” he groaned, really not wanting to be in this situation right now.

“I heard that ajumma was at the hospital with a bullet wound. You’re lucky she made it out alive, next thing we know she ends up just like your mom.” the other taunted.

Effectively triggering Seungcheol’s anger, the mention of his mom was crossing the line. Knowing exactly what he wanted to do next, he dropped his bag and rolled up his sleeves.

“Alright then you son of a bitch, come at me.” the group in turn smirked, sending in their first boy.

Just as he took the first guy down with a swift punch to the nose bridge, he was about to lunge to the next person only to find an arm wrap around his waist pulling him back.

“I think that’s enough.” the man interrupted and Seungcheol knew exactly who it was. 

Mingyu.

But Seungcheol was already on a roll, he struggled out of Mingyu’s grip, and was so close to kicking the next guy in the solar plex only to be pulled back again. This time Mingyu grabbed on to Seungcheol tightly, lifting the boy off his feet, making it harder for him to escape.

With the height difference between the two, Mingyu easily carried Seungcheol with his one arm to the car, even as he continued trying to thrash and squirm his way out.

“Don’t touch me.” Seungcheol snarled, ripping himself away from Mingyu the moment they got close to the car and the elder’s grip loosened. Mingyu ignored him, pushing the boy into the passenger seat.

“I ask you to do one thing and you can’t even do that? It’s day one kid and you went ahead and got into a fight.” Mingyu scolded the second they were both in the car. 

“They fucking started it!” he retorted no longer caring about his tone. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, you could’ve walked away. If you can’t even take one simple request now, how are you gonna be on the field when we give you orders? Let’s not forget why you’re here in the first place.”

“Shut up.” Seungcheol growled through clenched teeth.

Mingyu ignored him “You’re a good kid Seungcheol, you can do better than this.” 

“Don’t fucking act like you know me, you can do all your hacker shit but you can’t get in my head.” he snapped back, throwing all previous caution out the window. However Mingyu didn’t reply, he just started the car and began driving to the main house. 

The second he put the car in park, Seungcheol stomped into the building, bee-lining to his room and locking it. Mingyu sighed letting the boy be alone, instead he went to someone else’s room.

“Wonwoo hyung.” he called out, the elder turning to face him.

“I think it’s time I bring you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo i wonder what wonwoo's there for. 
> 
> anyway i like writing cheol with anger issues, cuz behind the issues we find something else. 
> 
> hope u liked dis chapter.
> 
> lots of lllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvv
> 
> -Kii<333333


	10. Suspicions

“Hyung!” Chan called out from down the hall, running towards Mingyu once he stepped out of Wonwoo’s room.

“Did something happen? I saw Seungcheol slam the door of his room shut and he hasn’t come out since.” he asked once he was close enough and Mingyu crossed his arms, sighing.

“I went to go pick him up from school, he was in the middle of a fist fight after I told him not to get into one so I pulled him out. We had a bit of an argument on the way here.” 

Chan’s eyes widened “Oh, then this means...” he said gesturing to the room behind Mingyu.

“Yeah. The kid’s angry, can’t blame him for that, but this isn’t the first time he’s gone off and it won’t be the last. We can’t have him lashing out in the middle of a hit. We need to get that anger out and to do so we need to find the cause of it.” Mingyu looked towards Seungcheol’s closed door, deep in thought.

“I also feel like there’s a whole chunk we’re missing. Something not in the records, or on the internet, something-””

“In the seven years of his life that he apparently didn’t exist.” Chan finished.

“Exactly. Y’know, in the car he told me that we could do all the research we want but we would never get inside his head. It makes me think that the thing we’re missing, only he knows the answer to.”

“You’re really starting to sound like Wonwoo hyung. Is this what happens when you spend too much time with him?” the younger said, as he and Mingyu made their way to the kitchen. 

“I guess I picked up his habits.” Mingyu snickered “Wonwoo can see through everyone. He’s calculating, he’s intimidating but really he’s just a big cat. I think that’s what we need, someone who’s unfazed by Seungcheol’s outbursts, who can get into his head but someone who doesn’t make him feel cornered.”

“Did he agree to help out?” Chan asked once they entered the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge and grabbing a strawberry milk carton for himself, as well as a second one to give to Seungcheol when he goes to visit him.

“Yeah, he said to let the kid cool off for a bit so he’ll talk to Seungcheol in a few days, maybe next week.” 

“Channie!” A cheery voice called out, stopping Chan and Mingyu from their conversation. Both turned to see their leaders walking towards them.

“Hyungs! You’re back already?” Mingyu asked, surprised at the sudden appearance. Jeonghan smiled at the younger, wrapping his arm around Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Yep, the Busan division is doing just fine. They just had a few things they needed some help with. Isn’t that right Shua?” the blonde chirped.

Jisoo, who was busy snacking on a cookie, only rolled his eyes. “They had a few kids who were too curious for their own good.”

Jeonghan nodded along “Nothing a little scare couldn’t handle.” he said, causing the other three to laugh.

“Hyung, with you, a little scare means traumatizing the poor things to make sure they never speak another word about the place.” Chan deadpanned, the blonde throwing him a betrayed look.

“My methods are totally humane!” 

“Keep telling yourself that Han.” Jisoo teased, passing his partner a cookie. “By the way how’s the kid?” he asked. Mingyu and Chan sighed, making the co-leaders become a little more serious.

“He’s doing well with the training so far, he’s good at hand to hand so I’m moving on to new weapons. Jihoon has taught him basic first aid and is helping him with his marksmanship He’s supposed to go to Jun and Minghao next week for undercover training and then the trio the week after.”

“So the problem is?” Jeonghan questioned. 

“He has a...temper. He’s been defensive since he got here, he fights angry too. He was in the middle of a brawl at school today and trust me, it wasn’t easy to drag him out. He snapped at me in the car.” 

Jeonghan shrugged, eyes glancing at Jisoo, who was already looking at him. An unspoken sign transferred between them that was unnoticed by the other two. “It’s understandable, though I can see the issue of it in the future. You’re bringing in Wonwoo then yes?” Mingyu gave the leader a thumbs up. 

“Already talked to him.”

“Good.” Jisoo said “Where’s the kid now?” 

Chan pointed upstairs towards the bedrooms “Locked himself in his room, hasn’t come out. I was about to go up and see if he wants company.”

“Actually, I’ll go up there and talk to him. Chan you can go to the trio, play video games or something.” Chan looked at Jisoo, a bit skeptical at first but eventually agreed, handing him the strawberry milk carton.

“Here give him this, he didn’t bring lunch with him to school so he must be hungry” Jisoo took the carton and bid farewell to the others, walking up the stairs towards the kid’s room.

Knocking on the door he at first was met with no response, so he knocked again, this time Jisoo heard a groan followed by a muffled ‘leave me alone’.

“Just wanna have a quick chat kid. I also have strawberry milk if you want it.” there was nothing for a moment, then he heard rustling and the soft padding of footsteps before the door was opened to reveal a disheveled Seungcheol.

“It’s you.” the boy said softly, eyes zeroing in on the man in front of him.

“Can I come in?” Jisoo asked, Seungcheol didn’t voice out his reply but he stepped aside to let Jisoo enter. 

He followed the other into the room and tossed Seungcheol the milk carton, before pulling up a chair and plopping himself down on it.

“Chan asked me to give it to you, said you didn’t eat.” the boy mumbled out his thanks, then sat himself on the bed silently.

It was evident to Jisoo that Seungcheol wasn’t going to start the conversation, he actually seemed like he never wants to talk in the first place whenever he saw the kid. So of course, being the one who asked to come in, he got to the point.

“I heard you had a bit of a…. situation today.” he started, and Seungcheol shot back straight away.

“If you’re here to scold me, you’re wasting your time. I already got one on the way here and I don’t need another one. It’s not like I’ll listen anyway. What’s so wrong about getting into a fight? It wasn’t like I wanted to-”

“Alright, alright. I get it” he interrupted. Jisoo held up his hands, a way to show that he wasn’t there to be hostile and to ask the boy to calm down. “I know you’re angry, and I’m not here to scold you. I just wanna talk.” 

Seungcheol huffed, opening the milk carton and lifting the bottom of his mask up, sliding the straw underneath it in order to drink. A sight which Jisoo found quite interesting.

“Why don’t you ever take it off?” he asked pointing to the mask on Seungcheol’s face. The boy stopped drinking, pulling the straw out to stare right at Jisoo.

“Because I don’t want to.” he replied simply, before once again drinking from the carton. Jisoo smiled and didn’t pry on it. He figured the time would come when the boy would take it off.

“You know, this whole place is more than just an organization.” Jisoo began.

“Everyone here, is family. Most of us don’t have anyone else except the people here. This whole thing is built on trust, on the bond, and on our experiences. We’re more than just killers Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol only hummed, eyes trained on the wall behind Jisoo. 

“You’re part of that now too.” Seungcheol’s eyes snapped to Jisoo, a look that felt more like a glare than anything else.

“I barely know any of you. Hell I’ve met you twice but I don’t even know your name.” he gritted out. 

“Jisoo.” the leader said.

“What?”

“Hong Jisoo. That’s my name, but the others call me Shua. It’s short for Joshua.” Seungcheol looked at the elder questioningly and Jisoo chuckled.

“I’m american. Joshua is my English name.” The boy gave an ‘oh’ of understanding, putting the milk carton on the bedside table, fully focusing on Jisoo now instead of the wall.

“That doesn’t change anything.” he said and the elder only grinned.

“It’s a start. I told you, this whole thing is built on trust. You gotta trust us to have your back out there and we have to trust you to do the same. It won’t work without it. You want to avenge your mom? You can’t do it alone.” Seungcheol stayed silent, gaze locked on Jisoo as he stood up to crouch in front him.

“All I’m saying is that you have to give people a chance. Not everyone is out to get you. Maybe you’ll find that it isn’t all that bad. You might not see it but some of us already have taken quite a liking to you.”

Seungcheol’s gaze softened and Jisoo thought for a moment that maybe he had struck a chord with him, then a minute of silence took over the room and Jisoo watched as the gears in Seungcheol’s head turned, a conversation with himself that Jisoo could never hear.

And by the end of it, Jisoo saw as the boy’s eyes turned back into the cold, hardened exterior he had before and always wore. However the leader had no doubt in what he saw. Even if it was for a moment, Jisoo saw it. The warmth in his eyes, the feeling.

The eyes of a child.

A child that Seungcheol was, but never got to be.

Or maybe the child he never let himself be.

A sad smile appeared on Jisoo’s face, as he stood and went to place his hand on Seungcheol’s head. Only to stop mid air when he saw the other begin to tense. He dropped his hand and instead passed another carton of strawberry milk that he took from the kitchen to the boy.

“You have your mother’s eyes.” he said, then he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Leaving Seungcheol staring at his back in confusion.

_____

What Jisoo had said to him replayed in his head. Like a mantra in his head that refuses to leave. It was really beginning to piss him off. He understood it, to some extent but, it was something he wasn’t used to. 

It’s almost been a month since he was here and it was still weird to him to be near so many people. School was a thing but the people there never paid attention to him, parents always told their children to stay away from bad influences. So Seungcheol was who everyone kept a good distance from.

The staff was the only ones who had to interact with him. They tried to keep him under control, they tried to enforce the rules on him but it never worked. In the end he’d be sent to the office, only for him to walk out and go home.

The police was another authority figure he often ran into but they never really spoke to him. At first they did but once he was a frequent offender, they just slapped handcuffs on him and threw him into jail.

Now, it wasn’t like that. He had people who said good morning and goodnight to him. People who said hello and asked how he was. They dragged him along to dinner and little escapades. They helped him out with training. 

It was so different. It felt so weird to him.

But...he didn’t exactly….hate it. 

Well shit.

He might actually like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i like this chapter? not really but i kinda didn't know what else to do with it cuz i needed to put it in there for reasons 
> 
> anyway, next chapter is when it really goes down. the first step to trust, is to leave no secrets behind. 
> 
> but dw all the angst will soon pass and we get into waht i really want to write, a stupid amount of family fluff. 
> 
> Anyway hope this isnt that shitty, imma go binge watch criminal minds (y'all should watch it if u haven't) i'll return soooonnn
> 
> Lots of luvluvluvluvvvvluuuuvvv
> 
> -Kii<333333


	11. The Intervention: Breaking Point

“Seungcheol.” Chan whispered, kneeling down in front of the slumbering boy. Tugging lightly on the pillow lodged in Seungcheol’s arms.

“Seungcheolie~” he called out again but the other stayed asleep, this time burying his face into the fabric in an attempt to block out the annoyance. 

“Seungcheol, wake up.” he repeated, completely pulling out the pillow out of his arms. Which finally did the trick, Seungcheol shot up, alarmed and confused.

“Woah, woah, calm down, It’s just me” Chan apologized, turning on the lights. 

Seungcheol blinked absently, his brain still trying to process his surroundings. Finally he noticed the older boy standing just a few steps to his left.

“Chan? Oh. Hi.” the younger greeted, dazedly grabbing the discarded pillow and wrapping his arms around it once more. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Chan said back, smiling at the sight in front of him. “Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Seungcheol only shook his head, eyes still half way closed.

“S’okay.” he mumbled back as he rubbed his eyes. Chan looked at him adoringly. If he just saw Seungcheol in the mornings, where the kid was too drowsy to be a little shit. He might actually think he’s a cutie. 

“Up and at ‘em Cheolie. It’s Friday but you still got school.” Seungcheol groaned at the mention of the place, reluctantly pulling the sheets off of himself and slowly walking to the washroom before stopping at the doorway. 

“Wait.....Cheolie? Where did that come from?” Chan only grinned back proudly.

“You said you didn’t have a nickname, so I made one for you. Sounds nice right?” Seungcheol rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue with the other about it and instead just continued going into the bathroom.

Once he finished getting ready, Seungcheol made his way downstairs to the kitchen. HE found that he wasn’t that hungry, so he figured he’d grab a drink and a small snack then head to school early. There was a park nearby he hadn’t gone to in a while, he could go there to kill some time.

Plucking a pack of oreos from the pantry and a bottle of coffee, he hauled his bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the front door. 

“Choi Seungcheol!” a stern voice called out to him and Seungcheol panicked. It wasn’t like he did anything, at least he didn’t think so. Yet the tone was definitely of someone who is not happy. Peaking over his shoulder he saw Jun marching towards him. A displeased look on his face.

“Seungcheol!” he said again once he reached the younger and the boy faced him uneasily. 

“Yeah?” Seungcheol answered. Still unsure of what he had done. Jun sighed, looking at him like he was stupid and then pointed at the oreos in his hand.

“Are you really going to school without eating anything?” the older asked and Seungcheol slumped, he hadn’t done anything bad after all.

“Oh uh yeah. I’m not really hungry so I thought I’d just head to school early.” Jun was silent for a second, then shook his head. Lightly tugging on his sleeve to signal him to follow. 

Jun led Seungcheol back to the kitchen, then reached into the fridge pulling out one of the sandwiches he premade the night before, handing one to the boy.

“Jun-ssi-”

“Nuh uh. I told you to call me hyung. The others have asked you to call them that too. Don’t try to distance yourself like that.” the elder interrupted, a small grin on his face when he saw the boy’s surprised expression.

“We notice things kid.” he chuckled “Now, you’re not leaving this place unless you’ve had something you can count as breakfast. Take the sandwich and eat it.” 

Seungcheol looked at the sandwich and then met eyes with the older.

“Thank you. Jun hyung.” he said before scampering off to the front door. 

_____

Car drives were either two things. A great jam session, or an awkward ride. 

To Seungcheol, this was undoubtedly an awkward ride.

Mingyu was always the one who drove him to and from school and though he would ever admit it to the elder, he actually enjoyed their drive there. Mingyu liked to talk, but it wasn’t in an annoying kind of way, it was in an engaging way. He actually listened to the other’s ramblings. 

Since the little dispute they had however, him and Mingyu were sort of...off with each other. Due to Mingyu training him, they still conversed daily and more frequently then he does with the others but it wasn’t the same. 

He was more separated from Seungcheol in a way, but he could feel the other’s eyes on him on frequent occasions. A subtle look, a glance. 

Almost as if he was pouting. Like a big puppy. 

Actually he could feel the puppy dog eyes from the seat beside him. He noticed the looks and ignored it but when the two of them were stuck in a car together, it was much more obvious. It really threw Seungcheol off. 

Like fuck.

He feels bad for snapping at Mingyu the week before. He wasn’t fond of the weirdness around them, Seungcheol wanted to hear the other ramble and make jokes, he liked it better that way.

It was the stupid eyes. 

The damn puppy dog eyes. 

Seungcheol found himself tremendously conflicted. Guilt wasn’t a first for him but, it was a feeling he hadn’t sincerely felt in a long time. The first time he felt it was when his father left and he was the sole living proof to his mother that his father was part of her life. 

The next, was his mother. And after that he felt it a few times when he initially began spiraling. But it stopped after that. He didn’t have time to feel remorse over what he did, he had to drop it and move forward because that’s how it worked.

Although the little argument between him and Mingyu was just that, little. He never cared how he affected other people unless it was the ajumma. He never felt bad about it. So this, this made him very confused.

Meeting these people, severely fucked up what he cemented as facts. They took everything he knew and threw it out the window. His basic logic didn’t fit with them. That you’re more than just a killer? Seungcheol thought that was bullshit but he saw how each of them treated one another.

Anyone could see their bond, like Jisoo had told him, they were a family. They joked and played around, they took care of each other. Each had their own little roles that they played for the collective whole. 

All men for themselves. Yet there were hundreds of them scattered throughout the whole of Korea. It didn’t make them weaker being in teams, they were stronger. So much stronger. It earned them the title of Korea’s most dangerous underground organization.

Trust no one. But every single one of them put all their trust into each other. It was built on trust. Now they’re trying to gain his. 

Seungcheol couldn’t win with these people but he still insists on fighting it and he’s aware of that. A little feeling that he choked down for as long as he could began bubbling. He knew exactly what was stopping him. But he would never admit it.

The thing is, Seungcheol isn’t the only one who’s noticed. 

The others have too.

_____

A knock on interrupted his scrolling.

“Yeah?” he answered, putting his phone down to look at whoever was behind the door.

Mingyu’s head popped out a small smile on his face as a hello. He opened the door further, stepping out of the way to allow another person step in. He was tall, only a few inches shorter than Mingyu. 

His hair was a pitch black color, what’s really noticeable was the man’s eyes. Soft but also stern. It matched well with his very defined features. It was a new face, Seungcheol thought he had met all of them, apparently not.

“Seungcheol I, uh, want you to meet someone. This is Wonwoo. He’s the kind of second in command here if our two leaders are away. He’s been busy so he hasn’t gotten the chance to introduce himself.” Mingyu sent an encouraging grin to both him and Wonwoo before leaving the room.

“Hey. It’s nice to meet you.” he greeted, then walked closer to Seungcheol, stopping at the foot of the bed. “I’m here to talk to you.” 

Seungcheol snorted at his words “Yeah, it seems everyone's here for a talk now.” he said but Wonwoo didn’t clap back, only raising his brow as he glanced towards the bed, asking for permission to sit.

“Alright, I’ll humor you.” the boy rolled his eyes, gesturing to the older to sit down on the mattress.

“How have you been adjusting here?” Wonwoo asked and Seungcheol shrugged from where he sat at the headboard. 

“Fine..I guess.” The last part of his sentence was more quiet, a mumble under his breath but the other still heard it.

“Okay, let me reword that, how are you feeling, being here and knowing what we do?”

“What are you? A therapist?” he sarcastically joked, the latter however didn’t seem to find it funny. He remained with the same stoic expression. Unchanging, unmoved. Seungcheol found it freaky.

What’s with this dude?

The other, actually did find the joke funny but it wasn’t like he was going to react. Technically, he sort of was a therapist. Or at least would have been something of the sort, if he didn’t choose another occupation. 

Wonwoo observed the boy closely, it’s what he’s here for, but it’s also his habit. Looking, and learning. Seungcheol sat, propped up against the headboard, his limbs all tucked into himself. He barely made eye contact, a sparing glance from time to time. 

It was clear to Wonwoo that the younger was uncomfortable and while that is what he wanted, he decided it was better to just skip to what he was really here for. 

“What was your mother like Seungcheol?” and immediately, like he had predicted, they met eyes. The anxiousness, the bewilderment all evident in those orbs.

“Why do you need to know?” Seungcheol asked, voice going from a nonchalant, sarcastic tone, to a serious, almost threatening one. He thought he had made it clear before, his mother, was a topic that crosses the line. 

“Why won’t you answer?” Wonwoo shot back, hiding how pleased he was to see the younger’s hands curl into fists. He was getting angry, which was what he needed. 

“It’s none of your business.” he grunted.

“Did you know, that there's no record of you from when you were born up until you were seven? You didn’t exist, but then you popped up out of nowhere in school records. A few months after you turned seven. A few months after your mom died.” 

“What are you getting at?” Seungcheol questioned, slowly becoming louder as he began to get more enraged. 

“You’re angry. You’re so angry. That’s a good thing, it makes you human. But you can’t control yourself and we can’t have that in this job.” Wonwoo told him, calm and unbothered as ever. It was infuriating. Nothing, not a single giveaway to whatever he was feeling. 

“And what? Asking me about my mom and about my life that I didn’t know wasn’t on record is going to change that?” the older didn’t reply to him, only continuing on from his point.

“You know what we are and what we do, you know what you joined and why you did. When we send you out, what happens when something triggers you? You’ll lash out. Which compromises not only you but everyone here.” he said softly in an even tone, nothing malicious behind it.

“I know that.” Seungcheol gritted out.

“What happened that day your mom died?” 

Wonwoo glanced at Seungcheol’s hands. Bawled into extremely tight fists, his knuckles were a distinct shade of white, and they shook with the force Seungcheol’s holding in, trying not to punch the older. 

“Read the fucking police report.” he hissed. 

“I did, but I want to hear it from you.”

“What difference will it make!? Why are you even asking!?” Seungcheol yelled out, standing up to stare down at the other, and at this point, Wonwoo knew he had him right where he wanted him. 

“I need to know what made you so angry. Before you can ever get revenge or avenge anyone else you need to get your shit together. I need more than just a hunch that it had something to do with your mom. I know there’s more to it than that. So I need to know, why are you so angry!?” 

Wonwoo matched the boy’s tone, standing to be level with him. He was close, he could see it. Seungcheol was going to snap. 

“They were wrong! The police report was bullshit!” Seungcheol shouted and for a second Wonwoo was confused.

He read the report, Seungcheol’s mother was shot in her car by a passing motorcycle, she lost control of the car and flipped. It was an empty road, she was found by another vehicle an hour after. It was too late by then. She had no relatives, so legal guardianship over her son was given to a family friend.

What about that was wrong? Wonwoo thought…. and then it hit him. He stared at the boy in front of him, whose whole body was rigid as he glared at the ground.

“You were there…” he said, eyes widening in realization. 

Seungcheol looked up, face contorted in pain.

“I watched her die.” 

“I watched the life leave her eyes. I held her while she bled out in my arms, while she smiled at me and told me that she loved me and that she was sorry she couldn’t stay. She told me I was going to be okay without her. Then I watched as she fell limp.” he choked out. The anger completely vanished from his voice.

“I watched as the shooter got off his bike to admire his work. I saw him. He had a helmet on but I saw him, I would never forget his eyes. I never forgot how he looked at my dead mother and laughed. He fucking laughed. They never believed me, the police. Who would believe a seven year old right?” 

Seungcheol let out a wet chuckle. As he felt something sting in his eyes.

Tears. 

He hadn’t had those in years. 

“I watched her die in my arms. I saw her killer but I couldn’t do anything about it. I had to live on knowing I let him walk free.”

“Then you began hurting others, getting into fights and breaking laws to account for the mother you couldn’t save and for the killer you couldn’t bring to justice.” Wonwoo concluded. Stepping closer to the younger.

“It was my birthday...we were supposed to go to the movies…”

Seungcheol whispered. Chest constricting as the rush of emotions flowed through his body. Emotions of that day, and the months, the years that followed after. Everything he held onto. 

Then he broke. 

After so long. Seungcheol let the tears fall. He let it stream down his face as he choked on his own sob. It was a soundless cry, he held a hand to his mouth to drown out his own sorrow. 

Wonwoo watched the boy silently, this was it. What Jisoo had seen. The child. One who suffered in his guilt silently as he aged. A child swallowed in his guilt, swallowed in his rage. Letting it eat away at him.

He approached him carefully, arms hanging in the air where the boy could see. He saw as Seungcheol flinched and stepped back. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just going to touch you okay? It’s okay, you’re safe.” he told the younger. This time Seungcheol didn’t try to flee, he stood on the spot letting the older wrap his arms around him, tucking his head in his chest. 

It was a soft, but grounding hug.

Since when was the last time he got one of those? He didn’t know.

It wasn’t like his mom’s but it was enough. It was warm, he liked that. 

So he found himself wrapping his arms around the older too. He barely knew him, yet he spilled his woes. He just met this guy but, he felt like he already had known him for ages.

That… felt nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo well that was that
> 
> this chapter was a little longer but thats cuz cheol spilled the beans. with the next chapters will be more on developing the relationships. its gonna be more lighthearted, more crackish , idk its just more fluff 
> 
> Anyway hope u like dis chapter
> 
> Lots of LUVluvluvluvLUV
> 
> -Kii<3333333333


	12. The Aftermath

It was so warm, so calming, and in his mind, it just felt so safe. He had poured out everything he had suppressed since that day. The story that he knew to be true and yet no one believed in. Finally easing the burden, even if it was a little. 

God, he was so tired. The toll it took on his mind was indescribable, for years he kept it to himself, covering up the memories and the emotions with violence because that’s the only way he knew how. Now it all came out, in a rush of words, the overflowing pain finally spoken aloud.

The embrace lasted longer than Seungcheol had expected and at some point, he found himself drifting. Never once had he found himself so comfortable in someone’s arms apart from his mother’s. It felt so, different.

Wonwoo kept a gentle but firm grip on the boy, after a few minutes of holding him he felt the weight in his arms gradually increase. He could tell the other was becoming drowsy. Easing them down to the floor, Wonwoo rested against the frame of the bed, with Seungcheol on his lap, tucked tightly into his chest.

He could feel the tears wetting his shirt but that didn’t bother him. Wonwoo felt the kid become sluggish, before his eyes closed and the emotional exhaustion lulled him to unconsciousness.

Even with his state, his arms never left Wonwoo.They stayed holding on to him, like he was afraid to let go, afraid he’d be left. He held onto Wonwoo like his life depended on it. The elder knew exactly what it was. Touch starvation. 

He noticed how the younger was very hesitant to physical contact. And yet the moment Wonwoo hugged him, he melted into him. He guesses the only physical contact Seungcheols ever gotten were punches and kicks. 

The boy must’ve never realized how much he craved affection until he actually got it. He smiled sadly at Seungcheol in his arms, running his hand through the soft hair. Wonwoo didn’t like the idea that this might be the first time the other’s received physical contact that wasn’t violent. 

He hardly knows Seungcheol but he’s certain he’s going to change that. All of them would. It’ll be a work in progress but they’ll get there. They all helped each other through their worsts. They’ll help the kid now too.

But first, to another matter at hand.

“You can stop eavesdropping now.” Wonwoo said and laughed softly when the door opened to reveal eleven other sets of ears that were listening in.

They all grinned sheepishly and let themselves into the room. Chan quickly scurried to Seungcheol’s side, sitting down to pet his hair lightly. Out of all of them, he became really attached to the other fairly quickly. 

“He’s asleep?” Minghao asked as he approached the pair on the ground, looking at the boy fondly. 

Wonwoo nodded, peeking down to look at the younger’s sleeping face. “Yeah, it must’ve been really mentally jarring for him having to say all that.” his hand remained combing through Seungcheol’s hair and it seemed he liked it, since he kept leaning into the touch.

Once Chan backed away, Jisoo took his place grinning at the sight. “He looks more like a child this way. So small.” he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Seungcheol’s ear, his sleeping face now more clear to see.

“He let you hold him.” commented Jihoon who had been observing everything from afar. 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Seungkwan asked, putting down his phone that he was taking pictures with (for potential blackmail but no one needs to know that) to turn to the doctor.

“He seemed very against someone touching him unless he was fighting. He purposely avoids it, I don’t know if you guys noticed it but it was pretty obvious when I had to do check ups on him.” Jihoon explained.

“It’s not that he’s scared.” Wonwoo replied “It seems more like he’s not used to it. Once I got my arms around him, he relaxed.”

They all went quiet at that. Each having their own form of pity as they watched Seungcheol. It hit differently, especially since all of them had been through something similar to the boy. They couldn’t feel how it was for him but, they understood. Better than most could.

“Ummm….Jeonghan hyung, Joshua hyung.” a blonde popped out from the doorway, effectively grabbing the attention of the people in the room.

“Sorry to interrupt but uh we have an ordered hit. We need you to give the go ahead.” the twelve of them sighed, glancing at Seungcheol in Wonwoo’s arms. 

They weren’t really keen on leaving him, Wonwoo especially didn’t feel like letting go but it was protocol that all of them be briefed so they can discuss who is best fit for the job and have everyone’s input on how they should carry out the kill.

“Alright. Bambam, gather the others in the conference room, we’ll follow shortly after.” Bambam nodded to Jeonghan, before dashing off to gather the rest of their field members.

Wonwoo looked at his leaders, defiance clearly on his face. “I don’t think I should leave him, hyung. He’s vulnerable right now, if he wakes up alone after I forced answers out of him-” 

“I can stay.” Jun interrupted. “Technically Jihoonie hasn’t cleared me from my concussion yet. That means I’m not allowed out right?” 

Wonwoo was good at getting into people’s heads, he gets them emotional until they break and spill everything. It’s basic manipulation. Jun knew how much Wonwoo didn’t like using his tactics without staying to support and apologize to who he used it on.

“I guess that's true.” Jisoo said, looking to Jeonghan to see his approval. “Jun can stay with Seungcheol, Wonwoo we need you for this.”

“I can apologize for you Won.” Jun whispered to his friend “Go on, Mr. Second in Command.” he teased, earning a smile from Wonwoo.

Carefully, he stood up, keeping a firm hold on Seungcheol to make sure the younger didn’t fall. Wonwoo placed him down on the bed, bidding farewell to the boy and Jun, following the rest of his members out the room.

Jun sat down on the empty side of the bed, watching the slumbering figure in silence. He laid his hand on the younger’s head, noting how his hair was enticingly fluffy. He grinned seeing Seungcheol slightly curl into him.

“It’s only been a month, and yet you already have all of us wrapped around your finger.”

_____

“What can you give us on the target?” Jisoo asked from where he sat at the head of the table. Seokmin typed away at his laptop, pulling up a picture on the bigger screen behind him. 

“Kang Kyungsam. He was in our archive but all we had was his name and his connection to the Kang family who led the child trafficking ring in Gwangju. There had been zero activity from him up until about six months ago. Turns out after we took out his cousin, Mr. Kang decided to step up.” 

“There was a significant increase of missing children in Gwangju for the month and a half he was active. A total of twenty seven were filed in a missing person’s report but we suspect there’s a likelihood of there being at least forty kids that were taken.” Added in Seungkwan. 

They all tensed at the idea of having that many children be taken by a trafficking ring. Sadly though, it wasn’t the first time they’ve had a victim count like that. Forty was, actually small compared to the others they had seen.

“He stopped after that month and a half though. It seems he got what he wanted, that being money.” Hansol said, pulling up a few images of luxury houses and vehicles. “He bought all of this, last month. A total of two hundred million dollars were spent. All of this only came across our radar two days ago. He’s already living his best life.”

“Sick bastard.” Jihoon growled. “Who’s taking the hit?” That’s when the three hackers smirked.

“It seems Mr. Kang has a nice dinner party this evening to celebrate his recent engagement” Hansol said.

“An engagement to a girl thirty years younger than him.” Seungkwan joined in.

“He has a preference for young women in tight dresses, who play hard to get.” Finished Seokmin.

All heads in the room turned to a certain man, their undercover specialist, who groaned in his seat at the eyes looking at him.

“I’ll get the wig.” Minghao sighed.

_____

Half an hour later, Jun felt the lump of sheets beside him begin to stir. Soon after the other had left, Seungcheol managed to gather himself and the bed sheets into one ball. A sleeping habit Jun found quite endearing. 

A few minutes of squirming later, a tuft of black hair popped out from under the fabric and Jun found himself being stared at by a pair of dopey, hazel eyes. 

“Hello there Cheolie.” the elder greeted, smiling down at the other.

“Jun hyung.” his raspy voice replied, sitting up with the sheets still tangled around him. “Where’s…”

“Wonwoo?” Jun answered for him, earning a nod from the boy. “He, Minghao and Seokmin were sent out on a hit. They’re out on the field right now, everyone else is monitoring downstairs.”

Seungcheol peeled himself out of his burrito, rubbing his hand down his face to wipe the sleep off. “Why aren’t you watching?” he asked.

“Because I was waiting for a certain sleepyhead to wake up.” Jun teased. “You fell asleep on Wonwoo after your conversation. Which is partly why I’m here. He couldn’t stay with you so he wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry. He knows it wasn’t easy being forced to admit what happened.”

Seungcheol exhaled shakily at the memory “You heard?” 

“We were outside the door. Just in case things got out of hand.” the elder said, scooting closer to Seungcheol but not touching him.

“We knew that you were keeping something in that head of yours, but it was clear that you wouldn’t tell us. So we asked Wonwoo to try and get it out of you. I know that sounds dickish of us but it was important that we knew the root of your anger, that way we can help you.” 

The boy kept silent, eyes trained on his hands in front of him.

“On the field, if your emotions get the better of you, you could die. We all had our own issues when we first started, for example, I was too doubting of myself. Which ended up giving Minghao a bullet in the side.” Jun stared off into the distance, still regretful as he told the story.   
  


“ I ended up having to tell everyone else what I hid from them, that being my years of abuse and bullying that trampled my self-esteem, they helped me gain confidence, become sure of myself. Now I can lead and call the shots on missions. We all made a promise we can’t hide things after that.” 

Jun sighed looking back on it. He then turned to Seungcheol, hovering his hand right above his crossed legs, waiting to see the younger’s reaction. When he didn’t reel back, Jun slowly placed his hand on his knee.

“That’s why we needed answers out of you. Wonwoo was our best bet, at first we tried Chan and Mingyu since you seemed closer to them but that didn’t work. Wonwoo, is our interrogator, he’s trained in manipulation. But he hates using that on people who are not our targets.”

Jun ducked his head down, effectively meeting Seungcheol’s downcast eyes. “Hopefully you don’t hold it against him that he forced what happened to your mom out of you. Trust me, he’s gonna do his best to make it up to you. If him refusing to let go of you is anything to go by.”

“He what?” the boy asked, confused, and Jun chuckled loudly.

“Oh ho ho yeah, he cradled you in his arms like you were one of his newborn kittens, and when we got called in he did not want to leave until you woke up and he apologized. We ended up bargaining with him in order to get him out.”

As he heard the older man explain, Seungcheol felt an embarrassed blush crawl up his face. Being held like a newborn kitten? That was new. Very new. He couldn’t believe that he let himself pass out on Wonwoo like that. 

“Don’t worry Cheolie.” Jun comforted upon seeing the other’s flushed face “We all found you very cute.” 

The younger huffed and turned away, pulling on his mask a little to get more air in. “You got that name from Chan.” 

“Yes I did. I think it’s very fitting and so did the others. Anyway, would you like to see how the mission is doing? I’m sure Mingyu would like you to watch for study purposes.”

At the mention of Mingyu, Seungcheol became a little sour. Things between the two of them still weren’t as it used to, but damn did he need to do something about those puppy dog eyes. 

The slight change did not go unnoticed by Jun, he stood up on the bed and beckoned Seungcheol towards him. The latter reluctantly followed. 

“Is Mingyu still pouting?” Jun asked teasingly.

“How is it you always know?” the younger shot back accusingly but the other only smiled.

“I’m not Wonwoo but I notice things. If there’s one thing I know about Mingyu though..” he looked at Seungcheol with a suggestive smirk “He’s been patiently waiting for you to be comfortable enough to call him hyung.” 

Jun then left the dumbfounded Seungcheol at the top of the staircase, a new cheerful energy in his steps. 

_____

Seungcheol looked at Mingyu as they quietly drove back to the main house. School was actually not that terrible today, so he was in a better mood. The elder kept his eyes trained on the road even though it was completely empty.

The younger however, fidgeted in his seat. Although it went unnoticed by Mingyu. Finally after ten minutes, Seungcheol turned to the driver’s seat.

“Mingyu hyung.” he called out softly. 

Then the car screeched to a stop, completely surprising Seungcheol.

“What the fuc-’

“Again.” Mingyu interrupted, eyes wide as he gazed at the younger. “Say that again.”

“Mingyu...hyung.” he said carefully.

The elder broke out into a big smile, eyes turning into crescents. 

“Yes, Cheolie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff <3333
> 
> honestly sometimes i forget theyre not supposed to see cheols face yet but anyway we got a tiny snippet of Jun's backstory, dw the others have their own too. We also got a Bambam cameo. I luv him. so like one of the other groups that share the house with svt is got7.
> 
> anyway i hope u liek dis chapter, ill see u on the next one
> 
> Lots of LUVluvluvluvluv
> 
> -Kii<33333333333


	13. Progress

Block. Step to the side.

Plant your feet.

Grab, slide in.

Throw.

Mingyu hit the man with a satisfying thump, and even though he couldn’t actually see it, he knew that Seungcheol was grinning down at him under that mask. 

“Damn Seungcheol, that’s the fifth time in row that you’ve gotten Mingyu on the ground!” whistled Soonyoung from the sidelines. 

In the middle of their sparring lesson, Soonyoung had popped in to check on Seungcheol’s progress. Somehow through it, he had managed to turn it into a mini sparring competition and volunteered himself as the score keeper. 

Six rounds in, and Seungcheol was doing fairly well. The boy breathed out heavily from where he stood above Mingyu, catching his breath and soaking in the feeling of another victory.

“You’re really getting the hang of those throws kid, nice job.” the elder complimented once he got off the ground, sticking out a fist towards Seungcheol.

He paused for a few seconds, but eventually connected knuckles with Mingyu. The other man gave him a gleeful smile. It had been about two weeks since the talk with Wonwoo, and like Jun had told him, they were working on things.

It was mainly to get in control, to sort out the repressed emotions, the thoughts and the fears, it was to heal. They worked on the trust between them, the hesitance Seungcheol had in letting anyone in. To bust down the walls and shields the kid made in an attempt to cover up the overwhelming loss. 

Each and every one of them knew it all too well. 

When you have an abundance of a feeling, you try to conceal it with an abundance of another. So when there was too much pain, Seungcheol covered it with too much rage. Hoping one day, it would drown both out and everything becomes cold.

It was small things, things they slipped into his training without the younger noticing. Since they had a good feeling, Seungcheol would be very vocal about his dislike of any grander gestures. It was progress, but, they’ve come to realize…..

Seungcheol loved to be difficult.

_____

“FUCK NO!” Seungcheol screamed as he tried to escape Mingyu’s hold.

“Cheolie c’mon, it’s not as bad as you think.” Chan tried to console but the younger wasn’t having it.

“You are fucking crazy if you think I am going to follow him in to that god damn car!” 

Seokmin pouted from where he sat on the hood of a 2020 Subaru WRX. One of his favourite getaway cars this month. It had been about fifteen minutes since they had dragged Seungcheol back and forth from his failed escapes yet the younger was still resisting.

“Seungcheol, you’re going to have to get into one if his cars, with him at the wheel, while trying to flee the scene. You have to get used to it, so you mind as well try now.” Minghao reasoned with him. 

“I saw what happened to those other dudes who got out of that car! I am not going to share the same fate! No way in hell!” Seungcheol managed to knee his way out from Mingyu’s grip and began to run back inside.

Almost getting there before he was pulled back by his collar. “Oh come on Cheolie, Jackson and Jae just have weak stomachs, you’ll be fine.” 

Seungcheol turned and glared back at the blonde who had his shirt tightly in his hand. “Jeonghan-ssi….” he grumbled but the younger didn’t dare try to run, knowing if he did he’d be choked by his own clothing. 

“How cold Seungcheolie.” he gasped sarcastically “Now, either you get into that car willingly, or I’ll throw you over my shoulder and stuff you inside myself.”

“Like you could carry me.” the boy scoffed but Jeonghan only gave him a sly smirk.

“Would you like to test that theory?”

Seungcheol had officially been introduced to the other leader a few days after he talked to Jisoo. The elder had been sent off to do whatever a leader of a hitman organization does so Seungcheol didn’t really get a chance to fully talk to the guy till after he was done with his business.

Nonetheless, within a few minutes of a genuine conversation with him, it was painfully obvious that while Jeonghan looked extremely attractive (Seungcheol’s words exactly) and doll-like, his personality was anything but.

He already knew that this man was much more than just his appearance from their first encounter, his presence alone could kill someone if he really wanted to, but it was much more than that.

Jeonghan liked to make jokes and fool around. It was clear how much he adored and cared about everyone despite his lack of showing it. Being one of the oldest he was the nurturing kind. But he was the leader for a reason. 

When he wanted to be, he was sly, he was intimidating, he was intelligent, he could control the room. He’s meticulous and had sadistic tendencies. He was also good at getting what he wants and winning in any way necessary.

That’s how Seungcheol found himself inside a car with Seokmin at the wheel. 

The other’s stayed at the front of the main house watching as the vehicle twisted and turned at illegal speeds. Ignoring the muffled shrieks and cries of their youngest member that came from it.

“You think he’ll be okay?” Minghao asked as he walked up to stand beside Jeonghan. 

“Of course!” the leader replied happily and Minghao looked back at him unimpressed.

Jeonghan sighed as he took in the sight in front of him “Go get the garbage can.” 

“I’ll get him an extra pair of clothes too.” mumbled Minghao before walking back into the house.

_____

Seungcheol walked into the main house after he arrived back from school. Surprisingly, he didn’t find himself being sent to the office today. That was an accomplishment for him. While he did run into some arguments with the teacher’s, they were relatively minor.

He managed to get through the day without busting someone’s nose or getting dragged to the principal because of his insubordination. It was a good thing but damn did it tire him out. It took a lot to hold himself back from retaliating. 

But he knew that the others would be proud of him for his control. He’d rather shut his trap for eight hours than find himself on the other end of Mingyu’s puppy dog eyes, or someone’s scolding. Seungcheol shuddered at the memory.

Sighing as he walked to his room he was stopped at the staircase by a small poke on his shoulder. He swerved around to see a familiar silver haired hacker.

“Hansol hyung?”

Now Seungcheol wouldn’t say that he was as close to Hansol as he was Chan, Mingyu or even Jun, but he and the trio had hung out multiple times. Most of the time they played video games, or he would watch as they hacked and screwed around with people’s computers. 

“You up for some serious things right now?” the elder asked, looking somewhat uneasy which just interested the boy more.

“Depends what it is.” 

“We’ve been looking at your mother’s case for the last few weeks and we have footage of the other drive-by’s. Jeonghan wanted to know if you’re up for it since we do have a few questions we think only you could answer.”

The topic of his mother wasn’t brought up all that often and eventually they stopped talking about it knowing how Seungcheol originally reacted to it. He realized though he can’t always be traumatized by it, if he wants to avenge her, he needs to deal with it head on.

With a heavy heart and determined eyes, Seungcheol looked at Hansol dead in the eyes.

“Yeah, I’m up for it.”

_____

Walking into the trio’s room, he noticed how uncharacteristically silent all of the men were. It was interesting seeing them so calm, usually no matter what situation, the twelve of them were boisterous. 

Having them gathered in the room, all of their faces serious and stern, reminded Seungcheol just exactly who these people were; killers. When it comes to their hits, they mean business. The atmosphere was heavy, each of them protruding a chilling aura.

This was a sight he had yet feast his eyes on. 

Underworld’s top dogs. Their best hitmen. All in one room.

“Hey Cheolie, you sure you’re okay with this?” Mingyu asked when he walked in and Seungcheol gave a short nod, slowly moving to stand in front of the various screens where the others were.

“These are the other eight victims. Three were like your mom, shot through the car window and five were shot while they were walking on the street.” Seungkwan told him as eight videos were pulled on the screens. “There’s no footage of your mom’s shooting, we have to rely on you for that one.” 

Seungcheol took a deep breath and conveyed his understanding. 

“We’re going to play these videos and we need you to tell us if the man riding the motorcycle is the same one you remember.” Hansol explained to him carefully.

“Yeah I understand.” he replied stiffly and though he received concerned looks from the others around him, Seungcheol kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Each video played and he watched each one attentively, looking for anything similar and anything that was out of place. Seungkwan froze each clip once the shooter had killed his victim and was riding away.

The hacker zoomed in each frame, patiently waiting for Seungcheol’s response.

The boy let out a strangled sigh “He’s exactly how I remember him.” 

“Okay.” Wonwoo stepped beside Seungcheol “What about the motorcycle?” 

“I.. I can’t remember the model, all I know is that it was black.” 

“Alright.” the elder hushed “I’m going to try something with you. Can you close your eyes?” Seungcheol, despite being confused, followed and shut his eyes.

“This might be hard for you but I need you to bring yourself back to when the accident happened. Imagine yourself in the moment.”

Knowing it would hurt, Seungcheol pushed through, throwing himself back onto the fateful day. All of the memories flowed in and suddenly...he was there.

In the car, with his mother beside him.

The twelve men carefully observed. Ignoring Seungcheol’s tightly shut eyes or the tenseness of his body. Or how his hands gripped onto Wonwoo’s.

“Replay, through the whole thing. Is there something you missed?” Wonwoo softly said to him, waiting for the answer.

Suddenly the younger’s eyes shot open, disregarding the tears building up in his eyes, he turned to the trio seating in front of the video tapes.

“The third video, zoom in on the man’s chest just as he looks at the victim.” Hansol acted quickly, pulling up the exact moment Seungcheol was describing.

“Zoom in closer...closer….stop.” Seungcheol rushed to point at a tattoo on the screen. “He had that tattoo when he peeked into the driver’s window. I saw it down his shirt.” 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Seungkwan swore. 

“What? What do you mean?” he asked.

“That tattoo belongs to a subdivision of a mob on the southside of the country.” the hacker explained.

“La Scala Reale. The Royal Flush.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo anyone who speaks Italian plz don't kill me if my translation is wrong, i studied italian very vaguely in the past but i dont remember anything so i used google translate (´・ω・｀)
> 
> anyway im going on vacationn! yay :D so idk when the next chapter is gonna come out but for the next few chapters it wont really be plot based. Its just gonna be cheol and svt fluff, buildign relationships and stuff soooo yeaaa


	14. Interlude: Jihoon The Weaponized Doctor

Jihoon was working on a new firearm when a knock on his lab door tore his attention away from his new toy. 

He had been working on the gun for the past ten hours or so. Binge working was a typical habit of his and the others, while mostly against it, never really fought with him when he went on one.

Jihoon knew when to take a break and when he forgot, one of the members would come in to drag him out. Looking at the clock, he was sure it had only been forty-five minutes since his last break, so as to why he was being interrupted, was unknown to him.

“Jihoon hyung~” Seokmin sang as he skipped into the lab, earning a scowl from the doctor. “I was wondering if you wanna go to the movies with me.”

The elder raised an eyebrow in question “Shouldn’t you have more important things to do than watch a movie?” 

Seokmin sat down on the chair across from where Jihoon was working to pout. “Half of us are at Daegu for a meeting. They come back tonight! It’s our last chance to have fun before they make us do work again. C’mon hyung.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and turned back towards his project “Go with someone else, I’m staying here.”

He heard Seokmin sigh and stand up “Fine~ I’ll ask Jun hyung. Can you at least pick up Seungcheol from school? Mingyu asked me to do it since he’s gone but since you’re here…”

The doctor looked at the younger blankly “Why me? The kid doesn’t even like me.” 

“Hyung, Cheolie’s the one who thinks you don’t like him. And that’s because you don’t even talk to him, but we both know you adore him only you won’t show it. Stop being so emotionally closed off, it’s a bad example for him.”

Jihoon frowned at Seokmin, clearly disapproving but never really denying it. Instead he groaned and checked the clock. “He’s out at three right? Fine. I’ll pick him up, but only this once.”

Seokmin beamed knowing he won, thanking his hyung before bouncing off to who knows where. Jihoon sighed and went back to work, setting his alarm for two thirty.

Ten minutes before three, the doctor parked his car on the side of the school where he knew Mingyu always parked and waited for Seungcheol. 

At three o’clock on the dot, the black haired boy slid himself into the passenger seat. About to begin a conversation when he turned to see Jihoon looking right at him.

“Jihoon-ssi?” he mumbles out confused, almost wondering if he got into the wrong car. If that was the case however, what would Jihoon be doing at his school?

“I was asked to pick you up.” the elder explained vaguely, before turning on the engine and pulling out of the side of the road.

The drive was quiet, Seungcheol still surprised that the other picked him up and Jihoon unsure of what to do with the boy. He realized Seokmin was right, he never really talked to the younger so he had no idea what to do.

When they walked into the main house, Jihoon breathed in relief, hoping now he could just go back into his lab and work for as long as he wanted. That was before he realized how quiet the whole house was. It was too quiet.

Seungcheol also found it weird, checking out the kitchen, a certain bright pink sticky note stuck out to the two of them. Plucking it from the counter Jihoon read it.

_ Jihoon hyung!  _

_ It turns out that everyone wanted to go to the movies. Sorry we didn’t tell you in advance. Please keep an eye on Seungcheol okay? The hyungs will kill me if they find out I left him alone. Thanks a lot! _

_ -Seokmin _

“Lee Seokmin you little shit.” Jihoon growled out upon reading the note. Effectively startling Seungcheol who was reading over the elder’s shoulder. 

He groaned and rubbed his hand across his face in an attempt to stifle his anger. He had already picked up the kid and now he has to what? Babysit him? What in the fucking-

Jihoon turned to Seungcheol with a defeated smile “Well...guess you’re stuck with me.”

The boy quickly shook his head “I can just hang out in my room, I won’t cause any trouble or anything.” he said only to be waved off.

“I know you won’t but I don’t need Mingyu’s scolding if he finds out that not even one of us kept you company. I still have something I need to work on, you don’t mind hanging around in the lab do you?” Jihoon asked and Seungcheol shook his head.

So for the next two hours Seungcheol sat at the side table, scrolling away at his phone while the doctor fiddled away with his firearm, occasionally glancing at the younger across the room to make sure he was okay.

He had to admit, at first, he was against Seungcheol ever joining them. The kid was temperamental, reckless, and he had already gotten involved with several gangs and authorities. It didn’t seem like a good idea.

But he soon warmed up to the idea upon seeing the younger in training. While he had control issues and a fair amount of suspicious uncertainties, he was hardworking and driven. Jihoon could see the fire in his eyes, Seungcheol knew what he was fighting for.

After the confrontation with Wonwoo, it was clear that he was doing his best to try and work out his underlying faults. He listened, learned to talk with his mouth not his fists. Seungcheol took everything they taught him and bettered himself little by little.

He could tell he was trying to trust them. To let them in. In the time Seungcheol spent in the organization, more and more was revealed about him. Aspects of himself that he covered with his violent actions, began to peek through.

The result of the childhood he was entitled to, that was stripped away. 

Jihoon didn’t think that Seungcheol really realized it but they sure did, and they did their best to give back what they could. Well, at least the others did. Now that he really thought about it, he didn’t really contribute much on those parts.

Making his way to the bored boy, he placed a hand on the table to gain his attention. “Hey, do you wanna watch a movie till the others get back?” he smiled relieved when the other perked up and nodded.

_____

After the first movie the pair had stopped for some snacks, Jihoon making some hot chocolate while Seungcheol made ham sandwiches. 

“Jihoon-ssi.” 

“Just call me hyung kid, you call everyone else that, you should call me that too.” Seungcheol nodded unsurely.

“Then if that’s the case you can call me Cheolie. Chan made it up and everyone just started calling me that.” 

“Alright.” Jihoon replied with a smile, letting the kitchen become awkwardly silent again.

As the elder placed the second mug into the microwave, Seungcheol stopped spreading the sauce to look at Jihoon curiously.

“Can I ask you something?” he put forward, a way to cure the uncomfortable lack of sound and to quench his wonder. Jihoon only hummed and waited for the question.

“Mingyu hyung said you were the only actual doctor here, but you don’t look like you’re in your thirties. I heard becoming a doctor takes a good few years.” at this Jihoon chuckled, not replying at first.

They grabbed the snacks and headed back into the living room, placing the food at the table, they both made themselves comfortable before the doctor ever said anything.

“You’re right. I’m not in my thirties.” he began and Seungcheol faced him, listening closely.

“I guess you can say my family was, well off. They were filthy rich. Generations and generations of doctors and surgeons. I’m sure that speaks for itself.” he laughed half-heartedly.

“Of course I had to follow in their footsteps. And with all the connections and money, I could easily skip a few years of residency, I even got out of highschool early to go to med school. It’s really interesting to know what money could get you.”

Jihoon spoke with a certain bitterness in his voice that Seungcheol could recognize as spite. The younger had no idea why the elder was telling him any of this. As far as he knew, Jihoon didn’t like him all that much, and close is a word he wouldn’t use to describe their relationship.

“Y-you don’t have to tell me this, uh I’m sorry I asked-” Seungcheol stuttered out, surprised that Jihoon would expose him to this kind of personal information.

“No, kid it’s fine. I feel like it’s fair. I heard your story without your consent. I want you to hear mine too.” It wasn’t everyday that Jihoon would tell this to anyone, let alone this kid who he’s barely spoken to these past few months.

But he felt that it was right. He liked this kid. More than he probably would admit.

“What happened then?” Seungcheol gathered the courage to ask after assuring himself that this was okay.

“I died.” Jihoon answered simply.

The bewildered look on Seungcheol’s face made him snort “Not literally.” he cleared up “I never liked my family’s lifestyle, money, parties, and later on, the illegal deals. That’s when I drew the line.” Jihoon stared into the mug, as if reliving the events in his head.

“It was never about saving lives. It was about the reputation, the profit. It was disgusting. That was about the time I met Jeonghan hyung. I found out their cause and as insane as I thought it was at the time, I joined.” The grin that appeared on the elder’s face was soft, it was a good memory.

“So being part of a rich and famous family, the only way to get me out without just suddenly disappearing was to fake my death. The public mourned for a bit but soon I was part of the past and I can do this job freely.” 

Seungcheol stared in awe as Jihoon finished the story. He had always seen those fake deaths and rich family tropes in films but actually having a living and breathing example was…(in his words)… fucking badass.

“Anyway, enough of that. Let’s carry on shall we?” he proposed gesturing back to the TV. Seungcheol happily complied, taking a bite of his sandwich as Jihoon pressed play.

_____

As they carried on into the night, the room became chilly. At least to Seungcheol it was. Glancing over to Jihoon however, showed that the doctor was apparently unbothered. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, Jihoon was a walking heat pack. Radiating warmth from his side of the couch. A warmth that attracted the younger, closer and closer towards him. An action that was completely instinctive on Seungcheol’s part.

As the boy grew sleepier, he sought out warmth. A feeling attributed to safety. All of this happened without Jihoon noticing.

Until a heavy weight suddenly plopped itself on the elder’s shoulder. He looked to see Seungcheol totally knocked out on him. With all his limbs tucked into himself, it was clear to Jihoon that the younger was cold. 

He smiled softly, pulling Seungcheol down into his lap to keep him close. “You should’ve just asked for a blanket.” he scolded quietly to the sleeping figure. Running his hand through the black locks that his other members seemingly can’t stay away from.

The boy snuggled into the heat, seeking out more of the touch and presence. Unconsciousness is when someone is the most vulnerable, and one of the times someone’s real desires shine through.

For Seungcheol, that was comfort. 

“Hyung..” the slumbering boy, mumbled out and Jihoon swore his heart melted a little.

“You’re still just a child, aren’t you?” he asked to no one in particular. And instead let himself follow the boy into the world of dreams.

_____

In the end Seokmin and the group were still caught by the others. Earning a light scolding from Wonwoo about responsibility before they all drove back. On the way Mingyu asked why Seungcheol wasn’t with them.

He then proceeded to become horrified upon finding out that he was left with none other than Jihoon. They received another scolding from Mingyu too.

Walking into the main house, they weren’t sure what they would find.

Most of the house was lit because of the monitors and other members that were on duty that night, but a certain area was dark except for the light of a TV. 

The eleven of them ushered in, worried to see the scene only to stop mid stride in shock.

On the couch laid two sleeping bodies. Jihoon who was propped against the back of the couch, head lolled to the side and Seungcheol who was cuddled up in the elder’s lap. Jihoon’s hand still on the younger’s head. 

They all collectively beamed at the image, Seungkwan immediately pulling out his phone to snap pictures. 

“Looks like we had nothing to worry about.” Jisoo said, as he appeared with a blanket in his hands to lay over the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interupt the current plot to throw in family fluff! the next few chapters are going to be telling how Cheol got closer to each member and provide a little backstory, sometimes they'll be paired up or they'l be singluar like Jihoon's chapter.
> 
> the chapter title also tells you the position of that character for shits and giggles, as for their codenames? They'll be revealed later on :D
> 
> anyway im gone on vacation now so i apologize if the chapters are far apart
> 
> Lots of luvVVVVVVVVVVVvvv
> 
> ~Kii <33333


	15. Interlude II: Jun and Minghao The Honeypot and The Infiltrator

Seungcheol didn’t know what had gotten into him. 

He had been doing so well! So fucking well. 

Maybe it was the fact he already had quite a bad day or the fact that he was actually making progress only to get insulted for it, but he knew he fucked up.

He broke a rule and the promise he made.

Now here he was, sitting in the principal’s office, hands tucked into his lap and his head hung in shame as he should be.

What did he do? Well, he did what he always used to do, he let his fists do all the talking. Now he had a freshman taken to the ER for possibly multiple broken bones and an angry parent wanting to rip him to shreds.

How wonderful.

He heard the door of the office open and close before a figure sat himself in the desk before him. The man sighed as Seungcheol met his eyes.

“Seungcheol, what happened?” He asked but the student didn’t answer him. Seungcheol didn’t want to, what was he supposed to say?

Fighting was what he was known for, everyone had this idea that he picks fights for shits and giggles. Even if he did have a valid reason to hit the freshman, it wasn’t like anyone was going to believe him. The principal only sighed again.

“It’s been two months since the last time I saw you here. To be honest I’m proud of you. Whatever happened these past few months has been good for you and I can genuinely believe you didn’t want this to happen.”

Seungcheol was somewhat surprised at the declaration. The principal was someone he never thought of as an ally, but he at least knew that the man wasn’t out to get him.

But even if the principal believes him, the parent definitely won’t. Seungcheol was the talk of every freshman, the upperclassmen warned all of them of him, he knew many teachers gossiped to parents too. They were definitely not going to understand him.

However he didn’t really care about the parents or the boy. He only cared about a certain group of hitmen that he would have to face when he leaves. Seungcheol kept his eyes trained on his hands, anticipating his doom.

“Nonetheless, the parents don’t want to let this slide. Your guardian has already been called, they’re on the way as of this moment.”

His head shot up, giving his principal a look of absolute dread. He hadn’t seen the ajumma since that day they got attacked. He gave her a phone call, all he told her was that he'd found a good place and that he was going to do better.

After that he had never spoken to her again. He’s bothered her enough, twelve years to be exact, and he wished that with him gone, she can live the rest of her life stress free. Now she’s going to be called here.

“You’re going to wait here, we are going to have a talk with the students' mother and I’ll call you if we need you okay?” With that the man stood and left the room. Seungcheol sank his head on the table. Counting down to the inevitable.

He didn’t know how long it had been when the door finally opened.

“Hey Cheolie.” 

That wasn’t the ajumma’s voice.

Spinning around his eyes widened upon seeing who was standing there.

“Jun hyung.” 

Oh you have got to be fucking with me.

This was so much worse. So much fucking worse.

Seungcheol couldn’t meet the elder’s eyes. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, if the ajumma was called they could settle things and he could keep this from the others, but of course luck was not on his side.

The fact of the matter is, Jun was here, and if the rest of them didn’t already know surely they would later. Seungcheol felt more shame settle itself in his stomach.

They are going to be so disappointed in him.

“How are you doing?” He asked and the boy only shrugged, not trusting himself to speak.

“Alright. Minghao is just talking to the other boy’s Mom right now, then we’ll take you home okay?” Seungcheol only nodded and held his bag a little closer to himself, unconsciously trying to shield himself from the misery.

Soon enough Minghao popped his head in the door, greeting the younger with a small smile. 

“Ready to go?” Minghao said and Seungcheol threw his bag over his shoulder and followed the other out.

Once they got to the car, he slid into the back seat and put on his seat belt quietly, while the other two sat at the front.

“Are they going to press charges?” Seungcheol asked after they pulled out of the school area.

“They wanted to, but we managed to talk them out of it.” replied Jun from the passenger's seat.

He let out a small sigh of relief, he was glad he wasn’t going to jail again or stuck doing community service but he still felt there wasn’t much he should be relieved about.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, peering out the window to look anywhere but the front where Jun and Minghao were.

“Why did they call you?” Seungcheol asked, wondering why the ajumma wasn’t called when her number was in the system.

“Seokmin changed the contact number the day you went back to school. Me and Haohao are usually at home or around town so our number was put in.”

Seungcheol hummed in understanding and stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Still unsettled by the guilt bubbling inside him.

Jun and Minghao didn’t talk either. Which only made Seungcheol feel worse. They were definitely disappointed in him, or mad, or something along those lines and he hated it. 

He really fucking hated it.

Back then, being sorry for what he did was something he wasn’t capable of, but being with these people brought out a different side of him. He wanted to listen to them, to improve, to let them help him become more than what he was.

He wanted to make them proud of him. Seungcheol didn’t know when this sudden need for their approval appeared but there it was. He promised that he’d stop getting into fights, he’d do his work and graduate.

Yet he didn’t do that. 

Them not even addressing the situation only hurts more, if they are upset at him or angry at him, why won’t they just say so? Why aren’t they saying anything? 

It confused him and overall made the situation more shitty for Seungcheol, but he didn’t do anything about it. He shut his mouth and just waited to be out.

Soon enough however, Seungcheol couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be sure.

When they walked into the main house, he carefully grabbed the fabric of Minghao’s shirt before the older could walk away. 

“Cheol?” Minghao asked confused as he turned toward the boy.

“Hyung..” he winced as his voice slightly cracked “Hyung are you mad at me?”

Seungcheol failed to notice Minghao’s previously confused face melt into concern as he stared off into the ground, afraid of looking at the elder.

“Is that what you thought Cheolie?” And Seungcheol felt himself choke up.

“I really didn’t mean to cause trouble, I’m sorry hyung.” He apologized with a wavering voice, hand gripping onto Minghao’s shirt a little tighter.

“Aw Cheolie no, we’re not mad. Why would you think that.” Jun answered as he walked back from the kitchen after hearing the younger.

“I-I promised not to pick fights anymore. And-and you were quiet so I thought-” Minghao cut him off by pulling him into a hug.

Minghao wasn’t a touchy person, and he knew that Seungcheol was still working on that certain aspect. He hadn’t realized that he had touch starvation and many times the physical interactions he had with them were an unconscious decision. 

They noticed however, that Seungcheol was beginning to open up, while most contact was on instinct, there are times where Seungcheol purposely sought out their affection. It was those times that they made sure Seungcheol felt safe, so he knows he can do it again.

Minghao was happy when Seungcheol didn’t flinch back from him, instead the boy only curled himself deeper into the embrace. 

It hit the elder that Seungcheol was feeling guilty, that he thought he had disappointed them. Him clinging onto Minghao solidified that he was looking for any sign that they weren’t upset at him.

He let go of the boy and stepped aside to let Jun pull him into a hug, smiling softly at his partner burying himself into Seungcheol’s hair and Seungcheol holding Jun like his life depended on it.

Jun also noticed this, tightening his arms around the younger to ensure that he knew he was there. Then, a low groan from Seungcheol, brought them to alertness.

“Cheolie… what was that?” Jun asked carefully, as he pulled back but Seungcheol didn’t answer. Instead he looked at Jun with wide eyes, as if he was caught.

Minghao sighed and moved to be in front of Seungcheol. Giving the other a look when he tried to escape. The elder pulled Seungcheol’s shirt up, looking sadly at the large bruise on the younger’s side.

Jun stared him down “Choi Seungcheol, were you planning on hiding this from us?” he scolded.

“No!” Seungcheol retorted “I… I just forgot that I had it. I didn’t mean to hide it from you. I’m sorry….” the last part of his sentence was whispered and Jun’s eyes softened.

“It’s okay Cheolie, come on. Jihoon isn't here but we can take care of it.” Jun took him by the hand and led them into the doctor’s lab.

Minghao sat Seungcheol down on the chair as Jun rummaged through Jihoon’s drawer, pulling up his own seat to be beside the younger.

Soon enough, Jun returned with water, some pills and an ice pack with a towel over it. “It’s ibuprofen, it’ll help with the pain” He handed the pills and water to Seungcheol, watching as the other swallowed it down.

Minghao, who had taken the ice pack from Jun, kneeled in front of the boy, lifting his shirt to reveal the bruise growing on his side. Carefully he placed the ice pack on it, frowning in sympathy as Seungcheol flinched at the cold.

“So..” Mingaho began as he kept the ice on Seungcheol “Can you tell us what happened?” 

“I got into a fight.” he deadpanned, earning an eye roll from the two hyungs.

“I think we already knew that. I mean the details Cheolie.”

Seungcheol sighed and took the ice pack from Minghao, keeping it on the bruise himself. “I was having a bad day.” he began and the two of them urged him to continue.

“I got yelled at by my teachers, the work was confusing, and the other students were being asses. This one in particular. He was a popular freshman and he said something that pissed me off.” 

“So you beat him to a pulp?” Minghao said, and Seungcheol shrugged.

“Don't lie Seungcheol. We’ve been working on your temper, do you expect us to believe you didn’t learn anything these past months?” the elder said sternly.

“I wasn’t lying. It really was a bad day but I swear I ignored everything the best I could.”

“Okay then, let me rephrase the question” Jun popped in “How did you get the bruise? It’s suspiciously large to be made from a punch or a kick.” 

“It was a chunk of wood.” the boy mumbled. The pair looked at him flabbergasted. 

“I was in the back of the school to calm down during lunch. A group guys came up to me, the freshman being one of them.” Seungcheol murmured, knowing the other two won’t let him be, he mind as well come out clean.

“They said things but I didn’t want to get into a fight so I tried to walk away. They didn’t like that so the freshman grabbed a chunk of wood from the trash and wacked me in the side. I still tried to walk away but then they said something that crossed the line, I snapped and attacked them.”

“What did they say?” Minghao asked and he watched carefully as Seungcheol’s fists tightened at the memory.

“First they asked me what happened to me. Why am I so docile all of a sudden. Why don't I fight or talk back. Then…”

“Then?”

“Then I tried to leave and they said they knew why. They said they saw the expensive car I get out of and go into everyday. They asked who my sugar daddy was. Whose dick I was sucking to get such a privilege.”

Seungcheol didn’t notice Jun’s and Minghao’s face suddenly turn dark. “They had no right to say that. Let alone about you guys, who literally get rid of wacko criminals as a job. I got so mad and I just went at ‘em.”

It was silent for a second and Seungcheol was scared about what their reactions would be.

“I’m gonna kill them.” Jun growled, already moving to leave.

“Jun no! They’re kids!” Minghao called out, grabbing him by the wrist and stopping him.

“Like I give a fuck if they’re kids. They hurt one of my babies. No way in hell am I gonna let that slide.” 

“Junnie, I know you wanna hurt them, I do too but Seungcheol is more important, we can deal with those shitheads later.” Mingaho reasoned, pointing to the younger who was staring at them surprised.

Jun harshly sighed and went back to Seungcheol “Right right. Cheolie’s more important. C’mon let's go to the living room, it’s more comfortable there.”

_____

“Hyung?” Seungcheol called out softly from where he sat on the couch.

He watched as Jun went back and forth, placing some warm tea on the coffee table, then a few sandwiches, after that more pillows to give Seungcheol, and then he came back with multiple blankets.

“Just let him do his thing kid.” Minghao chuckled “He’s a little protective. Doesn’t like seeing people he cares about hurt. That’s why he’s coddling you.”

“He called me one of his babies.” Seungcheol hummed, still weirded out by the new nickname.

“He thinks of all of us like that. We’re his family, and he wants to take care of us.” 

“Family… huh.” he mumbled out. 

Minghao didn’t let it be known that he heard the younger, instead he put his cup of tea down and scooched closer to Seungcheol.

“Cheolie...I want you to know something.” the boy tilted his head and he tore his attention away from Jun “Whatever happens, we will never be mad at you.”

Jun took a seat beside Minghao, he didn’t say anything, he let his partner do the talking. 

“Of course there will be times we could be upset at you, but that will be because we care about you and the last thing we want is to see you hurt. We will always ask your side of the story before coming to a conclusion. That’s how it works here.”

“I’m still sorry I got into a fight. I know I promised not to do that.” Seungcheol answered. 

Quite honestly, Seungcheol felt tears swell in his eyes. They cared about him. He’s never heard that before. He was still trying to open up and sometimes it was hard for him to stray from what he let himself know to be true.

But he felt it, he felt the others trying to coax him out. Showing him that he doesn’t have to hide. Maybe that’s what he panicked when he broke the rule. It wasn’t that he sought out their approval. 

It’s that he didn’t want to lose them.

And he thought disappointing them would do that.

“It’s okay that you got into a fight Cheolie. You know it was wrong and you’ll do your best to not do it again. That’s what matters.” Jun told him.

“Yeah. Plus I got into a few fights myself when I was in highschool.” Minghao added in, at which Jun bursted out laughing. Seungcheol just looked at them confused.

“Oh I remember those days!” Jun giggled out. Minghao turned to Seungcheol, letting Jun go about his means.

“Jun and I were in the same highschool. I’m sure he told you but he was bullied back then for being openly gay. Let’s just say I didn’t like that.”

“You should’ve seen him!” the elder of the three piped in “Every time someone ever did anything to hurt me, he’d outright pumble them to the ground.”

“I don’t really think that was something to laugh about Junnie.” Minghao grumbled.

“Haohao was my knight in shining armour. I probably wouldn’t have made it through highschool if it wasn’t for him.” 

“Junnie.” the other said warningly.

“Hush my love. Let me tell Cheolie how amazing you are.” Minghao only fakely gagged in response.

Seungcheol looked between the two of them, mouth opening in enlightenment. He gestured between the two “So...you two…”

Jun raised an eyebrow, then let out a chuckle “Yep, ever since he graduated. We’re partners both in and out of the field. I think it was only fitting don’t you think? My saviour as the love of my life.”

Minghao rolled his eyes mumbling out a soft “you sap”.

“Anyway, how are you feeling?” Jun asked and Seungcheol grinned.

“I’ll live.”

“Good. But we’re still getting Jihoon to take a look at that. Everyone knows by the way, I called earlier.”

Seungcheol sat up in alarm.

“HYUNG!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez sorry it took so long to update. i went on "vacation" (ie. I didn't want to go but I still had to) and it was exhausting. I'm no good in social situations T-T
> 
> anyway thats Jun and Minghao's chapter, I don't really know who to put next, the order doesn't really matter ig
> 
> so who do u guys wanna see? 
> 
> Lots of LUVluvlUV luv
> 
> -Kii<3


	16. Interlude III: Wonwoo The Right Hand Man

Seungcheol was bored. Really really bored.

Once again he found himself fighting to stay awake in history class. With the teacher spouting a bunch of bullshit he really could care less about and the classroom half in disarray and half in order.

The back being where the class clowns sat and the front where the top students sat. Seungcheol sat in the dead center. Close enough so the teacher could keep and eye on him but far enough that he doesn’t disrupt the good students.

The whole situation was just tedious. Staring at the clock, he begged for the hands to move faster. This was his last class, if he could just hold out a little longer, he’d be able to get out.

“Alright as you know mid-term exams are happening in two weeks.” The teacher announced and Seungcheol stopped himself from groaning out loud.

He had forgotten about those.

Technically he can’t “fail” this class because failing isn’t a thing at his school. The only reason he was held back was because of his attendance. Thus, he could probably just wing the exam and it would be fine.

“The main topics that will be on the exam are important historical events and how they affected the world we live in today. As well as the differences of each country’s identities compared to our own.”

Seungcheol tried not to snort. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to bomb that exam. He’s never been good at remembering things, which is probably why history is a difficult subject for him.

That and the fact he tries to pay attention, only to not succeed because it’s just that insanely boring to him.

“I hope everyone prepares for it and I wish you all good luck.” The bell rang and all the students began to get up from their seats to head home.

Seungcheol happily jumped out of his seat and grabbed his bag, about to dash out the room when his teacher stopped him.

“Seungcheol, could I talk to you?”

He really wanted to just walk out, and he totally could, but that would probably not end well for him. So with a sigh he walked up to the teacher’s desk.

“ I didn’t do something bad again did I?” he couldn’t help but let the sass come out of him. This was the teacher he had the most issues with and he had a pretty good feeling the guy hated his guts.

So why suddenly ask him to talk? It was way too suspicious for Seungcheol’s liking.

“No, no. I actually want to thank you for your good behavior these past few months. That and I also want to talk to you about your grades.”

“They’re fine aren’t they? I brought up my attendance record, I still graduate either way don’t I?” Seungcheol didn’t know why this conversation was relevant. 

He’d rather be at home where there’s a bed waiting for him and food. Mingyu’s supposed to be cooking curry again today. No way in hell was he going to pass that up. Mingyu makes a mean curry.

“Actually, I hate to inform you but despite you attending now and even if you continue to attend till the end of the year. You still won’t have enough in order to graduate.” Seungcheol’s brain screeched to a stop, looking absolutely stunned. 

He was going to scream.

What the fuck!?

“However, due to your improvement these past few months, the faculty has decided to make a certain...exception for you.”

Seungcheol breathed out, not realizing he had stopped breathing in the first place. He couldn’t stand having to repeat this year again. No fucking way.

“Should you get at least eighty five percent on this mid term exam. We will overlook your missing classes and allow you to graduate.” 

Oh son of a bitch!

Eighty five percent? Seungcheol had never gotten that grade in his whole life. A seventy, was already pushing it, but he had to graduate. He was lucky enough that he got this opportunity, they could’ve just told him that he would have to repeat the year.

In the end, he walked out of the building with heavy shoulders.

How the fuck is he supposed to get an eighty five on an exam? On a history exam no less?

_____

_ ‘The American Revolutionary war was also known as the American War of Independence- Oh fuck this!’ _

Seungcheol closed the textbook and slammed his head on his desk. He had about a week until the exam and he had no idea how long he had been re-reading his notes and papers.

Who the hell wants to learn about a country they don't even live in? He surely didn’t, but nonetheless it was supposed to show up in the exam. Whether he liked it or not he had to study it.

He sighed and raised his head, about to open his books once again when he felt something wet inside his mask. Walking into the bathroom, he pulled down the fabric just enough to see the cause. Lo and behold, blood seeped down from his nose and down to his mouth. 

He looked at the clock, it was already quite deep into the night. Guess the sudden increase in studying affected him more than he thought it would.

“Son of a bitch.” he grumbled as he grabbed a few tissues and brought it up to his nose.

Seungcheol plopped himself back on his chair and rested his forehead against the cold wood. Waiting for the bleeding to stop.

“Seungcheol?” a rough voice called out and the boy turned to see Wonwoo leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh, hi hyung.” the younger greeted back dully. Not having the energy for a more energetic welcoming. A change that Wonwoo quickly picked up on. That and the very obvious bloody nose.

“You’re nose bleeding kid?” Seungcheol nodded at that.

Wonwoo strided into the room and picked up the tissue box on the bedside table. He kneeled in front of the younger, giving him new tissues to replace the ones already soaked through. He threw the bloody kleenex into the trash, patting the boy on the shoulder.

“So you wanna tell me what’s up or are we going to play the avoid the subject game?” and like he expected Seungcheol, the petty little shit he was, huffed.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” 

“Cheolie.” Wonwoo warned “This past week you’ve been coming back from school more bummed out than usual, you’ve started studying non-stop, and you’ve given up sleep which everyone knows you love doing more than anything.”the boy slouched, signaling his defeat.

“Even if I continue to go to class everyday till the end of the year I still won’t meet the attendance requirements to graduate.” 

Wonwoo hummed “Then what’s with the stupid amount of studying?”

Seungcheol sank deeper into his seat “They said if I can manage an eighty five percent or higher in my history midterm, they’d let me graduate.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“Hyung! They chose history for one exact reason. I am shit at history. It’s my worst class.” he whined and Wonwoo only chuckled, sitting on the edge of Seungcheol’s bed to be level with him.

“Cheol, why didn’t you tell us?” the younger shrugged.

“I thought I could do it by myself.” he answered “Didn’t want to bother you…”

Wonwoo stared at Seungcheol for a moment, then flicked him on the head. “Stupid kid.We want you to bother us.” he pulled the younger’s chair closer “We’re here to help you Cheolie. We want to help you. We can’t do that if you won’t let us remember?”

Seungcheol dipped his head and let out a quiet sorry.

“It’s okay, we’re working on it. Believe me, we may be hitmen but all of us do have our highschool diploma, and most of us have at least one degree. If it’s school you’re struggling with then we can easily help you with that.” 

“That’s true. I guess I forgot, sorry hyung.” 

Wonwoo shook his head “Stop apologizing. It’s history you need help with right?” the younger nodded “Okay, I can help you with that.”

“Really? I knew you liked to read, but history? I didn’t expect that.” Wonwoo wanted to flick him in the head again.

“Yes I know history. I didn’t spend years being an absolute nerd with zero friends to not retain any sort of knowledge I gained.” 

Seungcheol leaned closer in interest “A nerd?”

“Yeah, yeah I was a nerd. My parents were addicts and gamblers, I was basically raised by my aunt. So I turned to books and school as a sort of way to cope.” Wonwoo could feel the frown appear on Seungcheol’s face at his words.

“It was a long time ago, so doesn't affect me anymore. I don’t mind talking about it kid. Anyway, you need to sleep. It’s like one in the morning. Has your nose stopped bleeding?” he gave a thumbs up “Good.”

The elder stood and closed all the remaining books and stacked the papers. “Get in bed and no working until tomorrow. It’s the weekend, we can study all you want after you get some rest, deal?”

“Deal.” Seungcheol replied, climbing into bed and settling himself into the sheets. Wonwoo shut off the lights as he stepped into the hallway.

“Goodnight Cheolie.” he said and just as he closed the door, he could hear Seungcheol bid him goodnight through a yawn. Wonwoo just smiled and headed back to his own room.

_____

“No, that’s still wrong. Try again.” 

Seungcheol whined loudly and threw his head back against the wall for the hundredth time that day. Earning himself narrowed eyes from the elder sitting across from him.

“Seungcheol if you keep doing that you’re going to break a whole in the wall.” Wonwoo scolded lightly.

“Fuck you.” the boy shot back and immediately regretted it when the other raised an eyebrow at him.

“Constant swearing isn’t going to help you graduate Cheol. If you’d like to turn this into an insult contest I can certainly engage in it. And I will utterly  _ obliterate _ you.” 

Seungcheol gulped at Wonwoo’s words. He knew full well that the elder was not joking, he’s been told by the others not to get on his bad side. Apart from their leaders, Wonwoo was the next scariest out of all of them.

“Sorry. I’m just frustrated.” 

Wonwoo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “I know you are kid, but if you want to pass this, you gotta get your head in the game.” he grabbed the practice test from Seungcheol and erased his answers.

“Now try to think of it like this, it’s a world war, what’s needed for it?”

“Supplies. Guns, ammo, people, transportation, things like that.” Seungcheol answered quickly.

“Good. When people go to war what are the consequences?”

“People die, lots of people die. Supplies and resources cost a lot of money too. It’s a shitshow.”

“Okay, now what can those things affect?”

“The…. economy?”

“There you go.” Wonwoo told him, sliding the practice test back to him “Answer the questions with that kind of mindset. A country at war, a war that has many consequences.” 

So Seungcheol did, he kept his eyes focused on the paper, answering the questions as Wonwoo watched over him with a smile.

“Wonwoo-” Soonyoung sang as he walked into the room, instantly being sushed.

“Quiet. He’s concentrating.” Wonwoo pointed to their youngest, pouring everything he had into the test in front of him.

“Ohhhh.” Soonyoung said, voice now in a whisper “How long have you guys been at this?” 

“Since this morning.” Wonwoo answered and Soonyoung looked at him with surprise.

“Jeez Wonwoo, I always seem to forget your dedication to this kind of stuff.” the other only nodded, not acknowledging the comment, instead he kept his attention on Seungcheol.

“Well I just came here to check on you guys, I’ll leave you to it. Try not to tire out the munchkin okay?”

“Not a munchkin.” Seungcheol mumbled as he still wrote on the test, making the older two laugh.

“Focus on your test Cheol.” Soonyoung chided jokingly before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Seungcheol perked up and slid the test back in front of Wonwoo. “Done.” 

The elder took the test and began grading it carefully as Seungcheol watched in anticipation. Since they had started this, the highest score that Seugncheol had gotten was seventy five percent.

Good for his standards, but still not enough to graduate. 

When Wonwoo put down his pen, Seungcheol was practically vibrating in his seat. He looked at the younger, face unreadable, which worried Seungcheol for a second until he began to smile.

“Well kid, it’s your highest score yet.” he lifted the paper “Eighty seven percent.” 

“FUCK YEAH!” 

_____

Like Wonwoo had promised, he took the morning off and switched with Mingyu to take Seungcheol to school on the day of his exam. He usually doesn't like to comment but from the moment the kid woke up, he was a nervous wreck, even if Seungcheol did his damn best to hide it. 

Wonwoo noticed how the younger always did seem to feign absolute confidence. Part of the personality he accustomed himself to in order to survive. Living the way he did, showing any form of weakness could’ve gotten him killed.

Slowly though, as he stayed with them, part of his character that he suppressed began seeping through. His childishness that came out whenever he was with Chan and the trio, his awkwardness that they all admittedly found adorable.

And what was showing right now, his nervousness, his lack of confidence in anything that wasn’t fighting. 

As he pulled up in front of the school, Seungcheol’s leg had not ceased in shaking. Carefully, as to not alarm the other, Wonwoo placed his hand on the bouncing limb. It was then that it stopped jiggling and Seungcheol’s eyes snapped to him.

“Come on Cheol talk to me, what’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“I…..I’m really nervous hyung. What if I can’t pass this and I have to repeat the year?” he said, catching his lips in his teeth.

Wonwoo stared back into Seungcheol’s wide hazel eyes. It was one of the few times that his eyes showed so much, the fear and anxiousness in them. 

On instinct to comfort the boy, he cupped the back of Seungcheol’s neck, pulling him in to rest their foreheads together. It was something he used to do with Chan when he was nervous.

It caught the younger off guard, freezing up for a moment but he didn’t pull away. Wonwoo smiled at that, he was beginning to become comfortable with touch.

“Listen to me okay? You worked hard for this, it’ll pay off. If you have to repeat the year then so be it, we’ll be there every step of the way. You gotta trust yourself on this kid. You are smarter than you think.” 

Wonwoo could still feel the doubt littering Seungcheol’s mind. So he kept his hand on the boy’s neck, giving a little squeeze here and there.

“You can do this Cheol. I bet my whole entire book collection on it.” that earned a small chuckle from Seungcheol and his body relaxed slightly.

“Thank you hyung.” he said.

“No problem kiddo, now go and ace that test okay?” 

Seungcheol gave a sharp nod, quickly saying his goodbye before speed walking into the school. Waiting until the younger had completely disappeared from his sight before he drove away. 

_____

The results didn’t come in till a week later.

Wonwoo had never forgotten about it but he never brought the topic up to Seungcheol so he doesn’t add on to the other’s stress. 

It was subtle, but the whole organization knew just how worried Seungcheol was. At some point Jun wanted to talk to him about it only to be pulled back by the rest of them.

They’ve been doing their best to support Seungcheol as he slowly found his place among them but these were one of the things that they’d have to let him do himself. 

They didn’t like it that’s for sure, but Jeonghan and Jisoo assured them that the kid would be fine, his worry would soon dissipate. Afterall they couldn’t hold his hand throughout everything.

Saying that however never felt right to Wonwoo. Seungcheols’ never had his hand held for anything in his life. No one to guide him, no constant form of support. It saddened him to think about it. 

But they’ve changed that now. Seungcheol, who only had the ajumma after his mother’s death now had a whole syndicate behind him, one very protective of their own. 

Wonwoo was standing in the main room talking to Soonyoung when it happened. Everyone heard it, the slamming open of the front door and barreling footsteps. 

All he heard was a voice screech “HYUNG!” before something rammed into him. They fell to the ground, Wonwoo’s body shouldering most of the impact. 

Once he collected himself, he looked to what or more accurately, who had collided with him. And on his chest, with his arms wrapped around the elder’s waist, he spotted very distinguishable fluffy black hair. 

Mingyu then chose that time to run into the house out of breath. “YAH! Choi Seungcheol! You do not jump out of the car before I put it in park!” 

Seungcheol only giggled as Wonwoo lifted them off the ground. The older male was in shock. This was the first time Seungcheol had initiated physical contact so openly and even now his arms remained around Wonwoo, not letting go. 

“Cheol?” he questioned, still confused on what was happening. He wasn’t the only one too, Soonyoung and the other members who had been in the area were still processing what was happening in front of them.

“Hyung, hyung, look!” Seungcheol shoved paper into his face and Wonwoo had to grab it out of the younger’s hand in order to actually read it.

“Well would you look at that.” he said after a moment. “Eighty five percent. Right on the dot kid.” 

Seungcheol’s eyes became crescents, and even if Wonwoo couldn’t see the bottom half of his face he knew that the boy was smiling.

“Hey guys” he declared to the others “Guess who’s graduating?” 

The whole room erupted into cheers, the rest of them coming up to congratulate Seungcheol. All while he kept hugging Wonwoo. The elder didn’t even think the boy had realized that he still hadn’t let go. 

It was fine though, he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update! 
> 
> I decided to do Wonwoo next cuz I wanna save Jihan for later ;)  
>  Lowkey i keep forgetting that cheol's face is covered with a mask even tho its kinda an essential part of the plot (you didn't hear that from mmeeeee) 
> 
> anyway hope u like this chapter ill see u in the next one
> 
> Lots of LUVluvluvluvluvlLUV
> 
> -Kii<333333


	17. Interlude IV: Seokmin, Seungkwan and Hansol The Tech Trinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning**
> 
> This chapter does mention suicide.

He was having a bad day.

Actually it seemed like most of his days this month were bad. Some were even really shitty. 

While the news that he finally would be graduating was fantastic to both Seungcheol and the team, it seemed a select few weren’t so fond of the idea. Those same select few that Seungcheol had pounded to the ground a few weeks prior.

Because of course, the school delinquent can’t possibly graduate right? 

It seemed Seungcheol just couldn’t catch a break. The group of asshats comprised of the quote on quote “popular kids” of each grade, never left him alone.

When he first moved to the school, he gained attention from his mysterious appearance. Half of his face always covered by a mask, couple that with his allegedly loner qualities, rumors were created.

Those rumors only attracted more people. Of course the school’s little pretty boy clique was drawn to him as well. Seungcheol turned them down instantly and perhaps a little too rudely now that he looked back on it.

Now he found himself always being targeted by them. Though it helped that they were in different grades and classes, it was a total bother. Even worse now that he couldn’t just shut them up with his fists. 

His feet carried him to the elevator and he sighed once he reached the room that he was looking for. As the glass door slid open, Seungcheol bathed in the well conditioned area, letting the cool air calm him.

Then he belly-flopped onto the couch, just laying there and relaxing.

“Well to what do we owe this surprise visit.?” a chipper voice inquired and Seungcheol felt as the couch dipped down from the added weight of another body.

“Mhm, you don’t usually come here. What’s up Cheol?” voice number two jumped in. The younger didn’t say anything, only groaned and snuggled himself deeper into the couch. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” and there was voice number three. Seungcheol knew that they were all there and they wouldn’t leave him alone until he answered their question.

He peeked up from where he had buried his head to look at the three hackers. “I had a bad day.” 

Seokmin titled his head from where he sat above Seungcheol, sharing a glance with the other two in the room. “Another one? You seem to be having a lot of those lately. Anything you want to tell us?”

The boy grunted, not really sure how to answer the question. 

“Cheolie.” Hansol urged and the younger gave in.

“It’s those dumbasses from school again. They don’t seem to like the idea of me graduating.” he mumbled out.

“We can kill them.”

“Seungkwan!” Seokmin scolded, elbowing the brunette.

“I’m not kidding! This is literally bullying, and come on you both are thinking the exact same thing.” he defended.

Hansol rolled his eyes at the man “While I would like to make them disappear from the face of the Earth how about we ask the opinion of Seungcheol? Seeing as he should be the one to know what he wants.” 

“I’m just saying Sollie, this has been going on for way too long, and Cheol can’t even give them a piece of his mind because we told him not to pick fights.”

“If those kids suddenly die, who do you think they’ll blame Seungkwan?” Seokmin reasoned, and soon the three of them began arguing. Leaving a dumbfounded Seungcheol laying in the middle of the whole ordeal.

It was a regular occurrence. The trio, as good as their synergy was when they put their minds to it, had a habit of continually quarreling with each other. At times it was unwelcomed, but Seungcheol found a certain domesticity with it.

Out of all the men, Seokmin, Hansol and Seungkwan felt the most like….. doting older brothers to him. Whether it was the fact they played video games with him, or the closeness in age they were, it felt the most normal.

While he adored the members equally (though later he might beg to differ), there were certain things that you wouldn’t usually do with a sibling. Learning how to kill someone with a stick, or keeping an eye on wanted criminals, learning how to seduce a target, things like that. 

With these three, he could get the break he sometimes needed. 

“Hyungs.” he tried, but they kept at it. 

“Hyungs!” Seungcheol said a little louder, but still the trio went on unrelenting. Soon enough this would escalate, and he didn’t want that to happen.

“HYUNGS!” and at last three sets of eyes whipped to him. At the realization of what they did, the hackers bowed their heads in apology. 

“Sorry Cheol.” they all chorused.

“It’s fine. Jun hyung already made that threat, and I specifically told him, I do not condone the assassination of those assholes okay? And please don’t tell the other hyungs, I don’t want them involved. I can take care of it.”

“Seungcheol-” Seokmin started but the younger cut him off.

“No.” he said sternly “I know that you said I don’t have to shoulder anything alone or think I am a bother. I know that full well, I promise.” he sat up and faced the older three.

“This is something I want to do on my own. I’ve been dealing with them far longer than you guys have been in the picture. If I need help I swear I will ask for it but please, it’s just words, after the last time they won’t lay a hand on me unless they want their bones broken.”

Seungcheol laid his hand slowly onto Seokmin’s when he saw the underlying doubt. “I can deal with them. They just make the day a little more a hassle then it usually is okay?” 

Seungkwan sighed and took the spot on the other side of Seungcheol “You know we just worry for you.”

“I’m not a baby hyung, you’ve seen me hold my own against almost every single one of you.” that in fact was true, when he had beaten Mingyu more times that he could count, the elder brought in the rest of the members.

And while he struggled at first with their varying fighting styles, Seungcheol eventually got them all on the ground. 

Seungkwan huffed “You may be a legal adult or you could be balding with grey hair but you’re still a baby.” 

“A baby that can kick your ass” Seokmin snorted, getting him whacked by Seungkwan.

“One time Seokmin, one time!” 

“Alright, alright. Let’s chill out okay.” Hansol encouraged, and sat down on the single arm chair across from the three sitting on the couch. “Here, maybe this will explain us better. Did we ever tell you how we joined the organization Cheol?” 

The younger shook his head.

“Well, for one, all three of us knew each other since we were kids. Went to school together and everything. But before that, you should know, our trio was originally a quartet.” Seokmin and Seungkwan leaned back on the couch, reminiscing sadly.

“Jang Daewon.” Seokmin recited “He was number four. All of us shared a love for programming, hacking, anything with technology. We poured everything into getting better.” 

“What happened to him?” Seungcheol asked hesitantly and Seungkwan gave him a smile letting him know it was okay.

“He died.”

“We shared everything together but there was one thing he never told us.” Hansol said “He was being bullied both online and in school. We never knew a thing. It was only when he couldn’t take it anymore that we found out.”

“We got a coded message from him, saying goodbye and that he was sorry. Then his parents told us he overdosed the morning after.” the room became wistfully quiet once Seokmin got the words out.

Seungcheol didn’t even know the guy and yet even he was mournful.

“I guess we were so angered by not being able to help him that we did the only thing we knew how to do. We hacked.” Seungkwan stated. “We found out each and every person that took part in bullying him.”

“And we made their lives miserable.” finished Hansol.

“Their darkest secrets we exposed, job offers? They’d never get it. Universities would never accept them. Their families? We tore them apart. We made sure everyone knew what they did and that they would suffer for the rest of their lives.” Seokmin revealed, a hint of a smile on his face.

Though it sounded inhumane, till this day the three of them never regretted what they did. 

“That’s when we met Shua hyung. He gave us an outlet on our rage. And now, we’re here.” Hansol gestured to the area around him, the place he now called home “Can you see why we hate bullies so much?”

Seungcheol nodded numbly, still in awe of what was told to him. It truly showed that despite the trio’s simple-minded exterior, they were geniuses. That could ruin your life without even having to stand. 

“I swear I would never-” 

“We know Cheol.” Hansol cut in softly “But the idea of you being treated like that is just...infuriating. So please understand when we’re a little protective.” 

“Yeah… I understand.” he replied. 

“Thank you.” Seokmin said with a smile “Now, how about we play some video games to burn off steam?”

“Oh I’m so in.”

_____

Seungcheol let out a breath as he walked out of school. Today wasn’t necessarily a bad day, but he wouldn’t say it was a good day either.

He stopped walking when he heard the chime on his phone, pulling it out he got a text from Seokmin to head to the back of the school. 

He was confused at first, Mingyu hadn’t told him that Seokmin was supposed to pick him up today. Maybe he had forgotten? Shrugging it off, Seungcheol turned on his heel and switched direction.

Once he got close enough to see the car, he spotted two additional figures alongside Seokmin leaning against it.

“Hyungs?” he called out to the hackers in front of him “What are you doing here?”

“Well, we decided since this weeks’ been so shitty, we’d take you out to the town to have fun! Y’know, relaxation and stuff.” Seungkwan explained.

Seungcheol was skeptical at first, unsure if the three had ulterior motives. However they seemed genuine enough, so he agreed anyway.

“Hey Seungcheol!” someone said before he could move to get into the car and the boy cursed under his breath.

Of all the days.

Of all the fucking days, they decided now to follow him after school.

Turning around he saw none other than the students who just wouldn’t give it up. Oh he just loves his life.

“What happened to your other sugar daddy? Was he not giving you enough so you got three more?” their “leader” teased and Seungcheol mentally face palmed.

“Would you like to repeat that?” Seungkwan warned.

Seungcheol flipped back to see the three hackers staring at the group cynically. Their supposedly calm appearance didn’t not cover the blatant fury in their eyes. They looked at the clique like they did with their targets.

With the intent to slaughter.

“Now hyungs, let’s think about this.” he bargained but the trio wasn’t listening.

“What?” one of the boys retorted and Seungkwan only smirked.

“I said, would you like to repeat that?” 

The student only laughed “How much do you pay him huh? Is he that pretty under that mask of his?”

“That’s it.” Seokmin growled and the three charged. Leaving a panicked Seungcheol at the vehicle.

The boys moved to run but it was already too late, Seungkwan barreled down two of the seniors, while Hansol struck the three sophomores in the neck, right at the pressure point and they dropped like flies.

Seokmin swept the junior’s to the ground and elbowed the only freshman right in the center of the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

The three stood looking proudly at their work. Dusting themselves off a little, they walked back towards Seungcheol and pushed him into the back seat.

“Wait hyungs- you can’t just- what the fuck!?”

_____

“Hyungs!” he complained as they dragged him down the hall. “What are you doing?”

“Settling this.” Seungkwan replied shortly. Pressing Seungcheol down on a rolly chair in front of their monitors. “And we’re doing it our way.” 

The younger watched as each one took a seat in their respective chairs, hands already typing away at the keyboard. Seungcheol’s eyes widened when he saw what the three pulled up on the screens.

“Those are the students!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Duh.” Hansol said unenthusiastically. 

“You’re not planning on-” Seungcheol stopped mid sentence. No, that’s exactly what they’re doing.

“Oh look, Jeon Daejung, it seems your father was cheating on your mother, I wonder how she’ll like seeing the text messages and the CCTV footage from the hotel room they oh so passionately made love in!” Seokmin gleamed.

“Mi Hyun-ki! You’re a cheater too, I hope you don’t mind me sending these texts to your girlfriend! Oh and aren’t you so generous, donating every single penny from your personal bank account!” Seungkwan joyfully tapped at his keys.

“Mo Junghwa, you’re a shitty poker player, I wonder what your dad will think when he finds you blew all his money in gambling. Damn, and would you look at that, I wonder what the school will think when they find out your mom’s been bribing the teachers for you too.” Hansol chuckled darkly.

All the while Seungcheol watched on. 

Completely, and utterly,  _ terrified. _

Note to self; never piss off the hacker trio. 

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like i haven't been giving enough love to my trio so I decided to do their chapter next!
> 
> Gotta admit, it was supposed to be crackish but it got a little dark. Out of all the members they probably have one of the sadder ones in my opinion, but i also wanted to bring to light just how dangerous they could be. The trio is definitely one of the most dangerous members. :DDD
> 
> Well I hope you liked that chapter! Thank you so much for all the support!
> 
> Lots of luvLuvLUVLUUUVVVV
> 
> -Kii<3333333


	18. Interlude V: Soonyoung The Businessman

“Hiya munchkin, how are you doing?” hailed Soonyoung from the kitchen, back turned towards Seungcheol as he cooked.

“Lemme guess, you’re stuck on babysitting duty today?” the younger snorted as he walked in, peeking over Soonyoung’s shoulder to see what the older was brewing.

It’s been pretty busy in the organization this week, apparently someone from the lower chain seriously screwed up and almost compromised the whole operation, thus every branch is scrambling to cover their tracks.

Their main house was especially swamped, with Jeonghan and Jisoo being the head and all. Usually they would have no problem leaving Seungcheol to his own accords, but after the stunt he pulled with the trio, he was still, in their terms, grounded.

The hackers would be too if it weren’t for the situation at hand where their abilities were greatly needed. So here they were, all the members rotating when they were free to ensure Seungcheol doesn’t accidentally blow up a government building or something.

Still, he had no idea why he was being watched, it wasn’t like he was the one who attacked the students or even destroyed their entire lives via leaking information to the general public.

“I can feel your face of disapproval from here Seungcheol” the elder remarked “Believe me, this is more for us to take a break then to make sure you don’t cause mass genocide.”

“What do you mean by that?” Seungcheol grunted, sitting down on the island table to watch Soonyoung.

“Much like Jihoonie, we can get pretty caught up into our work. Hanging around you gives us a break, it just so happens that you also fucked up a few lives earlier this month and so we can use the excuse of watching over you to relax a bit.”

“Hyung~” he protested“I didn’t even do anything!”

“I know, I know, Shua hyung can just be a little strict sometimes. He gave the trio quite the scolding when he found out, but I’m pretty sure no matter which one of us it was we would’ve done the same thing.”

Seungcheol’s face still remained in a playful scowl, spinning on his seat as he waited for lunch. Within minutes, a bowl was placed in front of him, steam hitting his face as well as the delicious aroma.

“Well are you going to eat it or do you want me to hand feed you myself?” Soonyoung teased when Seungcheol stared at the food for longer than a minute. “It’s Mingyu’s recipe, I know how much you like his cooking.”

“The chef, Kim Mingyu giving you his recipe? It’s unheard of!” he fake gasped, earning a roll of eyes from the elder.

Soonyoung scooped out a bit of rice and curry from Seungcheol’s bowl and hovered in front of the younger’s mouth. “Alright you talkative little shit, eat.”

The boy only looked at him as if he was stupid taking the spoon from Soonyoung’s hand grasping the end of his mask, then like a seasoned pro, Seungcheol quickly lifted the mask, shoved the food into his mouth, then lowered the fabric back down.

Soonyoung blinked a little stunned “Damn, you’re really good at that. Still surprises me everytime I see it.”

“Mhm.” he hummed, chewing satisfiedly on the food in his mouth. Taking a few more bites as Soonyoung grabbed his own bowl and sat next to him.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” the elder said after a while, Seungcheol nodded his head as he swallowed down the curry. 

“I don’t know if I’m overstepping but...will you ever be comfortable enough to show us your face?” Seungcheol stayed quiet, setting down his spoon.

“Maybe.” he shrugged “I guess I never really thought about it. I’ve just worn the mask for practically my whole life and no one’s seen my full face except for my mom.” 

“Why do you wear it then, munchkin?” Soonyoung asked, hoping the nickname would ease the younger’s nerves.

He could see the hesitation in Seungcheol’s body. Even after all this time, he hadn’t told him the reason behind the whole mask thing. None of the members even pried him about it since they knew out of all the topics, his mother and that mask were difficult for him to talk about. 

Although, they made the connection that him concealing his face had something to do with his mother.

Soonyoung moved closer to Seungcheol, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder “You don’t have to tell me y’know. I’ll know when you want me to know.”

Seungcheol shook his head “No, I want to tell you. But...could you not tell the other hyungs? I just don’t want everyone to know all of a sudden.”

“Of course. I won’t say a thing.” Soonyoung promised, sliding down the hand on the younger’s shoulder to his lower back, a small way to show his support.

“My mom always told me I looked almost identical to my dad” he began “Everything except my eye color, which I got from her. And I knew that it hurt her every time she saw my face because I reminded her of him. I didn’t want to remind her of the man that left her behind.” 

“So you hid your face. Only letting the one thing you got from her to be seen.” Soonyoung whispered in enlightenment.

He always found that mask a little weird but hearing that, it made a lot more sense. It also saddened him however. Even at a young age, Seungcheol was willing to do that for his mother and even after her death he maintained it.

It goes to show just how much love Seungcheol held for her. How hard and strong he could care about someone. Soonyoung also thought that his mother was probably the only person Seungcheol had poured all his heart to. 

He wondered if some day, the love the boy had sealed in his heart would be free and be given to someone else. 

“Thank you for telling me.” he said, rubbing the younger’s back in comfort.

From there, they moved into a lighter conversation, making jokes and teasing each other as they ate. When they were interrupted by the ringing of Soonyoung’s phone, he excused himself and moved to the living room to take the call.

Minutes later, Soonyoung returned to the kitchen with a heavy sigh “Sorry munchkin, looks like I’m needed in Daegu.”

Seungcheol only dismissed him “It’s fine, go do your thing I’m okay here.”

“Oh no no no” he tutted “I’m not leaving you here, you’re on my watch so you’re coming with me.” 

“To Daegu??” Soonyoung nodded. “Are you serious?” he nodded again. Seungcheol jumped up in glee “Oh hell yeah! Count me in!” 

The elder smiled at the younger’s antics and ushered him to finish his food. Unable to believe his eyes when he saw Seungcheol practically inhale the curry and put the dishware in the washing machine as if he was Flash.

“Well, aren’t you excited.” he snickered, following the younger to the car, watching him take every step with delight.

“I’ve never been outside the city before, so I’m definitely not passing up this chance. By the way...how are we going to get there?”

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow “We’re taking the jet. Duh.”

_____

“Hyung. You never told me we had a private jet!” Seungcheol gaped as he found himself standing in front of a large, gold accented aircraft.

“Munchkin, do you honestly believe we drive everywhere? I assure you, we travel in style.” Soonyoung said, almost offended.

“But like, how does this not gather attention? Since you guys must go back and forth between places a lot, isn’t that kinda suspicious?” the younger questioned as they boarded the jet.

“I guess Mingyu left out a few things when we recruited you.” the blonde mused, pulling Seungcheol down to sit on the seat across from him. 

“We have three jets. All of which are technically owned by me.” he clarified “ While I’m not really born into a wealthy family like Jihoon, I am a good businessman.”

The elder reached over, making sure Seungcheol was buckled in before continuing the story. “I was a bastard child, a product of my father’s infidelity. As you can assume, his wife wasn’t very pleased. So to shut us up, she said she’d give me anything I wanted.”

Soonyoung’s voice shook a little from trying to keep in his laugh “So, eight year old me said he wanted a private jet, and of course, I got a private jet. Since the jet was bought by my father’s company, every flight is just seen as “business” or his personal vacations.”

“So what about the other two?” the younger asked.

“I met Jeonghan when the organization was still building itself, transportation was one of our issues at the time. I gave my jet since I didn’t really use it and then had a little conversation with my father and his wife. I did tell you I’m a good businessman right?”

Soonyoung gave Seungcheol a smug look “Essentially, I used my existence and exploited the couple for two more beautiful jets. Seeing that, Jeonghan made me in charge of deals and trades.” 

“Jeez hyung, you’re ruthless.” he shuddered. Seungcheol still can’t wrap his head around it, all these harmless looking faces, and yet, they’re all deadly assassins. 

_____

The flight didn’t take all that long and soon the two found themselves being driven to the main house in Daegu.

“Now that I think about it, you haven’t met any of the house heads right?” Soonyoung recalled, turning to the younger in the back seat.

“House heads? Like the leader of each main house right?” he shook his head at the elder “Nope. Who’s the head of the Daegu house?” 

“You’ll see.” Soonyoung chuckled knowingly “You’ll see..”

_____

“Soonyoungie~” a female voice sang as they entered the house. It belonged to a tall, fair skinned lady. Who had long brown locks flowing behind her.

She was beautiful, even Seungcheol who really wasn’t into girls could admit it. Not only her but the women who walked just a little bit behind were also very attractive. They oozed confidence and class, much like his hyungs did.

“Noona! Nice to see you again.” the blonde greeted with a hug once they were close enough.

“Good to see you too! If only it wasn’t in such circumstances” she sighed, “And who might you be?” she inquired when she saw the black haired boy beside Soonyoung.

“Oh, this is Seungcheol, the new recruit” Soonyoung introduced “Cheolie, this is Nayeon, she’s the head of the Daegu house.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” the younger drawled, unsure of all the eyes suddenly on him.

“Unnie!” a bob haired woman jumped in “Can we keep him? Can we please keep him? He’s so cute!” 

“And mysterious, covering half of your face? I dig it!” another one complimented. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by eight women all cooing over him.

“I’m sorry about them, they obsess over anything really. Plus we don’t get many men around here, this whole place is run by women.” Nayeon apologized.

“No it’s fine!” Seungcheol responded from the middle of the small hoard. 

“Anyway…..ladies!” Nayeon clapped her hands, gaining the attention of all eight females “We’ll be heading into the meeting room with the district heads, I assume you can hold down the fort while I’m busy?”   
  


“Of course!” they all replied in unison.

“Are you going to be okay waiting here with the rest of the girls while I’m inside?” Soonyoung asked, fretting a little.

“I’ll live hyung. Go do your businessman stuff.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later munchkin.” the elder ruffled the younger’s hair, going to Nayeon’s side. “Well why don’t you introduce yourselves to Seungcheol? We’ll be back soon.” he suggested to the ladies before walking off with the house head.

The nine of them waved the pair off, the women innocently promising to take good care of Soonyoung’s “munchkin”. Once they were out of sight, the remaining girls turned to Seungcheol with a certain mischievous gleam in their eyes.

“Now, when was the last time you got your hair done?”

_____

“He’ll be safe in their hands, don't worry.” Nayeon assured as they walked to the conference room.

“Noona, the last time you said that they dyed Shua hyung’s hair pink. The time before that they cut off Minghao’s mullet and then even before that they-”

“Okay okay!” the woman surrendered “So he might have a different hairstyle when we get back, but it’s no biggie! Hair will grow back and you can easily re-dye his hair.”

“If that’s all they do.” Soonyoung muttered.

_____

“Wait- uh- Chaeyoung-ssi”

“Oh please, call us noona. You’ll make us feel old.” the brunette chastised as she held his arm dragging him down the hall.

“Okay then, Chaeyoung noona” Seungcheol indulged “Where are you guys taking me?”

“To the salon.” answered Dahyun “While you look cute with your messy hair, you look like you haven’t cut your hair in years.”

“Well that’s because I haven’t.” deadpanned the younger, relinquishing his efforts to escape and instead let the women drag him to wherever the hell they were talking about.

“Doesn't it bother you? Surely it’s gotta get in your eyes a lot.” Mina pointed out, flicking away the strands that made their way on to the boy’s face.

“I mean yeah I guess that’s true. Just don’t cut it too short okay?” the girls all nodded their heads, ensuring him that they would only do a small trim.

“Oh by the way! Pick a color!” Momo told him as she sat him down on the salon chair.

“But why?”

“Just pick one.” she insisted and Seungcheol already knew there was more to it than that.

“Blue, I guess?” he answered anyway because why not?

“Perfect.” 

_____

“Cheolie?” Soonyoung called out, wondering where the younger man was.

“In here!” Tzuyu’s voice echoed from down the hallway. Both Nayeon and him looked at each other with a sigh.

“I told you so.” Soonyoung droned as they approached the salon room.

Automatically, the eight girls parted to reveal Seungcheol sitting on a chair. His hair was shorter now, a beautifully done undercut. It was straightened, wispy and layered. But most noticeably, the black hair was replaced with an icy blue hue.

“Um, do you like it?” Seungcheol asked awkwardly.

“I love it. You look so cute munchkin.”

____

Back on the jet, the two sat next to each other, Soonyoung’s hand carding through Seungcheol’s new hair as the younger laid on his lap, exhausted from being manhandled by a bunch of women.

“Y’know Cheol, I might’ve not known your mother but I’m sure that even if you looked and reminded her of your dad, she knew that you weren’t him. She wouldn’t want you to feel bad about your face.”

Soonyoung felt the other slowly snuggle in a little closer, “I think you’re right. Thank you hyung.” The elder smiled down at Seungcheol.

“Anytime munchkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo I lowkey fell in love if Cheol's blue hair, he just looks so goodddd
> 
> anyway the next chapter will be Mingyu and Chan, it'll be more domestic, i actually don't really know, but it'll be fluffy (probably.)  
>  and then we finish off the interludes with Jihan ;D
> 
> after that we go back to my plot. there might be a few more interludes, with them just being yknow them. This fic is definitely going to be longer than Sound Of Passion sooo yea.
> 
> hope u like it! and stay safe you guys!
> 
> Lots of LUVLUVLUVluvluvlLUV
> 
> -Kii<333333333<333333


	19. Interlude VI: Mingyu The Handler, Chan The Deceiver

“You’ll have to stay off of it for two weeks.”

“TWO WEEKS!?” Seungcheol looked at Jihoon in horror “Hyung! You can’t possibly expect me to last two weeks!”

But Jihoon stayed firm, crossing his arms as he looked at Seungcheol sternly “Well you’re going to have to deal with it or else you’ll be out for more than two weeks.”

The younger threw himself back on the chair, letting out a loud irritated groan “Fine. Two weeks it is.”

Seungcheol couldn’t believe that a puppy got himself into this situation. 

A goddamn puppy. 

_____

He had come along with Mingyu to visit one of the divisions in Incheon, and while the elder caught up with some friends, he went out to the courtyard to check out his surroundings.

While he wondered around, a certain fluffy creature had run up to him. A white pomeranian to be exact. Of course, like any human being reacted, Seungcheol became instantly attached.

Sitting down with the small thing, he decided he would stay there with it until Mingyu came to get him. The puppy was an excellent source of entertainment and kept Seungcheol busy for a while.

However his fun was interrupted by the sudden frantic honking of a car horn. It seemed the puppy had distracted him enough that he had forgotten that he was sitting in the middle of the courtyard. Now, a blue Ferrari was speeding right at them.

Acting quickly, Seungcheol scooped up the pup, and jumped to the side. Or more like, threw himself in the fountain to his left. To be fair, he didn’t have much time to look at where he was going. There was a car coming at him and his first instinct was to get the fuck out of the way. 

Once the driver screeched to a stop, he ran to the fountain where luckily both Seungcheol and the puppy were fine but a little more wet then they used to be.

The commotion had drawn the others that were inside the house out to the courtyard to see what had gone on. Mingyu, upon seeing Seungcheol drenched in the fountain, rushed to the younger, already beginning to scold him.

And when Mingyu tried to help the boy out of the water, Seungcheol let out a pained ‘shit’ and fell into Mingyu’s arms. In his hurry to escape, he had managed to twist his ankle.

The elder had to carry Seungcheol home where he was sent to Jihoon and reprimanded by all of them except for Chan and the trio who agreed that it was a manly sacrifice in order to save the puppy.

_____

“Are you still pouting Cheol?” Mingyu said as he walked into the younger’s room where he found said boy on his bed with his uninjured leg tucked into himself, watching something on his phone.

“It’s been four days hyung. I’m bored out of my mind. I can’t train or do anything I want to do and even without the assholes at school I still get looks and people talking.” Mingyu sighed understandingly and sat down next to Seungcheol.

“Sorry kiddo but you know how it is. You don’t wanna prolong this do you?”

“No, two weeks is more than enough.” Seungcheol agreed, flopping down onto the mattress.

“Okay then how about this, there’s this nice restaurant in the city that me and Wonwoo saw last time we went out. How about we go check it out?”

Seungcheol pondered for a moment, anything was better than staying cooped up in his room and everyone loves food so he hastily got up and grabbed his crutches “Yeah lets go.” 

_____

The two of them decided to wander the city for a bit before heading to the restaurant, a way to increase their appetite you could say.

The sun was beginning to set, creating a tranquil feeling as they walked. The sky was decorated in different shades of yellow and pink, making the city more beautiful than it did in broad daylight.

Of course Seungcheol still preferred the city at night, when the artificial lights burst alive and the wildness inside everyone came out to play. This was fitting, and already he felt much better, apparently all he needed was a change in scenery.

“Thanks for bringing me out hyung.”

Mingyu grinned at him “No problem kiddo! Now-” the elder’s sentence was cut off by a body running into him.

The stranger let out a groan as he pulled himself away from Mingyu. He swayed on his feet, hand gripping his head like he was in pain. Maybe he was drunk? Seungcheol concluded, but it seemed too early for people to be out getting wasted.

“Minjoon?” 

“Mingyu?” 

They looked at eachother taken by surprise.

“You guys know each other?” Seungcheol asked and it seemed his voice had snapped the other two out of their daze. The man, Minjoon, slumped in relief, grabbing Mingyu by the shoulders.

“Dude am I happy to see you, you gotta help me. I’m being chased by Dongmin’s goons! They caught me so off guard. I think I have a concussion.” 

And like he said, behind them from the distance was a group of six men bolting their way towards them. Minjoon let out a shriek stumbling behind Mingyu, cowering behind him.

Seungcheol watched as Mingyu let out a breath as he cracked his knuckles “Cheolie, stay here with Minjoon. Hyung’s just gonna deal with some scumbags okay?” 

The younger nodded his head, watching Mingyu walk towards the group as he pulled Minjoon to the side with him, staying out of the hitman’s way. Seungcheol wished he could help but with his ankle he was forced to stay on the sidelines.

The men looked at Mingyu with disgust, one of them charging at him to get him out of the way but Mingyu stopped the punch, twisting the limb with ease. Seungcheol could practically hear the crack of the bones.

The goon cried out in pain, prompting the rest to move. Seungcheol watched as Mingyu danced through his enemies, sweeping one to the ground and elbowing him in the face. Flipping another over his shoulder then turning to kick one in the chest.

When an arm hooked around his neck, Mingyu slammed the back of his head into the man's face, taking his arm and locking it behind him. Gripping tightly on the other’s neck, Mingyu banged the guy’s head onto the light post, grinning as he dropped to the ground.

Soon the six men layed littered around him, all in different forms of utterly beaten. Mingyu swept his hair out of his eyes then walked back towards Seungcheol and Minjoon.

“Well now that that’s taken care of, how about we head to that restaurant?”

_____

“So hyung, who is this guy?” Seungcheol asked as he shoved another piece of meat under his mask and into his mouth.

“Does he always do that?” mumbled Minjoon into Mingyu’s ear upon seeing Seungcheol’s unique eating style. The elder however just laughed.

“Minjoon and I have known each other since way back. I was part of a… not so legal…. fight club. I wasn’t that financially well off and my mother was sick. The hospital bill was extremely expensive so I joined fights in order to win money.”

“And you were damn good at it.” commented Minjoon “Lemme tell you kid, Mingyu here was our number one fighter, he single handedly took down all of our best guys. He was a monster!”

“He’s exaggerating.” Mingyu said, rolling his eyes. Minjoon tried to argue with him which led on to the two having a playful scuffle. Once again Seungcheol was caught in the middle.

The younger submitted to his fate and continued eating.

Later that night as they were walking back to Mingyu’s car, the pair conversated. A simple conversation with no real subject behind it. Just talking as they walked through the chill breeze of the night.

“Hey hyung..” Mingyu tilted his head to the boy on crutches “Did you really not lose a single fight?” 

The elder hummed, swaying back and forth as he thought “I only ever lost one fight in my whole fight club career. And it was my very last fight before I left.”

“Who was it to?”

“None other than our lovely Shua hyung.” he chuckled “My win streak is what caught his eye, so he challenged me. He said if he won, I’d have to join him in his team. That night, I got my ass kicked, and the rest is history.” 

Seungcheol snorted at Mingyu’s grand gesture as he finished the story, continuing his laughter as they walked.

Yeah, Mingyu was the best.

_____

Seungcheol kept beating the bag, a flurry of unrelenting blows. Bathing in the relief of the impact on his fists. 

The moment the two weeks was over and Jihoon gave him the green light, he went straight back into the gym, ensuring no skills were lost in the time that he took off.

He was relieved to finally be able to move like he wanted, in all honesty being incapaciated really put him on edge. Sure he had gotten hurt a lot back then but not enough that he couldn’t fight back.

Being on crutches? God, he was never doing that again.

“Cheol?” a hand tapped his shoulder, startling him and causing him to jump back. Only calming down when he saw Chan standing in front of him.

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name for a while and you weren’t answering.” Seungcheol shook his head, unwrapping his hands.

“Yeah sorry, I just got caught up in training y’know.” but Chan looked at him skeptically.

“It seems like more than that Cheolie. You’ve been hiding in here since you got off the crutches, I have a feeling you’re not only here to sharpen up your skills.” 

Seungcheol sighed in loss. Chan was right, apart from the whole twisted ankle ordeal, there was something else that bothered him in the back of his mind. He’s been here long enough that it’s come to the point they all knew when something was up with him. 

“I was just thinking.” he replied, sitting down on the mat, Chan following down with him “I haven’t spoken to ajumma in a while. I just wonder how she’s doing..”

“Why don’t you visit her? You are allowed to, we’d never stop you from seeing her Cheol.” Chan suggested.

“I don’t know. It’s just that I went up and just left. After that I only ever contacted her once through a phone call, told her that I was bettering myself. I mean would she even want to see me?”

Chan wiggled closer, enough to initiate a small bit of contact, which he knew would ground Seungcheol even just a little bit.

“While you may never have seen her as a surrogate for your mother, you’re still thankful that she cared for you. As for her, even if she never thought of you as a son, I could tell that she cared for you just as much. I’m sure she would love to see you.”

Seungcheol hesitated, lips in a frown. Chan could tell he was still unsure.

“I get y’know.” he said, placing a hand on Seungcheol’s forearm “ I was an orphan, raised by nuns in the church orphanage. Those ladies gave me the life I would've never had if I stayed on the streets. But I caused them trouble too.”

“What did you do?” the younger questioned, eyebrow quirking in interest.

“I was very...mischievous. I didn’t want to be adopted but I couldn’t escape from it. Instead, I played the pitiful cute kid card and managed to get donations out of my foster parents to give to the orphanage.” Chan smirked as he thought about it.

“Whether it be money, toys, food, clothes, whatever. I scammed them for everything I could. Soon enough, they caught on and sent me back. Only for me to do it all over again.”

“So then how did you end up here?”

“I met Jeonghan hyung a few days after I got returned by my last foster family. He told me I didn’t have to trick him into donating, he’d donated whatever I wanted as long as I joined him and his family. So I got fifty thousand out of him and landed myself here.”

At that, Seungcheol let out a chuckle and Chan relaxed upon seeing the other in a lighter mood.

“But anyway, I was the most difficult kid to get a foster home for and I kept coming back to them like an incurable disease. They never thought of me any different. I’m sure your ajumma wouldn’t either.” 

Seungcheol looked towards Chan with a little hope in his eyes “Then.. could you come with me to see her?”

Chan smiled at him “Of course Cheolie.”

_____

“It’s okay Cheol, just ring.”

Seungcheol’s hand hovered doubtfully over the doorbell with Chan supporting him from the bottom of the steps. 

He took a breath, reminded himself that he would be fine, and even if it wasn’t, Chan was right there with him. Seungcheol gathered his courage and pushed the bell.

It only took a few moments until the restaurant door opened and an old lady with an apron came out to greet him. Immediately her face showed her shock.

“Seungcheol?” he whispered in awe as the boy she had not seen in many months stood before her.

“Hey, ajumma.” the woman beamed happily, pulling the boy down into a warm hug. Then pulled back, her smile turning into a frown before she began to repeatedly slap him in the shoulder.

“Choi Seungcheol, how dare you just up and leave like that!” two slaps “All I get is a phone call saying ‘oh ajumma, I found a place and I’m gonna do better now’ you little brat!” another slap “And what’s with your hair? You look like one of those K-pop boys!” she scolded, continuing to slap him.

“Ow!Ow! Ajumma! I get it jeez, I’m sorry I didn’t visit sooner!” he giggled out, all his nerves dissipating. The ajumma never seemed to change.

“Aish! You’ve given me more gray hairs than my ex-husband did. Come, come, let’s talk inside.” she took him by the ear and dragged him in. Chan waved as he was pulled away, telling Seungcheol that he’d be waiting outside.

_____

Later, Seungcheol emerged looking much more at ease than he was earlier that day.

“I’m guessing that your talk went well?” commented Chan as Seungcheol walked down to meet him.

“Yeah. She really cleared things up for me.” the younger responded, slipping into the passenger seat once they reached the car.

“What did she tell you.”

“Well, we talked about how I was doing, and I just told her that I met some people that were helping me out and I assured her that they were good people. She told me that she was doing well too. Then I told her why I was so hesitant in visiting.”

Seungcheol knew that he’d remember the words she said to him till the day he died. 

“She told me that I may be the biggest pain in her ass but, I gave her something to fill the loneliness in her heart that her family left behind.”

“She’s a wise woman.” Chan complimented.

“A brutal wise woman, pretty sure she gave me more bruises than Mingyu did.” Seungcheol grumbled.

Chan snorted and continued driving, once they arrived at the house, he parked the car, both of them stepped out together and began to head to the front door. And then something tugged on Chan’s sleeve.

Turning around the elder’s eyes widened when he saw Seungcheol holding a tiny part of his jacket between his finger tips.

“Cheolie?” he asked, wondering why the younger stopped him.

“Could I...could you-” Seungcheol scrambled for words, arms stretching out in front of him towards Chan “um… can..”

He stopped and gathered his words.

“Can..I have a..hug..?”

Next thing he knew Chan’s arms wrapped around him tightly. Seungcheol tucked his head into the elder’s neck, just savoring it.

“You don’t have to ask Cheolie.” Chan whispered in his ear.

“I know.” he mumbled back “I just wanted to say thank you. For coming with me.”

Seungcheol could feel Chan’s smile on his neck, “Anything for you Cheolie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I put Mingyu and Chan's chapter together becuz it isn't really y'know in depth cuz the two of them had already spent a lot of time with cheol in the past chapters compared to the other members, but i also put them together cuz their backstories are similar in a way.
> 
> also cheol is baby 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is kinda late, I've been streaming :DD ( Stream Dynamite by BTS )
> 
> anyway I hope you like this chapter, next we'll finish off the interludes with Jihan! Yay:DD
> 
> Lots of luvluvluvluvlLUVVVV
> 
> -Kii<333


	20. Interlude VII: Jeonghan and Jisoo, The Two Kings

Jeonghan and Jisoo were different.

They’ve always been different. At least to Seungcheol they were.

He didn’t really know what it was about them but there's this...pull that Seungcheol couldn’t describe, it wasn’t completely foreign to him, but it was far from familiar. It was just…odd.

He held the utmost gratitude for them of course, it was those two that gave him a way out from the life he had been living. While the violence never left, and he figured that was an aspect of his life that would always remain, everything else did.

The largest being his loneliness. 

Seungcheol would never say that he was lonely. He wasn’t the type to admit anything of the sort really, but in actuality he was. He lived in a fragile household, with one woman trying to shoulder a job meant for two.

That meant double jobs, triple even, countless hours of work because she was the only person that child had left. All Seungcheol had from the beginning of his life was his mother, and even then, she went away too.

In her place was the ajumma, who like him, had no one left, but it would never be the same. So he threw everything away, maybe something, anything, could wipe away the emptiness residing in his heart.

Jeonghan and Jisoo gave him that. They gave Seungcheol a chance, a chance to avenge his mother’s death that further sliced into his heart and a chance to have the one thing he always dreamed of having, yet never got.

A family.

Yeah, he never thought he’d be able to say that ever again.

He went from just one person in his life, to much, much more. For that, he would always be thankful to them.

That however, didn’t describe the feeling he was beginning to acknowledge. But, he would soon come to realize it soon enough. It wasn’t the biggest of his worries at the moment.

_____

Jeonghan should’ve known.

Choi Seungcheol, the newest pain in his ass. Adding along to Chan, the nerdy triplets, Mingyu, Soonyoung, oh fuck it, the whole damn crew.

From the first time he met the brat he already knew the key points of his personality. Stubborn, witty and determined. The little shit took everything life shot at him and gave it the middle finger. It’s probably why he had been so attracted to the boy in the first place.

He was everything they used to be, only that he had to fend for himself for longer than they had. For them, they had been lucky enough to be saved when they were still relatively young. Seungcheol however, not so much.

Jisoo saw it too. The rest did as well when they met the kid. Thus they prioritized helping him, giving back what little childhood he had left. Soon, Jeonghan could see the cracks in Seungcheol’s facade and he thought they all fell a little deeper for him after it.

Because when you remove the snarky exterior, the temper and every other trait he forced himself to absorb, you’re left with the core, the reality.

Suffice to say, they were all whipped.

Which led him to now.

_____

“Is Seungcheol still asleep? He’s gonna miss out on Mingyu’s awesome french toast.” Soonyoung piped from the island table, munching happily on the said french toast.

“Well I tried to wake him up but the kid sleeps like a rock. Wouldn’t move an inch” Seungkwan grieved.

“Tell me about it.” Chan sympathized. Having faced an unwakeable Seungcheol one too many times already.

Jeonghan sighed and dried his hands with a towel, “I’ll wake up the brat.” He said, receiving half hearted good lucks from his members and Chan assuring him he would fail, but nonetheless he treaded upstairs.

“Cheol?” he called out “Mingyu made breakfast, better get down now before Soonyoung devours everything.” when he opened the room, he was met with an empty bed.

“Seungcheol?” he tried, stepping inside. There he noticed the bathroom door ajar, light seeping from it. Then was followed by gagging noises.

“Cheol!” he cried out, Rushing inside, he saw Seungcheol hunched over the toilet, throwing up whatever was in his stomach. 

“Woah, woah, hey buddy what’s wrong?” he kneeled down next to the younger, making sure to keep his eyes away from his face.

Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol’s mask was pulled down but he respected the kid’s privacy, he wouldn’t look.

He began rubbing circles into the boy’s back, doing his best to provide support as Seungcheol still vomited in the toilet. To Jeonghan’s relief, he finally stopped emptying his stomach after a few minutes and slumped against the elder, completely drained.

“Shhh, alright, It’s okay, I’m right here.” he slid a hand up to Seungcheol’s forehead, frowning at the heat that greeted him.

_____

“Cheol!” 

Instantly everyone’s heads turned towards the second floor where they heard their hyung’s alarmed cry. Each one looked at each other for a second, before they dropped everything and bolted upstairs.

They ran in to see Jeonghan beside Seungcheol as the younger barfed. They watched helplessly as their youngest gagged and choked, unable to relax even after he had stopped.

Jisoo and Jihoon were the only ones who remained unfazed, moving deeper into the bathroom to join Jeonghan. A quick check to the forehead and Jihoon knew what was wrong.

“Don’t worry.” he solaced, “It’s just a fever, if we can get him to stay in bed and rest, it’ll pass on it’s own. Anyone got an idea why the kid got sick?” he voiced to the others. Seeing as Seungcheol was fine yesterday morning, something must’ve happened in the day.

“It’s because that idiot walked home in the rain.” Mingyu groaned. Earning pointed glares from the others.

“Care to elaborate?” Soonyoung deadpanned. 

It seemed Mingyu was the only one who knew something and they weren’t even informed. Knowing Seungcheol’s stubborn tendencies, Mingyu alone wouldn’t be able to get him to do anything.

Unless you were Jun, Seungcheol never listens to anyone unless it’s Jun. Because everyone listens to Jun. 

“He told me to drop him off in the city, said he wanted to wander around for a bit and that he’d get back himself, next thing I knew he walked through the door drenched from the rain. Didn’t even answer me, he just went straight to his room.”

“Little shit.” mumbled Jeonghan down at the half conscious boy in his arms.

Jeonghan really should’ve known he’d pull something like this.

_____

After a hefty discussion, it ended up with Jisoo and Jeonghan being tasked with watching over Seungcheol. After being outvoted ten to two and being told that they need bonding time with the kid.

Jisoo looked at the sluggish body in Jeonghan’s arms, sighing as he stroked the younger’s hair. “Well, guess we’re stuck with him.”

Jeonghan grunted in agreement “We should get him into bed.”

“I’ll get him inside, how about you grab all the necessities?” he suggested, Jeonghan giving his partner a thumbs up before transferring Seungcheol to Jisoo and heading out the room.

“What am I gonna do with you?” he lamented, hooking his arm under the boy’s knees and back then hoisted him up from the ground. 

Jisoo didn’t look like it but he was definitely strong, and while Seungcheol wasn’t particularly light, he was easier to carry than Jisoo thought he would be.

He laid Seungcheol on his bed, bringing up the blanket to his hip so as to not overheat him. Making himself comfortable beside Seungcheol, he watched as the younger dozed. It was a rare sight to see, Seungcheol so calm, and not so full of fire. 

Soon enough, a pair of hazel eyes were looking at him. 

“ ‘ua h’ng?”

He was pretty sure that the boy meant to say ‘Shua hyung’ but his words were slurred so much it was difficult to understand. That fact only added to his worry. 

“Hey Cheolie, how do you feel? And don’t lie.” Seungcheol shifted around, eyes trying to blink away the cloudiness in his mind.

“M’head hurts, m’cold. Don’t feel good. And tired.” he answered, inching closer to Jisoo seeking warmth.

Jisoo was glad Seungcheol was being honest, but the fever was probably the only reason why. It tired him out enough that he didn’t have the energy to lie and be stubborn. 

“Alright, Han is coming back soon with a few things, can you stay awake till then?” the younger only hummed, already beginning to drift off again. Luckily Jeonghan chose that time to walk into the room, a little bag and a bowl in his hands.

“Did he wake up?” he asked.

“Sort of. He’s about to doze off again so we better make this quick.” The two of them worked together to get Seungcheol in a sitting position, Jisoo taking the thermometer and coaxing the boy to slide it under his mask and into his mouth.

Once they heard the beep, Seungcheol took it out, giving it to Jisoo who let out a breath as he met eyes with Jeonghan “Thirty nine degrees celsius.”

“ Hyung..m’tired.” Seungcheol whined, tugging on Jisoo’s sleeve. 

“I know buddy, just take this medicine and you can go back to sleep okay?” the elder consoled, putting the pill and water bottle into the boy’s hand. The leaders turned away, giving him privacy as the younger needed to pull down his mask in order to take it.

Right afterwards, they put Seungcheol back down on the bed and waited till he fell asleep again. Sighing in relief when he finally slacked into unconsciousness.

“Uh hyungs?” Hansol said from the doorway “Could I borrow one of you for a second?” the pair sighed, just as they thought they were able to relax, it seemed their duties as leaders never ceased calling to them.

Jeonghan was about to stand when Jisoo placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Stay, I’ll go this time.” he watched his partner walk out with Hansol in tow before returning his attention to the sick boy behind him.

Where he found Seungcheol dazedly staring at him.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping Cheol. I thought you said you were tired?” he quietly scolded, sitting down near the younger’s head.

“I am. M’head hurts though, can’t sleep.” 

“I’ll get some sleeping pills.” he stated, going to leave the room.

Seungcheol didn’t like that.

He didn’t know why but he didn’t like that. He woke up in the morning with a splitting headache and a violent cough. In a few seconds, utter sickness added in and he ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time.

Everything hurt and his brain was so cloudy, it all was just too out of his control and he hated it. Feeling Jeonghan’s presence start to fade, it felt like the accident all over again.

He still dreams of it sometimes, the day his mother died. Right now, it felt like that day, and the moments that followed after waking from the nightmares.

He didn’t want to be left alone again.

For a second time Jeonghan found himself being stopped. This time by a tight grip on his wrist.

“Hyung….please don’t leave me.” Seungcheol hoarsely begged, leaving the leader speechless.

Out of all the members, Jeonghan was the only one Seungcheol still didn’t call hyung. Of course he knew it was not because of the lack of trust and more because the kid loved to be petty, but it was always ‘Jeonghan-sii’. 

Hearing the younger call him hyung, yeah his heart definitely melted a little (a lot).

“I’m not leaving you Cheolie, I’m just going to get you something to help you sleep and then I’ll be right back.”

“No.” Seungcheol grunted “I don’t need it. Just stay. Please?” Jeonghan gave in instantly. “Could you...tell me something?”

“Like a story?” the younger shyly nodded, wincing a little because of the movement “What are you, a child now?” Jeonghan lightheartedly teased, which Seungcheol countered with a pout. “Alright then baby boy, move over.” 

“Not a baby.” he disagreed but moved over anyway.

“A story right? Hmm..let’s see. Y’know, back then, me and Shua were like..twins. We grew up attached at the hip and inseparable. It was something people found cute but the reason behind it..was far from that.” Jeonghan’s hand dropped down to Seungcheol’s head, methodically caressing the now blue hair.

“Our lives at home were terrible. Both of my parents regretted having kids, they beat and neglected me. Shua’s dad was an angry alcoholic, sent his mom to the hospital and almost him too. It was one day that we decided we had enough and so, we ran.” 

“How old were you?” the boy sluggishly asked, beginning to feel airy again.

“We were nine.” he revealed “We lived on the streets for a few weeks before we met a man. He gained our trust, he helped us. Then he took us with him. He treated us like his own children, gave us love and affection. That old man, was the one who created this organization.” 

Seungcheol listened as attentively as he could, but Jeonghan’s low voice was slowly lulling him to sleep.

“Me and him owed that old man our lives, so when he died, we took over the one thing he left behind. That was this place. Since then, we created an empire. The creation that he envisioned, we fulfilled.”

The elder glanced down, smiling softly at the sight of him finally sleeping. He got up to close the lights, then returned to the boy’s side, letting himself rest too.

_____

The next time Seungcheol opened his eyes, Jisoo was shaking him awake.

“Cheolie..hey.” Jisoo smiled in relief and it took the other a few seconds to realize what had happened.

“I was dreaming again wasn’t I?” the man nodded sadly. “Sorry about that.”

Jisoo shook his head “Don’t apologize. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Seungcheol shrugged “At least I don’t feel like I’ve been hit by a train. Right now, it’s more like, tackled by a wild animal.”

The elder only chuckled lightly at his attempt to lift the mood. It grew quiet between them, Seungcheol staring into the dark ceiling, while Jisoo kept his eyes forward from where he sat.

“You still dream about her, huh.” the leader said after a while. All the boy replied with was a short nod. “Could you tell me about her?” 

“She was really beautiful. I remember how she would turn heads. But no guy came within ten feet of her. No man liked a brash, headstrong woman. With a son especially. I remember ajumma used to say mom was more of a man than her ex-husband was.” 

Jisoo could see the adoration on Seungcheol’s face as he spoke about her. “You take after her then.”

Seungcheol snorted “You bet I did. She did everything for me and not once did she ask for help or complain or think she needed a man. She raised me all by herself. So I told myself when I grew up I would be just like mom.”

“She’d be proud of you y’know. Even if you think she wouldn’t be.” the leader said to him. 

Jisoo remembered the photo of Seungcheol’s mother that he had seen. She was indeed beautiful but he could see the strength that oozed from her. Much like her son did.

“Hyung?” the boy whispered.

“Hm?”

“Thank you. For saving me. I never got to thank you for giving me something else to do with my life. So, thank you. Thank you..so much. To all of you.”

Jisoo cupped Seungcheol’s cheeks, gently rubbing his thumbs on the soft fabric of the mask. “And thank you for giving us a chance. We’re still a little rough around the edges but I hope you know just how much we care about you.”

“I know. Maybe not to the full extent but I know. I...I care about you guys too. I didn’t want to, but I do. A lot.” he confessed, and maybe the fuzz in his brain made him do it or he finally gathered the guts, but he said it.

He cared about them. That was true.

“I’m glad you do Cheolie.” 

“Stay?” Seungcheol quietly asked and Jisoo grinned.

“Of course.”

_____

Seungcheol once again fell asleep. His arms wrapped around Jisoo’s waist tightly. The elder couldn’t help but coo at their youngest cuddling into him. 

He felt a little saddened too. Once the cold goes away, Seungcheol will most likely revert back to shying away from them. Right now, he was exhausted and he sought out comfort, so his brain didn’t stop himself. 

Once he’s back on his feet, he’ll be wary again. At least he thought so, but maybe, he could be wrong. He’d just have to see. 

The bedroom door creaked open and Jeonghan walked in with the rest of the members following behind him.

“How long has he been asleep?” Jihoon asked as he crouched down to place a hand on Seungcheol’s forehead.

“Around an hour. You guys need something?” 

“Just wanted to check on him.” Mingyu replied “I made soup downstairs, you should come down and eat with us. I’m sure he’ll be fine for a bit and you haven’t eaten in a while, hyung.”

Jisoo’s stomach grumbled at the mention, laughing lightly, he began to pry himself out of Seugncheol’s arms, replacing himself with a pillow. “I’ll take you up on that offer.” 

Heading to the doorway, each of them bid goodbye to the sick boy, giving him a pat on the head, a poke on the cheek or just a few words.

“Sleep well Cheolie. Your hyungs will be back soon!” Soonyoung sang as he left Seungcheol’s side.

“ ‘ove you…” was the soft reply that they barely picked up on.

Each of them screeched to a stop.

“Did he just..?” Chan asked disbelievingly.

They all inched closer, hoping to hear it more clearly.

“Cheolie? Hyungs are going out now.” Soonyoung repeated, hoping to receive another reply.

“Love you...hyungs.” he mumbled, burying his face into the pillow. 

Jisoo felt tears sting his eyes. Everyone around him was as well. It’s been half a year since they met the kid, a few months in they’ve already gotten attached.

But to tell him just how much they cared was something they held off on doing, because it was clear that ‘love’ was something Seungcheol hadn’t heard in years.

So this, to hear him say it first, god, it made them so happy.

They all beamed brightly at their youngest in front of them.

“We love you too, Seungcheol.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that concludes the interludes! (probably.) 
> 
> while the sick trope is at this point probably over used, i live for sickfics. Also i feel like the only time cheol would ever show his true feelings is if he's too drowsy to realize what he's doing. thus, Jihan got the sick trope. 
> 
> also i thought it would be fitting for cheol to admit he loves all the members first cuz rn it's always been the members showing him how much they care sooo uh yea.
> 
> next two(?) chapters are gonna be cheol's revenge on his mom's killer. and you'll know all their codenames. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Stream 24H!!! (Wonwoo in another crop top?? I have been blessed T-T)
> 
> Lots of LUVluvLuvluvvvvvLuvvvvv
> 
> -Kii <3333333333333


	21. To Be A Killer

It was now or never. 

The day that Seungcheol always imagined in the back of his mind for twelve years, finally was in front of him.

That bastard that he let walk free, won’t be walking for much longer.

He’d make sure of it.

_____

“Hey, how you feeling kiddo?” Mingyu gently sat on the couch beside him, keeping his voice low, hoping to soothe the tense boy.

“I don’t really know. I mean, I found out my mom was killed by some haughty gang.” Seungcheol buried his head in his hands, letting out shaky breaths as he tried to calm down “How did she even get caught up in that?”

“The trio is working on it right now. They’re gathering as much info as they can, and you know them, they’ll suck out every bit of data until we know that organization inside and out.” reassured Mingyu, even though he himself was a little uneasy.

They weren’t sure whether Seungcheol’s mom was a victim of pure chance or if she was targeted. La Scala Reale was a group that prided itself on its capability of establishing their dominance in the south, random spree kills weren’t all that new for them.

However, if Choi Seungbyeol was targeted, Seungcheol was right. What would the single mom of a young boy have been doing to land herself in the eyes of a dangerous mob? 

It’s even odder that she barely left a trail too in the time she was alive, and her son who lived the last moments of her life with her, didn’t technically exist in the first seven years he was walking the Earth. 

The two were an anomaly. 

What was it with those seven years?

_____

They all sat down at the conference room table, just the thirteen of them.

The rest of the active field members were absent because they all knew that the people already present in this room, were more than enough for this mission. Seungcheol’s first mission.

After months of training, Mingyu finally gave him the greenlight. And as per tradition, his first assignment is to settle his own grudges. It was the belief of their founder, that before you could avenge others, you must first avenge yourself. 

Resolve the root of your anger and pain, so your consciousness could move on. Only when you’ve done that could you truly help those around you. If you don’t, your own feelings cloud your mind and then it’s no longer about justice, it’s about you.

Those were the exact words Wonwoo said to him when he had asked why. It made a lot more sense to Seungcheol after that.

Sitting himself down, he looked at his hyungs. All of them turned forward towards the screen, face cold and critical. It still somewhat caught Seungcheol off guard how easily they could switch.

When it was just everyday life, they were playful and well, normal. But at these times he could see how seriously they took their jobs. 

“Alright. Give us all you got.” Jeonghan instructed once he saw that everyone was seated and ready. 

Hansol was the first to step up using a clicker to pull up photos “ La Scala Reale, also known as The Royal Flush, occupies the most territory in the south of the country. Their leader is Seo Manyoung, he owns the top three casinos here in Korea.”

“Those casinos are one of their forms of profit, they participate in illegal gambling, scamming their patrons, but primarily, the casinos are used to cover up their drug deals. Which is how they gain most of their money.” Seungkwan denounced, passing the clicker to Seokmin.

“Like their name, the group is separated into five units, each one labeled after a card needed to create a royal flush in poker. The Ten, the Jack, the Queen, the King and the Ace. Within those sections, the members are put into groups numbered one to nine based on how skilled and trustworthy they are.” 

“Which one killed my mom?” Seungcheol asked, the question leaving a sour taste in his mouth. The trio gave each other a look, as if neither of them wanted to answer. With a sigh, Seokmin pulled up a picture.

“The Ace unit, group nine. The man on the motorcycle was their leader, who only goes by Hyun. He’s very popular with their boss.”

The younger scoffed “So he was seasoned.” 

The hacker nodded his head “The Ace unit has a substantial record. Hyun especially is highly praised in his work.”

Seungcheol felt the anger bubble inside him. He was aching to get his hands on that bastard, wrap his hands around his throat, maybe bash his head in. A bullet was too much of a blessing for him.

The members around him began giving him looks and Seungcheol could see their rising concerns. So he reeled himself in. He wasn’t going to let his anger get in the way of this, he’ll kill that son of a bitch yes, but he’ll do it in style, just like his hyungs did.

And they’ll be damn proud of him.

“So, how do we get him?” Minghao redirected, pulling their attention off of Seungcheol and back to the mission.

“In two weeks, the casino is holding a special event. A kind of…. party, if you will. Of course with it being a casino, there will be games happening and the boss likes to invite his favourites to a couple games during these occasions. Our guy is on the invitation list.” Hansol answered.

“Oh and one more thing!” Seungkwan squeaked, laughing out the next few words “This mission is totally made for you” 

“What makes you say that?” Soonyoung inquired.

“It’s a masquerade party.” 

_____

With two weeks to plan, the team began preparations immediately. The first thing on their list was to know the area, their kill zone. 

Seungkwan pulled up a 3D schematic diagram of the casino, zooming in on the third floor. “This is where the private rooms are, the social elites play their games here, as well as the boss’s special guests. Everyone else is on the main floor, and you need a specific key card in order to access the top floor.”

“Alright so then how do I get that key card? I’m not an elite if you haven’t noticed.” Seungcheol said sarcastically. 

“Honestly Cheolie! I’m insulted that you think we haven’t solved that issue.” Seokmin huffed “We already posed you as a rich businessman from overseas who’s looking for a little break. Your alias is Oh Changmin, Jun hyung and Minghao will help you play the part.”

“Now for another issue..” Hansol drawled “Can you play poker?”

_____

“I got a pair of sixes .”

“I got a pair of eights.”

“Ha! I have a pair of tens!”

“Sorry boys…. straight flush.” Seungcheol laid down his cards and chuckled as the other three groaned.

“That’s it I’m out of money.” Seungkwan moaned as he watched Seungcheol scoop up the pot. “You’ve been on a winning streak man, I didn’t know you could play poker.”

“I’ve spent the better part of my life in and out of jail” the younger chortled “What did you think I did in there? Read?” 

“Touche Seungcheol...touche.”

_____

“For one, you’re supposed to be a businessman. I don’t think bright blue hair is part of the dress code. ” coughed Minghao as he held the dyed hair in his hands.

“Jeez, sorry I got dragged away by a group of pretty, but could totally kill me, women and sat on a chair against my will as they cut and dyed my hair.” Seungcheol murmured as he once again found himself, on a chair, against his will, as Minghao played with his hair.

“Don’t worry Cheolie, we won’t redye your hair. Instead we’ll just make you wear a natural colored wig. Problem solved right Haohao?” he elbowed his partner in the side, tearing him away from the younger’s locks.

“Yeah, yeah, problem solved.” 

“Good!” Jun beamed “Now, you’re posing as an overseas businessman. Hold yourself with confidence, which means don’t slouch.” the elder Seungcheol’s chest back, readjusting his posture.

“Look like a man of power, but don’t stand out too much. Act enough so that you are believable, but not too much that you are memorable. Remember, get in there and be acknowledged that you’re one of them but they need to forget you the moment you leave.” 

“That also means that you can’t win every single game of poker. Win sometimes, lose more times. Play like you’re average.” Mingaho added in. “You’re also supposed to be a foreigner, have an accent, make mistakes with your words and mannerisms.”

_____

Seungcheol is just about to pull up to the casino. 

With the wig, his hair is now a chocolate brown, carefully gelled back. He’s wearing a pair of glasses, courtesy of Mingaho who said he needed a bit of flare.

His suit was stylish and professional, just like what a young businessman would wear. But it was also light and comfortable, perfect for excess movement. He clutched the briefcase tightly in his hands, inside were Jihoon’s weapons, created specifically to be undetected.

Now he was truly one of them. 

A hitman, trained by Underworld’s best.

Chan: Macaria, the Goddess of blessed deaths.

Hansol: Atropos, Seungkwan: Clotho and Seokmin: Lachesis, the Three Fates.

Mingyu: Lethe, the Goddess of forgetfulness and oblivion.

Minghao: Erebus, the primordial God of darkness.

Jihoon: Hypnos, the God of sleep.

Wonwoo: Thanatos, the God of death.

Sooyoung: Styx, the Goddess of the river Styx.

Jun: Nyx, the primordial Goddess of the night.

Jeonghan and Jisoo: Hades and Persephone, rulers of the Underworld.

And now there was Seungcheol.

Cerberus, the guard dog of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and those are their codenames! Some of their names don't really have a connection to the member it's given to but some do(some of their names are inside jokes with their founder)! The next chapter is when it really begins.
> 
> *Important* I go back to school this week, and truth be told, I'm a terrible student, so I need to work hard. With the pandemic everything will be a bit hard to get used to at first. BUT I will still update! however it'll be spaced out a lot more. I hope you guys understand! Be sure to stay safe and best wishes for those of you who are also going back to class!
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far!
> 
> Lots of LOVE
> 
> ~Kii<33333333333333333333333333333333333333


	22. Twelve Years In The Making

When he pulled up to the casino, he braced himself both mentally and physically for what he was about to do, then replaced the glasses with his masquerade mask. A full face covering carefully crafted by Mingaho. 

He laid down a special type of material on his hands. Jihoon’s brainchild, a film that encases your palm and fingerprints, leaving no trace. It was like second skin, effective and much more practical than gloves. 

Doing this, it was as if he put his identity of Choi Seungcheol aside, letting his fears and uncertainty wash away with it. He immersed himself in who he was at this moment, he was a hitman. Underworld’s Cerberus. 

Now he was undercover, he had to play his part.

He walked in with purpose and authority, his head held high with confidence. 

He was in the kill zone, the whole team watching him from both the CCTV and the small camera in a button, guiding him through the earpiece.

Seokmin, who was acting as his chauffeur was still near the casino, about a few blocks away, ready for the escape. Jun was inside the building itself, also disguised in order to assist him with getting into the private room.

However that was as far as it went. The act, the kill itself, is still in his hands. He had no room for errors.

Heading up to the reception nonchalantly, he tapped on the table to gain the attention of the woman who was currently occupied with the computer. 

“Hello sir. How may I help you?” she flashed Seungcheol a colgate smile as she greeted him with practiced words she must’ve said millions of times by now.

Inching the mask off, he tilted it slightly to show the top quarter of his face “Changmin Oh, I believe you my secretary contacted you ahead of time?” She quickly scanned through her files, fingers typing rapidly at the keyboard.

“Ah yes! Mr. Oh, the game area for you sir is on the third floor” she slid the key card to him “Just swipe this into the elevator and you will be brought to it! We also have a suite for you on the second floor where you can put all your belongings. It also can be accessed with that card.”

Seungcheol dipped his head and returned the mask to his face “Thank you.” he said, grabbing the card and walking away. 

“This is Cerberus, the mission is a go.” he whispered into his mic once he was far enough from the crowd and was out of sight of the cameras.

_ “Head to the suite and gear up.”  _ Seungkwan directed through the earpiece. Seungcheol followed easily, slipping into the lift and swiping the card like the receptionist told him to.

As he waited for his floor, he surveyed his surroundings. Even from the elevator itself, anyone could tell the hefty budget given to the establishment. The walls were colored gold, railing covered in fine velvet, the light even came from a small glass chandelier on the ceiling.

“Fucking rich people.” Seungcheol grumbled as he stood in the lift, hearing a few snickers from the other line.

Even the ding sounded expensive.

Stepping out, he was met with a quiet floor. Something to be expected in the living quarters of a casino. Wealthy individuals relaxing from their tiring day of earning heaps and heaps of money. 

He found his room and walked inside, letting out a breath of relief. Turns out acting all posh and proper was more exhausting then he realized. Then Seungcheol coughed, a signal to alert the members he was inside.

He only had to wait a few moments for a reply.

_ “This is Control, the cameras have been dealt with. You are clear to open the case.”  _ with that out of the way, he took off the mask, tossing it to the bed. Resting the briefcase on the table, Seungcheol listened to the satisfying clicks as the locks opened.

Inside were his babies. 

A beautiful nine inch Italian stiletto knife, which he tucked into the holster on his calf. The other holster was used to carry extra magazines and the suppressors for his pair of Beretta 92’s, which he hid in his back with the suit jacket.

Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he slid on a tactical neck gaiter, covering any sight of the fabric with the collar and tie. It would be used to cover his face later once he was alone with the target. 

_ “Are you ready?” _ Seungcheol felt reassured when he heard Jisoo’s voice resonate through his ear. The elder always did seem to have a calming effect on him no matter the situation.

“Yes.” he replied, certainly as he once again donned the masquerade mask.

_ “Very well. Nyx is already waiting for you on the third floor, he’ll be in the black, lace bodycon dress.” _

“Got it. Cerberus out.”

_____

He reached the third floor quicker than he expected. 

To continue with his regular customer appearance, he headed to the bar and ordered a margarita. Sipping on it casually as he waited. 

“Hello handsome. Haven’t seen you around here, are you new?” a smooth, enticing voice questioned as they sashayed towards Seungcheol. Seating themself down on the seat beside him.

A woman(?) in a tight fitting, black lace, bodycon dress. 

Had this been two weeks earlier, Seungcheol would’ve bursted out laughing. To any other person, in front of him was a beautiful, alluring lady. However that illusion instantly goes away once you know who is under that wig.

Jun deserved credit though, he infiltrated the casino a week prior to the mission, familiarizing himself with the area and the wealthy individuals inside. As well as attracting and gaining the trust of certain clientele that would grant them access to the private rooms.

Jun sauntered right into Seungcheol’s personal space, caressing his upper body. In the cameras and to the people around them, Jun just looked like another woman cozying up to a rich man, but the younger felt as the card was slipped into his breast pocket.

“You see, I’ve been here for five days, and yet I haven’t come across you.” the elder said, seeming like it was all a normal conversation, but it wasn’t. It was a code between the two of them.

The target is in private room number five.

“I came with my friends but they’ve all gone and found someone to play with. Would you mind keeping this lonely lady company?” 

The whole entire Ace unit was inside that room.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I’m afraid I can’t do so.” he replied, waiting for Jun to give him the final piece of information.

“Oh come on, please? Only for an hour…..or seven.” 

Seven enemies, one escape.

“My sincerest apologies, but I truly must be going.” he excused, and headed down the corridor where the private rooms were placed.

It was an empty hallway. Using his peripheral vision, he glanced at the positioning of the camera’s as he walked. Once his front was out of sight, he made the call.

“Cerberus to Control, cut the cameras.” he cued through the mic. 

_ “Alright. Once you’re in there, it’s all up to you. Best of luck Cerberus. Losing visual in three...two….one.” _

Seungcheol loosened his tie and opened his first few buttons, freeing himself from the constricting fabric. Taking off his masquerade mask he disposed of it in a nearby trash can, pulling up the gaiter in its place. 

He took out his Beretta’s putting on the suppressors before sliding them back into their holsters. Finishing it off, he ruffled his originally styled wig, letting the strands frame his face messily.

It was then that he found himself standing at the door. Where behind it stood his mother’s killer.

Swiping the card given to him by Jun, he opened the door and waltzed in. Grinning happily as the players at the table shot up in alarm.

“I think you’re in the wrong room sir.” a woman said, trying to be polite despite the obvious scowl on her face.

“Oh no…I think I’m exactly in the right place.” Seungcheol crooned sinisterly. 

Before he pulled out both of his guns and set the place ablaze. 

To ensure his target didn’t escape, he shot Hyun in both legs letting him crumble to the ground with a cry before he dealt with his subordinates.

He faced the woman who addressed him first, one shot...two shot, she dropped into a pool of her own blood. Not even a second later he pointed his second gun to the two men sitting opposite of her who had thrown their cards on the table.

He took care of them easily. Decorating their bare foreheads were single nine millimeter bullet holes. Precision that Jihoon drilled into him. 

That was when the real fighters of the unit began their attack.

He ducked behind the minibar, letting the wood bare the rain of bullets. Using the short gap between reloads to shoot the stack of cards, letting them blow up into the air like confetti. It was a small distraction but enough for Seungcheol to stand and land a series of bullets into two chests. 

Five down.

Number six charged at him from the side, tackling him into the glass case. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the shards of glass that embedded themselves into his back was almost non-existent. 

Struggling with the brute, he finally ended the scrimmage with a shot that propelled the bullet from his gun placed at the man’s chin, through to the head. Shrugging off the limb body off of him, Seungcheol stood. 

Stalking closer and closer to the incapacitated unit leader on the floor. It was like he was an animal that had been locked in a cage with no food for years. The moment it was released, it burned with an unquenchable thirst for blood.

Seungcheol was the predator, and his prey was right in front of him.

He rounded the table, as Hyun attempted to escape. Dragging himself across the carpet, leaving streaks of crimson on the expensive material.

“Now, now...you’re getting the floor dirty.” Seungcheol tutted, lifting his gun and firing two bullets into his arms. With all four limbs unavailable for him to use, the target was a sitting duck.

“W-who are you?” Hyun gritted out, even moments before his death the man still bluffed pride.

“Oh..I’m sure you don’t remember me. But I remember you.” Seungcheol tucked his guns into the holsters on his back, pulling out the knife and twirling it around “August eighth...twelve years ago, you killed my mother.” 

“You’re right….I don’t remember! Your mother was probably just another insignificant bother like the rest of them!” Hyun spat. 

“Is that so?” Seungcheol drawled, feeling the rage bubble into him, but he controlled it. 

This man murdered his mother. 

His beautiful mother, who did everything she could in order to give Seungcheol the life she wanted him to have. She raised him on her own and provided for him alone, without a single complaint.

And for years he lived his life unable to give something back to her. Even when he watched the life drain from her eyes, he let her killer walk free. His mind plagued by his mother’s last words, and a smile the belonged to a murderer.

That man had the audacity to say she was insignificant, how dare he... but instead of lashing out, he kneeled down and stabbed the blade into the man’s hand, chuckling at his muffled scream.

“I watched you look at my dying mother with a smile. So proud of your skills weren’t you?” He dragged the knife across Hyun’s cheek, only letting it slice the outermost layer of skin. “So like how you smiled as my mother died….I will too.” 

He sheathed the stiletto knife into Hyun’s throat, observing as the blood gushed out, further staining the carpet, but even then, the blade was only partly in.

Seungcheol pulled down the gaiter. For the first time in years, someone saw his face, who would’ve thought that someone, would be his mother’s killer. This man however, would never live long enough to speak of it. 

“But I’ll make sure you die slowly.” 

Like he had claimed, Seungcheol smiled as he shoved the rest of the blade all the way in, then harshly pulled it out. Keeping the grin on his face as even more blood poured out from Hyun’s neck.

“I hope you remember me this time.” he said, before walking out the exit.

Seungcheol didn’t know if his mother would be proud of him but at least he gave that piece of shit what he deserved.

He waited twelve years for it.

He couldn’t give her anything. Nothing to thank her for the fact that she was a one woman army, for a little boy that was the sole reminder of the man that left her.

He couldn’t do anything then, but he did something now. 

It was all he could do.

The only thing left to do, as her son.

  
  


_ ‘Mama, you can rest now. Cheolie’s gonna be okay…...I’m gonna be okay.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....that was that...., my apologies if it was a little graphic, I got really into it.
> 
> Cheolie has finally avenged his mother, the next chapter will be the aftermath (trust, there's repercussions, after all it's is first kill.)
> 
> Anyway, TYSM for understanding about the whole school thing, finished the first week. I'm already struggling T-T but it is what it is...:( I got no idea when the next chapter will be cuz I write when I have the time. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! Stay safe out their guys!
> 
> Lots of LOVEEEE
> 
> ~Kii<333333333333333


	23. Something A Little More

Seungcheol remained quiet in the backseat as the car drove back to the main house, both Jun and Seokmin glanced at him through the mirror worriedly. 

They heard his forced words through their earpieces only minutes before, stating the target was down and that he was making his way to the rendezvous point where they were already waiting. Apart from that, Seungcheol didn’t utter another word.

The adrenaline that flooded through his veins only moments before left almost quicker than it had come, for Seungcheol, it felt like everything suddenly just dropped. The rush that accompanied his anger and his sorrow vanished, leaving an empty feeling in its place.

He slumped in the seat, his whole body thrumming with exhaustion and his hands noticeably shaking. Hands, that were still covered in blood which he tucked into his lap.

Seungcheol didn’t really know what to expect after he had finally killed Hyun. He knew that happiness or pleasure wasn’t something he would feel, he wasn’t psychotic, none of them were, but perhaps satisfaction? A sense of relief?

Killing Hyun wouldn’t bring his mother back, he’s known since she’s died that nothing would. All he had left were the memories of her. Those memories, and the love he had for her was what kept her alive in his heart.

But a naive part of Seungcheol still wanted her to be here. Even after all these years he still missed her.

And there was nothing else that reminded him of his mother, no recipe she passed down, no weird activity they did together, no special phrases, or inside jokes, nothing. The only thing was her killer, and he took care of that.

He was glad that he avenged his mom. He was able to settle the one thing that tormented him for years, and although the path he took wasn’t one she had wanted him to take, Seungcheol was content with it.

Maybe now he could let it go.

Even if it still hurt. 

He had been so caught up in everything that had happened and was happening. He purposely tried to forget the pain of that day and now that he faced the source, it all came back to him. 

Loss is something that’s never easy for anyone, yet Seungcheol thought he had gotten over it, made others believe he had gotten over it. But he hasn’t because he never gave himself the chance to.

When they opened the door to the main house, the other ten were standing in wait. Jun skipped to Minghao’s side, the younger pulling him in by the waist and giving him a little peck. Seokmin draped himself over Hansol and Seungkwan, completing their trio. 

Seungcheol just stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The swirling feelings inside his head and his progressively weakening body made it hard to think. He couldn’t focus. He wanted to sleep for weeks, maybe set fire to Hyun’s body, visit his mom’s grave, fuck, he didn’t know.

Stuck in his head, Seungcheol didn’t notice Jisoo walk up to him with Jeonghan in tow. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled into Jisoo’s chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. 

He wanted to pull away because he was still covered in blood but the leader held him still. 

“I’m proud of you Seungcheol.” he whispered into the younger’s ear. 

Hearing those words, Seungcheol felt himself choke on a sob as his knees buckled underneath him. Jisoo went down with him, keeping the boy tucked securely into him. Seungcheol knew tears were gathering in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

“Let’s get you cleaned up okay?” Jeonghan said from behind him and all Seungcheol could manage was a nod against Jisoo’s shoulder.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting on his bed with fresh clothes and dripping hair. Blood no longer stained his hands but he could still see as they shook. Jisoo placed a towel over his head, kneeling in front of him as he dried it.

Jeonghan sat beside him, taking his hands and holding them in his. The warmth grounded Seungcheol.

They had gotten closer ever since the two leaders had taken care of him when he was sick. It turned out that Seungcheol did remember and was somewhat coherent during that period of time. Afterwards, it was normal that he was embarrassed, but they assured him that everything he said and did was welcome. 

The pull that Seungcheol began noticing only increased with the time that they spent together. Jeonghan and Jisoo made him feel safe. The whole team did, but those two were different.

It was a type of safe that Seungcheol couldn’t explain. 

He wasn’t blind, from their first encounter he had appreciated how attractive the pair were but that was just that. He found them good looking. Surely many others had too. 

He was thankful to them, immensely thankful and that was all he felt for them for a while. Soon it developed into a friendship, their relationship grew like his relationship with the rest of them did.

Next, they were family. 

Seungcheol gained a family and then soon after that, love. He was still unsure about saying it outloud but he knew that he loved every single one of them. Hitman or not. They loved him back just as much, if not even more.

Then there was Jeonghan and Jisoo. 

Now Seungcheol, as much as he was a terrible student and with that, not as intelligent, he wasn’t that dumb. He had an idea of what exactly this whole thing was. 

The two of them treated Seungcheol so well. Jisoo was kind and understanding, he could pick up ques on what he was feeling before anyone else did. Jeonghan was easy going, he played around with Seungcheol, matched him in his pettiness and wit. 

At times their personalities would clash with him stuck in between, other times, their demeanors would switch. The scariest however is when they work together and combine. No one could escape them. They could even beat Jun and his motherhenning.

They never failed to make him smile and in simple words, Jeonghan and Jisoo made him so happy. Of course the others did too but with them, it was something else.

But to speak of it, admit it or even think of the consequences of it, was something he wasn’t ready for. At this moment, he was really too out of it. So he’s cherishing their presence and their comfort.

“Cheolie?” Jisoo called out after seeing the distant look in Seungcheol’s eyes, which quickly disappeared after hearing his name.

“Hi...sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Wanna talk about it?” the younger shook his head.

“It's just about my mom. It made me think about her.” Jisoo shared a look with Jeonghan, once again conversing only through their eyes. 

“About that...we want to talk to you about something.” Jeonghan let go of his hands, standing up and leaving the room. Seungcheol turned to Jisoo confused.

“He’s just getting something. Don’t worry it isn’t anything bad.” The leader assured, hanging the towel on Seungcheol’s chair. Sitting down next to him as they waited for Jeonghan to return.

Soon enough the elder walked back in holding a square item against his abdomen. Taking the spot on Seungcheol’s other side, he slowly handed over the object into the boy’s hands.

“We found this in some hospital records when we were trying to get more information.”

Seungcheol’s breath caught in his throat as he saw what it was. It was a picture frame, and the photo inside was of his mom.

His mother, in a hospital bed with sweat beading down her face. Looking worn out and tired but still shining a beautiful smile at the camera. She looked so proud, so happy.

As she held a newborn baby Seungcheol in her arms.

He felt his lip begin to quiver as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the image. Seungcheol clutched the picture in his arms, believing that just for that moment, he was embracing his mother. 

He began to sob.

Letting the agony rip through him in waves as he wept.

Arms wrapped around him the moment the first cry left him. Seungcheol clung to both Jeonghan and Jisoo, soaking up any form of comfort they could provide.

Fuck...it hurt.

It hurt because he missed her and he never gave himself the chance to mourn.

Moments later, Seungcheol leaned into Jeonghan, tucking his face into the leader’s neck as he sniffled. “Thank you.” he whispered hoarsely, breath still stuttering every few seconds.

“No need to thank me Cheolie.” he replied, holding the younger a little tighter, burying his face into the wet blue hair. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Jisoo cooed and Seungcheol was too tired to notice the new nickname, instead he snuggled a little closer to Jeonghan. 

“I’m tired.” 

All the leader did was smile at him. “Alright, let’s get you in bed okay?” Before he could say anything, Jeonghan already lifted him, moving him into the untucked sheets. Then the elder two laid down with him on each side. 

“We’re going to stay with you okay? Just rest Cheolie, hyungs will be here.” Jisoo methodically petted his hair, and Seungcheol couldn’t protest as he already drifted off to sleep, tucked between the two leaders.

It felt so right. So warm.

He felt like he was home. 

_____

“Sir I believe you should see this.”

The secretary placed a file on the metal desk, standing quietly to the side as his boss slid it to himself.

The middle aged man opened the file, flipping through its contents before stopping at a certain page. A scheming grin creeped on his face.

‘So you still left something behind..’

_Old friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNDUNDUUUNN Can you see what I'm planning???? ;))))))))
> 
> The next chapter will probably focus on Jihancheol or more specifically Jihan's persepctive cuz we can all see cheol has basically fallen for them.
> 
> TYSM for being understanding of my situation with school, I'm doing my best! ( still terrible at tests tho T-T)
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and are being safe! 
> 
> Lots of LUVEEEE 
> 
> ~Kii<33333333333333333


	24. Unfortunate, Badly Timed

Jeonghan didn’t know what had gotten into him when he told Hansol to find out more about Choi Seungcheol.

In the recent year he felt that Underworld was complete. 

He had kept his promise.

He turned the old man’s dream into an empire. Stationed everywhere in Korea, all trained with deadly skills. Each one of them were feared. Yet, in this mess of abnormality, him and Jisoo created a family of their own, one that they were satisfied with.

Then suddenly Chan brings back a boy. 

A beaten, bloody boy. Claiming that the stranger had saved his life. That this young man, who seemed no older than seventeen, took on six armed men, risking his life to save another’s.

Jeonghan could count the amount of times he had seen someone like that on one hand. So Jeonghan spared his life.

But Choi Seungcheol kept coming back. 

A simple infatuation that pulled him deeper and deeper the more he learned. A sad upbringing and a past shrouded in mystery. Just who was this boy?

On their first meeting, he saw the rage bottled inside Seungcheol. At a young age, but beaten down by the horror’s of the world. Living a life he shouldn’t be, but still remaining to thrive.

They welcomed him into their family and he soon went on to worm his way into each of their hearts. Winning them over without even realizing it himself.

Jeonghan watched him grow and flourish. He saw him heal. Though he felt remorse for dragging the boy into a life of such crime, Seungcheol was happy. He was the little brother they doted on. A sort of intimacy only shared by the few of them.

It seemed Jeonghan was wrong, because with the appearance of Seungcheol, he felt a piece click into place. They were missing something and he was the one who filled the space.

His presence completed them, and in turn, they ignited a light in Seungcheol. What he had lost was given back to him. With it, his world became lighter. 

To keep that brightness, Jeonghan would do anything. 

It was a feeling he only affiliated with one other person. His soulmate since childhood, Hong Jisoo.

They had a thing, but were never one for labels. Thus everyone referred to them as partners, but it was more to them than that. Him and Jisoo cared and loved each other on a different level then the other members, they just didn’t feel the need to address it.

Now that feeling has blossomed again.

He learned many things, one of which was to always be truthful. Yes, he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

Jeonghan was falling for Choi Seungcheol.

_____

By nature, Jisoo had always been a benevolent man. With who they were and the things they did, he found himself endlessly worrying about the men in his life.

His family. 

When he stepped up to the plate with Jeonghan, bearing the title of leader, he swore to himself that he would take care of each and every one of them. 

As the boss, he guided and commanded. Watching with a careful eye to guarantee the mission’s success. Reprimanding them for careless mistakes which could compromise them and everyone else. He made sure they excelled, so they wouldn’t be hurt.

But as the eldest, he ensured they remained human. They all had their own story and they all emerged from those stories a little more broken than they were in the beginning. 

In this organization built on revenge, on such negativity, he was the mediator. He gave them a sense of domesticity. Despite their actions, he made sure to remind them they were mortal, with emotions, with blood running through their veins.

So when Choi Seungcheol waltzed into his life, Jisoo was overcome with an urge to help him. Because he looked so much like they did before they gained all that they had.

He noticed every quirk, every tell of the lifestyle Seungcheol had lived. 

A strong will, armed with sass and wit created by years of buttingheads with authorities and peers that were all out to get him. Independence and maturity after losing both parental figures far too early on, and an inextinguishable wrath to cover the guilt and memories that forever haunted him.

A persona created all for the sake of survival.

It was undeniable that he had seen it before. 

They took him in, and Jisoo did his best to undo what the world had done to him. Some wounds he could never heal, but he could damn well try. 

In rare moments, Jisoo could see it. The real Seungcheol, the raw person that hid behind all that flare. He wanted to bring him out, to see him.

Perhaps it was his instincts that made him attached to Seungcheol, or maybe it was his gut that told him to care. Either way, he made the decision, and it seemed to be the right one.

Slowly the walls opened, and Seungcheol was revealed. A young boy that liked to joke around and be an inherent pain in the ass. Who worked hard and needed a little more confidence in himself. A kid who only knew of violent touch, a kid who missed his mother. 

From there, he began to mend. And Jisoo knew he completed what he wanted to do. Yet it still didn’t feel right. He didn’t truly feel that he was finished. That was when it hit him. 

It didn’t feel right because he wanted more.

Something more with Seungcheol. Something special to them alone.

Jisoo realized that in the time he spent trying to help Seungcheol, the younger crept into his heart, deeper and deeper. 

Jisoo fell for him. 

And he didn’t even fucking know it.

_____

Seungcheol was not pouting. 

Okay, maybe he was.

This past week, Jeonghan and Jisoo were acting strange/ It wasn’t that they weren’t treating him well or anything, but they were distant.

Like something was bothering them and they insisted on keeping it to themselves.

He really didn’t like that. Whatever was on their mind, Seungcheol wanted to help. He wants to listen to their problems too, he wants to be there for them. Just like the two were always there for him.

That, and he didn’t like the sudden distance. 

Seungcheol has been very close with the two leaders, to have this sudden, unexplained gap between them made him feel uneasy.

Wonwoo carded his fingers through the boy’s hair as he laid pondering in his lap.

“Are you thinking about Jeonghan and Shua hyung?” the elder asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“Why are you asking when you already know the answer?” Seungcheol sassed, burying his face into Wonwoo’s stomach to cover his reddening face.

“I’m sorry” he chuckled, patting the younger’s head “Y’know Cheol, Jun and Hao aren’t the only ones in relationships.”

“They aren’t?” 

Wonwoo shook his head “Me and Mingyu have been together for three years. Soonyoung and Jihoon for five. As well as a lot of others here, some are even married. We won’t mind if there’s a new couple sometime in the near future, a couple of three possibly.”

“Does everyone know?” Seungcheol huffed after hearing what the elder implied. 

“Pretty much. Except for our two leaders. I think talking to them would prove to be...favorable .” Wonwoo winked down at the younger.

“When I get back.”

_____

“So...were both…” Jisoo started.

“Yeah..” 

The two leaders sat down with each other, thinking that it was time to talk their feelings through. However it seemed unneeded since they both felt the same.

While their love for one another remained strong and passionate, they both harboured those same emotions to a certain blue haired boy, and now that it was cleared up, the next dilemma appeared.

They knew where they stood, but what about Seungcheol?

“Should we tell him?” Jeonghan said, rolling to his side in order to wrap his arm around Jisoo’s middle.

“Is he ready for that?” he asked unsurely, resting his cheek on Jeonghan’s head.

“I don’t know really. He’s been doing well, but we aren’t even sure what he feels, let alone if he’s ready for something more.” they were very cautious, treading carefully forward. This new development concerned the pair because the last thing they would want is to overwhelm the younger. 

It was then that the door opened to reveal Jihoon looking slightly disheveled. Evidence that he had just come out of a work binge. The doctor took one look at the couple and deadpanned.

“You two finally decided to talk about how you’re utterly whipped for Cheol?” 

“That obvious?” Jisoo chuckled and Jihoon rolled his eyes like it was the dumbest question he had ever heard.

“Kinda hard not to see.” he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed to peer down at his hyungs. “Everyone’s noticed by now.”

“And what do they think about it?” Jeonghan inquired, curious as to the opinion of the other members. 

The doctor only raised a brow “They’re wondering when the hell you’ll get together.”

“And Cheolie?” 

“You guys are seriously so dense” Jihoon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose “Did you not see him ogling you since you first met him? Cheol is affectionate with you two the most and listens to you instantly even if he doesn't like what you tell him.” 

“It’s not that we don’t notice” defended Jisoo “We just don’t know if-”

“If he’s ready?” the younger finished and the elder two sighed, nodding.

“You mean the fact that since you two have been too busy sorting out your intentions, he’s been moping thinking you’re avoiding him and that Wonwoo already told him that most of us are in relationships so no one cares if you three were in one, not enough to show he’s okay with it?” 

The leaders froze “Wait-” 

Jihoon groaned loudly “Yes! He likes the both of you too. Now go and confess so you three can do disgusting coupley shit.” the doctor then turned and left the room.

Jeonghan and Jisoo bolted up following Jihoon out of their bedroom and down into the living room where the other members were lazing around.

Wonwoo’s head popped up from the other end of the couch, squinting at the new presence in the room. “You guys looking for Cheolie?” 

“Yeah, is he back from school yet?” the second in command shook his head.

“No. But Gyu went to pick him up thirty minutes ago, they should be back soon.” both leaders let out a breath, sitting down on the other couch to wait. Calming themselves and preparing on what to say when Seungcheol comes home.

However their relaxation was quickly torn away when Mingyu bolted into the house, heaving with tears in his eyes. The whole room stopped dead in their tracks.

“Mingyu?” Jun asked worriedly.

“H-hyung.. Seungcheols’ missing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u really think I'd let them get together that easily???  
> I think we're long overdue for some angst. ;)
> 
> At last what u all have been waiting for will be addressed in the upcoming chapters. I wonder if anyone has guessed what I have planned:))))))
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who have been so supportive! I hope u all are doing well and are staying safe. I miss being able to update more frequently but oh well T-T
> 
> Anyway I hope u all enjoy this chapter (sorry for the cliffhanger)
> 
> Stay healthy my lovely readers!
> 
> Lots of LovE
> 
> ~Kii<3333333333333


	25. The Unknown, Unearthed

Seungcheol had been distracted all day, his mind clouded by several thoughts. Especially about the conversation he had with Wonwoo earlier that day.

He had to admit it, the fact that he was so affected by the sudden change in the two leaders only proved just how extensive this shit he had gotten himself into is.

Seungcheol wanted to be around them almost every moment in his life. Always seeking them out, wanting their approval, their opinion. He just wanted them. Yet he still described the emotion as just a “different feeling”.

It was obvious why. He was scared to call it love. Scared of owning up to the reality he was in love with not one but two people. Seungcheol had loved once, he loved his mother with everything he had.

In the end he lost her, and it took almost everything from him.

Maybe he was afraid he’d lose them too.

In his heart, Seungcheol was in love with Jeonghan and Jisoo. And he loved his other hyungs too, but to say it out loud, to admit such an intense feeling, terrified him.

Wonwoo told him that talking to them would be a good thing, that it wouldn’t be bad like he was thinking it would be. What if Wonwoo was right, and he should try? But then what if he loses them? Seungcheol couldn’t live through that again.

That was all he thought about in the eight hours he was at school, and since he was so caught up in a flurry of possibilities, he failed to notice a certain oddness in his surroundings. 

An ominous presence.

When he finally snapped out of his daze, there was nothing he could do.The next thing he knew was that he was being grabbed from behind, knocked unwillingly into unconsciousness.

_____

The first thing he registered was pain. 

On the back of his head, most likely from him being knocked out, and soreness throughout the rest of his body. All gained from the aggressive manhandling during his abduction.

Seungcheol could barely see where he was. If the vast amount of shadows and the concrete floor were anything to go by, he was in some sort of abandoned warehouse. Now the question was, where the fuck was he? And which asshole snatched him from school? 

If he remembered anything from Mingyu’s lessons, it was to never panic. Keep his head cool and assess the situation. Well, he was pissed but for the most part calm. At least as calm as he could be after being grabbed off the streets.

Assess the situation? He’s been kidnapped. No fucking shit. He’s in some sort of warehouse or a building with a lot of open space. He doesn’t know who took him, and he can’t see a way out. So in short…

Seungcheol was screwed.

Unless he can find an opening, he’d have to wait on the others to find him. Which shouldn’t be a problem. They all have trackers somewhere on them at all times, exactly for these types of circumstances.

However Seungcheol couldn’t be sure whether these bastards have a blocking device. He knew the trio could break through any sort of tech, but he didn't know just how much time he has left. Their objective could be just to kill him.

It seemed his questions would be answered shortly as a row of lights switched on, blinding Seungcheol for a few moments. Footsteps in the distance became louder until they were in his view.

Before him was a group of men, all decked out in expensive, steam pressed suits, shiny shoes and complementing accessories, but Seungcheol could see the subtle bulge of weapons hidden in their jackets.

“Choi Seungcheol...what a pleasure to meet you.” The brunette in the center greeted, leaning in to level with Seungcheol’s line of sight.

“Man, I would say it back, but I’ve had a shitty day and trust me, seeing your fucking crusty ass looking face right now is anything but a pleasure.” he snided, smirking under his mask as he saw the man grit his teeth.

His kidnapper quickly collected himself though, adjusting his tie slightly “I was told you had quite the mouth, but you seem to forget what situation you are in right now.”

“Well shit do you think I’m blind?” Seungcheol scoffed “I’ve been kidnapped. Woohoo! What? You want me to hand you some sort of fucking award?” he knew antagonizing the enemy was not something he shouldn’t be doing, but does he care?

No.

He really wasn’t in the mood for this and his irritation manifested in the form of sass. So here he was, bitching to his kidnapper. But at least he was buying time.

“Congratulations, you abducted a nineteen year old boy with anger issues. Now can we please get on to why you grabbed me in the first place?” Seungcheol tilted his head, urging the man to answer his questions.

“Do you know who we are?” he asked and the boy snorted.

“That was totally such a cliche bad guy quote. No, I do not know you. If I did I would’ve been cussing you out by name since the second you walked in here.” 

He saw as the older man flared up again in anger, turning to his subordinates. “Shut him up!” he ordered. The bulkiest of them all hastily followed the command, and swung his fist right into Seungcheol’s face. 

The hitman’s head snapped to the side with an unsettling crack, swaying a little on the chair he was tied to. Nonetheless he faced them again, the same mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“So we’re getting violent now are we? Not much of a conversation guy are you-” he was cut off by another punch to the opposite side of his face.

Yeah, he’d definitely be feeling that.   
  


“And you talk too much.” the man growled, gripping Seungcheol’s chin tightly. “La Scala Reale’s Monarch sends his regards. I’m Yeong, for the sake of formalities. King Unit, group nine.”

Seungcheol tensed. His previous playful attitude suddenly depleted. That wasn’t good. 

Not good at all. How the fuck did they trace the assassination back to him? So many precautions were put into place. 

Oh he was in so much shit right now.

“So is this revenge for killing one of your buddies?” He questioned, feigning arrogance. But clearly that wasn’t the right thing to say, as the man stood straight, face inflamed in rage slamming his fist directly in the center of Seungcheol’s face.

The punch was hard enough to knock both him and the chair down. Sending Seungcheol clattering to the ground. He could feel the blood trickle down his nose, and if he wasn’t in such a situation, he would be worried it was broken.

Yeong gripped the hitman’s shirt, hauling him back up to hit him again and again, letting his rage pour out through his fists. “That buddy you killed was my brother.”

“I’ll be damned,” Seungcheol chuckled. “Your brother killed my mother. Life for life you son of a bitch!” that got him a knee to the stomach but he refused to relent. He wouldn't give this man even an ounce of his pain, he would not grant him that glory.

“If I could kill over and over again, stab a knife in your throat and watch you bleed out just like you did with Hyun, I would gladly spend the rest of my life doing so.” He pulled out a knife from his jacket hovering it above Seungcheol’s face.

“ I’ll make sure you-”

“Put. The. Knife. Down.” and Seungcheol felt himself slump slightly, feeling an immense sense of relief upon hearing Jeonghan’s threatening voice.

Looking around them, all his hyungs surrounded the unit, guns drawn and their faces etched with fury. Afterall, no one takes one of their own without paying for it.

Yeong tensed in front of Seungcheol as he took note of the new appearances. He wasn’t dumb, they were surrounded and outnumbered. They’ve lost. His eyes showed that defeat but also defiance. Inside, he still refused to yield.

The grip on Seungcheol’s shoulder increased as he leaned down and whispered in the boy’s ear. “I can’t kill you now.” he gritted “So I’ll settle for this instead. You didn’t think you could hide it forever could you?”

Yeong spinned the chair Seungcheol was sitting on, making sure that he was facing the twelve other hitmen. 

Gripping the fabric on the younger’s face…

He tore it clean off. 

Just before him and the rest of the King unit was shot down.

But by then it was too late. Every single member froze on the spot, staring at the now bare face of Choi Seungcheol. 

Jisoo lowered his gun, beginning to step back slowly in shock. It was only a few steps in that his legs gave out on him. Jeonghan, by instinct, caught him weakly. Following him to the cement floor, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Their gaze stayed trained on Seungcheol. 

The face was bloody and bruised but the features were undeniable. It was without question.

Jeonghan couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he breathed out...

“Old man?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! U all got that right? Hopefully I wrote it well enough for u to understand. TT But if u didn't, lemme remind you that Seungcheol looks very similar to his father.
> 
> I've been waiting for this chapter since like I started this story so I really hope u guys enjoyed it. More will come soon! I have a lot of tests this week and next week so I'll find time to upload the next chapter somehow.
> 
> Anyway I hope u all are staying safe and healthy! I also apologize for not replying to comments that much anymore, with the new precautions with covid and everything, school's going very fast and my feeble mind is struggling to keep up TT
> 
> I'll try to reply more now though!
> 
> Lots of LLOVEE Love Love LOVEEEE
> 
> ~Kii<3333333


	26. A Promise Unkept

He kept staring, because how could he not?

The almond shaped eyes, the plump red lips, it was all too familiar. So sickeningly familiar. Without the bright hazel irises and a few little features, Seungcheol was truly almost a carbon copy of  _ him. _

The spitting image….. of their late leader. 

Choi Seungcheol was the old man’s son.

And that meant Jeonghan didn’t keep his promise.

_____

Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what the elder just said.

“What?” he asked, but he received no answer. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo remained completely motionless on the floor. Both silent, both watching fixedly. Seungcheol was about to ask them again when he heard a pained chuckle from beside him.

Yeong, who was on the ground, bleeding out from more than one gun wound, still managed a triumphant grin.

“Behold!” He declared with utmost confidence, “The heir to Underworld.” 

He began laughing, causing more blood to gush out of his mouth and bullet holes. His body reminding him as it counts down his last seconds.

“Long live the prince.” he said before falling limb, akin to his unit.

Seungcheol faced his hyungs again, even more baffled than before “What did he mean by that?” he looked back and forth, trying to meet someone’s eye only to realize they all were avoiding his gaze.

“Can someone please explain what is going on? What did he mean by the heir to Underworld?” his voice raised, growing angry at being the only one clueless.

Ideas were flowing through his head trying to process everything that just happened but every solution he could muster seemed too much of a leap in logic. It didn’t add up. Soon enough his brain was just too overloaded, he had no idea what was happening.

“Cheolie…” Jun mumbled with almost a sad tone to his voice. “We...you-” he felt obligated to answer, after all he was the next oldest after the two leaders but what was he supposed to say? There was no good way to put it.

“Jeonghan, Joshua.” a voice rang out through the warehouse and subtly Jun slumped in relief at not having to continue.

Through the doors walked in seven men, all suited up in full black tactical gear. Each of them wielding large firearms. As they approached closer to the group, helmets were taken off revealing the faces of the armed strangers. 

“Namjoon hyung.” Wonwoo teared his eyes away from the situation to greet the purple haired man. “Scouts.” he addressed the other six, exchanging bows.

Namjoon’s gaze flickered over to Jeonghan and Jisoo who still were not moving, then to the boy who was strapped to the chair. It only took one look for him to understand the circumstances. 

He had seen enough photos to remember the face, but that wasn’t his place to meddle. Instead he ignored it and returned to the matter he came to discuss. 

“While the remaining escapees have been taken care of, it is best if we get a move on. Staying in the enemy territory isn’t particularly ideal.” 

Wonwoo nodded, taking up his role as the right-hand man and began snapping his members out of their stupor. With the help of Mingyu, they managed to pull their two leaders off the ground while Chan untied and dragged along a frustrated and confused Seungcheol.

The drive back was unbearably soundless. 

_____

When they finally arrived at the main house, Wonwoo stayed back while the others made their way inside to speak to Namjoon.

“Thank you for the assistance today. I’ll be sure to send a token of my appreciation to the Scouts too.” he said, shaking hands briefly with the man.

The second they found out that Seungcheol was taken, they were furious. Channeling that wrath to work quicker and better to find their youngest and bring him home.

He had never seen the trio find a location so fast before. Once they did, they knew they were going to rain hell on everyone who even took the slightest part in his abduction.

So they called in for backup. Them, coupled with the Scouts, no matter what those bastards had in store for them, they would absolutely prevail.

“Not a problem.” the man assured “It’s what we’re here for, but I’m sure Jungkook would be ecstatic if you were to send those candies from before.” Wonwoo chuckled, promising to send the candies and bid goodbye to Namjoon, watching as they drove off.

The second in command stayed outside in the cool breeze. Dreading having to go inside knowing what was awaiting him.

In the main house the hitmen were hushed as Seungcheol pleaded with Jisoo to explain what was happening. 

“Hyung please, what’s going on?” Wonwoo felt an ache in his chest seeing such a desperate look on their youngest’s face, begging the leader who looked everywhere but the boy in front of him.

“Seungcheol I-...” Jisoo stopped mid sentence, unsure of what to say. But instead of continuing, he turned on his heel and walked off upstairs. Jeonghan following behind him closely. 

“For the love of god! Someone please tell me what the fuck his happening!?” Seungcheol growled. Finally letting his temper get the best of him.

“Seungcheol. Watch your tone.” Wonwoo scolded upon instinct. Something he would do back when the boy still had his uncontrollable rage. However it seems his comment only fueled the fire more. As Seungcheol sent him a heated glare.

“No. Don’t fucking tell me to watch it when I’m here, so oblivious on what the fuck is happening! Some dude just kidnapped me! Then he says some shit about the heir and long live the prince bullshit and you all seem to know what’s going on!” 

Seungcheol combed his hand through his hair roughly, beginning to get more and more agitated.

“I don’t know shit! What is happening!? Is it me!? Did I do something!?” slowly his voice became quieter, and much sadder. “Can someone please tell me why you’re all like this? Please…”

His hands came to rub over his face, anxiousness and dejection pouring out of him in waves. Wonwoo and the rest of the members immediately became alarmed. Shame settling in realizing they’ve upset their maknae.

“Cheolie no, I’m sorry. We’re sorry. We should’ve handled it better.” Jun cooed, rushing to stand and pull Seungcheol into his arms, but to Jun’s surprise, Seungcheol shoved him away.

“Cheolie..”

“No.” Seungcheol cut him off “Tell. Me. What. Is. Happening.” 

Jun peered at the rest of his members, them all sighing in defeat. A sigh which he took as permission.    
  


He went to a private room upstairs, returning with a picture frame clutched in his hands. Slowly he gave the picture to Seungcheol stepping back to give him space.

He turned the frame over, going rigid when he finally saw the picture. A picture of Jeonghan and Jisoo when they were young, twin smiles on their faces as both had their arms wrapped around an older man. 

An older man who looked exactly like Seungcheol.

He had silverish hair, glasses and was wearing clothes much different to Seunghcheol’s own style, but the person looked undoubtedly like him. 

Way too much like him to be a coincidence. 

“Who...who is he?” Seungcheol choked out, even though his brain already provided him with the answer, he needed one of them to say it. It was the only way he’d believe it.

But even then, could he really believe it?

“That’s our former leader...and with the uncanny resemblance...that’s also your father Cheolie.” Wonwoo professed.

“It’s the reason Hannie and Shua are reacting this way. They promised your father they’d find you and keep you safe, but they also promised to never let you know about the organization.” explained Jun, studying Seungcheol’s face for any tell of what the younger was feeling.

Seungcheol’s hands gripped the picture frame tightly.

_ Keep him safe? _

**_Keep him safe?_ **

_ What kind of bullshit is that? Keep him safe? Wasn’t he the one who left his mom to raise a child by herself? Where was he when she died? Where was he in the court trial? Where was he when his own son was left alone to fend for himself? _

_ He wasn’t there. _

_ Keep him safe? But he was the one who left. He was the one who walked away. _

_ I was never safe. _

The hatred bubbled inside him until it overflowed. 

Slamming the picture to the ground, Seungcheol whipped around, hurling his fist into the glass case behind him, smashing the shelving unit into bits. 

A guttural cry ripped from his throat, the manifestation of all the throbbing pain suddenly erupting in his body.

Wonwoo rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol to stop him from hurting himself even further. He brought them to the carpet even as the younger struggled against him, sobs and screams tearing through his whole body.

_ NO! _

_ NO! _

_ NONONONONONO! _

_ It couldn’t be true. _

_ It can’t be…… _

_ No….. _

The elder, along with everyone else in the room felt tears gather in their eyes as they watched Seungcheol bear the truth they hadn’t seen coming. 

The agony remained for several minutes, until he started prying Wonwoo’s hands off of him.

“No. I’m not gonna let it end like this.” He said.

Even if he was never in his life, Seungcheol’s father ruined more things for him than a dead man should. His life was torn apart, his mother was heavily burdened, even he himself was destroyed.

He’ll be damned if this is ruined too. Seungcheol wouldn’t let it happen. He’s not losing Jeonghan and Jisoo.

Once he was free, Seungcheol stormed upstairs, catching Jisoo right on time. The elder finally deciding to come out of his and Jeonghan’s shared room.

When Jisoo spotted Seungcheol, he immediately turned to go back inside but he raced to the leader, holding onto his arm tightly to stop him from going in.

“Hyung please talk to me. Don’t ignore me please.” Seungcheol beseeched, needing Jisoo to listen to him.

Jisoo only looked down, sorrow, disappointment, pain, something littered his face. Then he harshly wedged his arm out of Seungcheol’s grip. 

“I can’t Cheol. I just…. I just can’t.” he walked back into his bedroom closing the door right in front of Seungcheol’s face.

He watched the wooden door as more tears dripped from his face.

And for the second time in his life….

Seungcheol felt his heart shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor babie :((((((
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I have to study so much TT but anyway i realized i haven't had a cameo from my ult group yet so bangtan as finally made an appearance. They're called the Scouts. Basically they're ex-special forces who got bored. They aren't hitmen per say but they are with Underworld and are under Jihan's command.
> 
> If u guys wonder what cheol's dad looks like, i imagined him looking like cheol from the newest episode of gose bad clue.
> 
> Dont worry Jihancheol will make up, but we're also not so done with the angst yet.
> 
> Hope u enjoyed!!!
> 
> Lots of LOVEEEEEEEEEEEELUVELUVELUVE
> 
> ~Kii,<3333333333


	27. Three Parts of A Whole

Seungcheol was aware that he had dropped to his knees, eyes still locked on the closed door. At last, the exhaustion both mentally and physically had caught up to him, and his body gave out.

He stayed there for a while, his brain scrambling to make sense of it all but it couldn’t. It wasn’t every day you find out that your father was some mob boss and the people you live with were his crew. 

Seungcheol was still trapped in his mind as he heard the faint footsteps approach him but even the arms that enveloped his center barely roused him from his spiraling thoughts.

“Cheolie...let’s get you cleaned up okay?” Seungkwan said softly, urging him to stand.

It was then that Seungcheol realized he was still in his dirty, stained clothes. As he continued to slowly emerge from his daze, the pain in his face finally began to set in. The bruises began to ache and his abdomen became sore.

Now there was an added sting from his fist. A result of smashing the glass display case. Shards of the material were embedded into his skin, the open wounds letting blood drip down freely. 

It would be smart to get those checked out.

Only managing a slight nod, Seungcheol let Seungkwan lift him off the ground, baring his weight as they walked back downstairs.

_____

Jihoon and the others were already waiting in the medical wing when they arrived.

Placing Seungcheol down on a chair, Jihoon rolled over, gently tapping the younger's knee to gain his attention.

“Hey kiddo...can you tell me what they did to you in there?” the doctor questioned gingerly, unsure of the exact mental state the boy was in right now. He was treading carefully, not wanting to set him off.

It took a moment before Seungcheol could answer. 

“He said things. He got mad when I retaliated. Got his big guy to punch me a few times. He kneed me in the stomach once.”

It was short and not very detailed but Seungcheol wasn’t all there yet. Jihoon knew it was as good as he was going to get, so he didn’t comment.

“Alright.” Jihoon said “I’ll take care of your hand first then, okay? Can you place it on the table?”

Seungcheol didn’t reply but he put his hand on the table like he was asked to. Which was enough for Jihoon.

Slowly and meticulously, the elder took the remaining glass pieces out of Seungcheol’s hand, dabbing a bit of medicine on the open wounds and wrapping it.

“What was he like?” Seungcheol spoke up suddenly, surprising the other men.

“Who?” the doctor asked, pausing his ministrations to look at the boy.

“My dad.”

Jihoon went rigid, sharing an uncertain glance with the members over his shoulder. All of them wordlessly conversing through their eyes.

In the end, everyone turned to Jun as the second oldest and the one who had been with the late leader the most after Jeonghan and Jisoo.

“He was...very different from you in most aspects but also similar in a way.” Jun began slowly.

“He was serious and driven. He had strong morals he always believed in. He knew how to command a room and he was the kind of guy who people chose to follow.”

A small smile appeared on Jun’s face, the memories flowing through his mind as he spoke. “He was also very kind. He had the biggest heart I had ever seen, even with the way we lived our lives.”

“Do you know why he left me?”

Ah.

There it was. The beginning of a set of questions they couldn’t answer.

They all froze there, not knowing what to say.

“No.” Jun replied eventually, seeing no point in lying “He was very private about that part of his life. Most of us didn’t know he had a family until much later. Only Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung knew since the beginning.”

They saw Seungcheol deflate and the conversation stopped there. Jihoon took that chance and moved on to the younger’s face, checking for a concussion and other underlying injuries.

Luckily there was nothing like that, so he cleaned up the blood and handed Jun an ice pack to ice Seungcheol’s face with.

“Could you lift your shirt?” he asked next, probing around the flesh once the fabric was lifted. With only a slight wince from the boy, he determined that no ribs were broken and that his torso would just be sore for a while.

“All patched up Cheolie. Let’s get you into come clean clothes okay?”

_____

_ Fourteen Years Ago _

“Joshua, let’s run.” said the brown haired boy earnestly as he placed a bandaid on his friend’s arm.

“ Hannie..what are you talking about?” the other said, keeping still as Jeonghan worked on him. Flinching here and there when a bruise was pressed too hard.

“Your appa hurt you again. My eomma and appa hurt me too, but no one in our class is hurt by their parents. We can’t keep getting hurt Shua, so we should run. That way they can’t hurt us anymore.”

Jeonghan ran his eyes across the black and blue patches of skin littering Jisoo’s body. A new set to cover the old ones that were beginning to fade. Jeonghan mirrored him, harboring the same colors on his skin.

It was a reminder for both of them of what they come home to every single day.

“But what are we gonna do when we run?” 

Jeonghan only gripped Jisoo’s hand, eyes filled with uncertainty but also determination. “I don’t know yet, but as long as you’re with me it’ll be okay.” in return Jisoo held Jeonghan’s hand just as tightly.

“Okay. Let’s run.”

_____

Turns out running wasn’t as easy as they thought it would be. The streets were filthy and covered with trash, often having a foul scent wherever they went.

Many nights were spent cold and wet. Their bodies aching from having to sleep on the hard cement and both of them were starving. 

While they managed to find scraps in bins here and there, it wasn’t enough. And in a short amount of time, their bones began protruding from their skin, enough to be able to count their ribs.

It was night, Jeonghan and Jisoo had cuddled under a small piece of roofing as the rain poured down on them. The two boys shivering and hungry.

“What are you two doing here?” a voice asked, polished and expensive looking shoes popping into their view. 

Looking up, they saw a young, handsome man who dressed in everything that oozed wealth and power, but his face did not resemble the stuck up men who they had seen before. Instead he had a warm smile, so kind and soft.

“We ran away. Eomma and appa keep hurting us.” was what Jisoo said. Holding Jeonghan a little tighter in distrust. 

Others had tried to go near them and make them come along, but they protected each other. Knowing that the only person they should trust was one another.

“Oh...I see. Well, my name is Jihyuk. Kang Jihyuk. What are yours?”

The two children glanced at each other unsurely. Debating whether it was a good idea to tell this man their names, but after ruling out several possibilities, they deemed it fine.

“I’m Jeonghan and this is Jisoo but his english name is Joshua and he likes it better than Jisoo.”

Jihyuk grinned and stuck out his hand, waiting patiently until Jisoo shook it. “It’s nice to meet you two! I was about to go to dinner but I don’t want to eat alone. Do you want to join me? You both seem hungry and cold.”

Once again the boys shared a look, knowing full well it wasn’t a good idea to follow a stranger. However they were so hungry and so cold, the idea was appealing to them.

This man was very different from the ones they had met. He seemed like a genuinely good person. In the end their needs got the best of them and they were willing to gamble this one time.

Almost eagerly agreeing, the pair jumped up ready to join the rich man. Jihyuk on the other hand looked relieved, shrugging off his coat and laying it over Jeonghan and Jisoo. Ushering them under his umbrella and to the open street.

“Is there anywhere you guys want to eat?” 

“Mcdonalds!” Jeonghan shouted excitedly, earning him an elbow from Jisoo.

“Hannie you can’t just demand things-”

“No no no! It’s okay! You want Mcdonalds?” it took a second but soon he got a hesitant nod from the boys. “Alright Mcdonalds it is then.” 

That was how Jihyuk ended up at Mcdonalds with two nine year olds, gleefully chomping away at some chicken nuggets.

“Jeonghannie, Joshua, do you guys have a place to stay?” they shook their heads, continuing to eat with a hint of sadness.

“We ran away because we didn’t want to be hurt no more. But it’s really hard outside. Very cold and no food.” Jihyuk felt a bubble of pity in his stomach as he watched the two eat.

“Do you want me to find you a place to stay?” 

“Why would you do that ajusshi?” Jeonghan questioned, tilting his head cutely at the man.

A reminiscing smile appeared on Jihyuk’s face. “You remind me of another boy. My son.”

“Where is he?” The brunette questioned again, gazing intently at Jihyuk.

“I had to leave him. To keep him safe. But I love him so very much. So please, let me help you?” It took a few tries, several more questions, and uncertain glances until both boys decided to agree. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo followed Jihyuk home, and it all began from there.

At the time, the two children didn’t know about Jihyuk’s...special occupation. Only that the elder goes to places at untimely hours, coming back at also varying times. Though they never asked him about it, it was something they always wondered about.

It was when they were a little older that they had found out.

Jihyuk left Jeonghan and Jisoo to their own accord, seeing as they were responsible enough on their own. For the most part he was just there for guidance. 

However it seemed he underestimated the pair’s intelligence, because soon they were able to piece the puzzle together and Jihyuk’s secret was revealed.

The irregular hours, the copious amount of wealth despite the job he claimed to have. The high physical capability, the expert level fighting skills and that rare night they had seen Jihyuk wearing clothes stained in red.

It only took a bit of snooping to figure out what career the man truly had.

The surprising thing however, was that they didn’t react with disgust, they reacted with interest and open mindedness. 

Since the beginning, it was empty. 

They didn’t get joy and love, the positive emotions to fill a child’s heart, was something never given to them. The only thing they knew was endless hits and bottles of alcohol. Continuous yelling and pain.

Hatred was something that Jeonghan and Jisoo felt from the start. Revenge came along closely after. For as long as they could remember, the only light in their life was each other. Clinging on to this one thing that kept them going.

Then some man who lives luxury, yet uncorrupted by the greenery became their saving grace. Pulling them out of their world flooded in pitch black.

They were grateful to have escaped, so immensely grateful. But the feeling lingered in the back of their minds. The unquenched thirst for justice.

In the end, Jihyuk had no choice but to introduce them to the organization, still in the early stages, but growing in power day by day. He explained their beliefs, their methods, just what the organization is really for.

And the two soaked it up like a sponge, because it was everything they stood for. Everything they believed in.

Next thing he knew, Jeonghan and Jisoo became the youngest recruits, climbing up the ranks faster than Jihyuk had ever seen. He knew then, that these boys would be his successors.

Jeonghan and Jisoo owed everything to Jihyuk. If not for him they would still be on the streets. When they first figured out his position, they were cautious, but the more they found out the more it made sense.

Jihyuk was once like them, angry and hurt by his parents and the world. Using those strong emotions, it drove him to higher and higher heights. Yet never straying from his morals. He wanted revenge, revenge he could never get, so instead he became karma itself.

Serving justice to humanity’s scum.

It was unsettling how appealing it sounded to them. 

Their life was indebted to him. To embody his values, was still not enough to pay him back. No matter how many times Jihyuk told them there was nothing he wanted in return.

But when the man laid on his deathbed, he finally had a request.

“Jeonghan-ah, Joshua. I know I said I wanted nothing in return but could you promise me something?”

The two could only nod, too choked up by the tears in their eyes.

“Take care of the men for me okay? This is their home, their life. Keep it alive.”

“Jihyuk hyung…..” Jisoo sobbed.

“My son. I don’t know where he is but please, find him. Keep him safe, make sure he grows up well. Don’t let him know about the organization but tell him that I love him so much. That appa is sorry he couldn’t be there.”

“Hyung..no..please…” Jeonghan begged, gripping Jihyuk’s lowly weakening hand.

“I leave Underworld in your care. Hades, Persephone.”

Jihyuk flat lined.

_____

They had moved to the living room after Seungheol had taken a shower and changed. No one said a thing, mostly because they feared one wrong word could turn things sour. But they knew everything needed to be discussed. Whether they liked to or not.

“Cheolie….we should talk.” Mingyu finally gained enough confidence to say after an excruciating minute, sliding a hand to the younger’s back.

He wasn’t expecting to be met with hollow, empty eyes.

Void of any sort of emotion. Seungcheol looked so numb, and it pained Mingyu’s heart to see him so broken. Such information, in such little time was just too much to handle.

What he didn’t expect even more was the question that followed.

“Are you...going to make me leave?” 

Seungcheol’s voice broke at the last word. Fearing the question itself. It was his first thought after knowing about the promise, a thought that plagued his mind the moment it appeared,  _ would they make him go? _

And as quick as Mingyu saw them, the desolate stare erupted into sorrow. Tears came to cloud the boy’s vision as he tried to get away.

The pain in the elder’s heart intensified ten fold, feeling himself be ripped apart at the knowledge that Seungcheol would even think they would kick him out. That a promise was more important to them than Seungcheol himself.

Mingyu surged forward, engulfing him in an embrace. Holding the younger tight with zero intent to ever let go.

“Cheolie no. No. Don’t ever think that.” The elder felt his own eyes water and from afar he could hear a few sniffles and sobs. The other members were likely crying too.

“Don’t you dare think we would ever kick you out. Do you hear me? You’re our baby Cheolie, we love you so much.”

“B-b-but Jisoo and Jeonghan hyung-”

“They’re being idiots. Complete idiots. It doesn’t matter who your father is or whatever promise our leaders made. You belong here with us.” Mingyu pulled back, cupping Seungcheol’s face in his hands “Repeat what I just told you.”

Through his tears and cries he began to recite “Y-you love me...and you would n-never kick me out. A-a-nd that no matter who who my father is, or whatever promise w-was made...I-I-”

“Come one Cheolie, finish the sentence.”

“I-I belong here with you.” 

“Good boy.” the elder praised, tucking Seungcheol back into his chest as the younger continued to sob.

One by one all the hyungs piled onto the couch, each of them trying to be as close to Seungcheol as possible. To ensure themselves that he was safe, that he was here with them, but also to assure the boy that he wasn’t alone and that they loved him all the same.

Because they did. They loved Seungcheol more than anything.

_____

“Hyungs...what am I going to do about...you know.” The maknae began after almost an hour of cuddling and crying, a random movie serving as noise in the background as they consoled themselves.

“Jeonghan and Jisoo love you Seungcheol. More than you know. Right now they’re just..not thinking straight. But trust me Cheol, and everyone here will agree with me, they will come around.” Jun comforted, holding the younger’s hands in his.

“Yeah right after they get their heads out of their asses.” Jun elbowed his boyfriend, earning a yelp from Mingaho.

“Not the time Hao.” he scolded, glaring at the other Chinese male.

Seungcheol didn’t seem to mind the comment, burying his head into Minghao’s chest anyway. The elder gladly letting the boy cuddle up to him. “It just hurts hyung.”

Minghao’s playful grin fell into a sad smile “I know it does kiddo. You love them so much don’t you?” he felt the low chuckle in his chest.

“Does everyone know?” Seungcheol asked, keeping his face hidden. A series of hums resounded throughout the room, giving him his answer.

“It appears everyone does, Cheolie.” Minghao teased, combing through the younger’s hair. “But..when you’re ready, we’ll help you talk to them okay?”

Seungcheol’s head popped up from its original perch, a tenacious glare on his face.

“I’m ready anytime.”    
_____

Jisoo crumbled to the ground the moment the door closed. Curling into himself as he replayed the moment in his head.

Seungcheol, his Seungcheol, holding his arm, eyes red with tears as he begged Jisoo to talk to him. He looked so scared, so lost, so alone. 

And yet he turned him away.

Seungcheol was injured too. Fresh from being kidnapped, and Jisoo even noticed the new bloody hand the younger was sporting. 

Jisoo layed on the cool floor as the tears dripped down from his face. Jeonghan still hasn’t left the washroom.

Seungcheol needed him, needed them. So why did Jisoo turn his back? Why did he leave him? Why did the both of them leave?

He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.

So Jisoo let himself sob.

_ Seungcheol, I’m so sorry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez! Sorry this took so long u guys, this week was just a mess. Thank gawd for long weekends.
> 
> Anyway this chapter was a little more fluffly cuz ur boi cheol needs the comfort but dw jihancheol will make up and get their shit together, i just wanted to give a little background on how jihan met cheol's dad.
> 
> I hope u liked this chapter! Stay tuned :D


	28. The King's and Their Prince

Seungcheol couldn’t sleep that night.

Because after nineteen years, he finally knew the bastard. 

His father, who had always been just a figure, a reminder of him and his mother’s suffering. But now, that man has a face, he has a name. Kang Jihyuk, and like everyone had told him, Seungcheol truly did look like him.

Till this day, his hatred towards Jihyuk never faded. The man was dead and yet he still manages to fuck up Seungcheol’s life.

First, it was leaving him, next, it was not doing anything after his mother was murdered, which led Seungcheol spiraling into the life he had only recently left not so long ago.

Now it was this. 

For the first time since he was seven years old, he found people he loved. Even moreso he found two certain individuals that he was willing to give his heart to. He was going to confess, if it wasn’t for the unforeseen circumstances.

The two pulled away the second they found out he was his father’s son. At last he thought he had won, that he could finally just be happy. Only for it all to be stripped away because of a promise.

A single. Fucking. Promise. 

His rationality told him blaming everything on his father wasn’t right. That there were many pieces of the puzzle he doesn’t have. The other side of the story was something he could never hear.

However in that moment, all he could feel was hurt. Hurt, and a simmering ire that has yet to boil over.

The next night, Seungcheol couldn’t sleep either. 

His whole being longing to reach out to the two leaders he had unknowingly began falling for day after day. He wanted to talk to them, he needed to sort things out, because if he stays away any longer he really was going to lose it.

Perhaps he was angry at them too. Pushing Seungcheol away because they didn’t keep their word. Locking themselves in their room refusing to address the situation. 

He couldn’t stand it.

_____

On the third night was when Seungcheol could no longer hold himself back. So at some ungodly hour in the night, he got out of bed and found himself in front of Jeonghan and Jisoo’s door.

And judging by the light, the two were awake. 

Perfect.

Knocking on the door, he waited. Fidgeting anxiously as he tried to muster up some form of courage for what he was about to do. He had his temper to fuel him, but it could only get him so far.

He often forgot just who Jeonghan and Jisoo were, their power and their influence. The two weren’t acting like leader’s to the most dangerous organization in Korea right now, but it didn’t change the fact they are one.

He couldn’t help but breathe in relief when the door opened and he saw Jeonghan open the door. His hair was a mess, and his face was painted with exhaustion but he still radiated beauty, like Seungcheol always adored.

“Wonwoo look I’m not-” Jeonghan began, freezing when he realized Seungcheol was indeed, not Wonwoo. 

“Cheolie…” he mumbled, at a loss for words because he wasn’t expecting to see the younger.

Jumping on the elder’s surprise state, Seungcheol shoved the leader back into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Jisoo startled on the bed at seeing his partner suddenly stumble back, but he quickly went rigid when he saw who followed in after.

He wanted to talk to Seungcheol, words couldn’t explain how sorry he is to the younger, but he wasn’t ready. He couldn’t face him. It was stupid, he was being so stupid but seeing Seungcheol, his heart stopped beating.

What was he supposed to do?

“Cheol please…” Jisoo began, about to ask the other to leave when he was interrupted.

“No.” 

“Seungcheol-”

“I said no. I am going to stay here, and we’re going to talk whether you like it or not. I am not going to let you push me away because of some stupid promise.” he was going straight to the point, having avoided this long enough.

It was obvious from the pair’s reaction that they weren’t expecting him to know. Which honestly, pissed him off even more. Of course he knows, the other hyungs had the decency to tell him the truth.

“Yeah, I know. I know everything now. I know my dad was Kang Jihyuk, I know he was your former leader. And I know that you made a promise to him to never let me know about this whole thing.”

The leader’s mouths stayed sealed and Seungcheol did not want this to be a one-sided conversation. Hearing nothing from them, irritated him even more.

“I also know that the reason you cowards locked yourself in this room is because you can’t face the fact you broke a little pink promise with my dear old dad.”

He was being harsh, he knew and it was far from the original plan of talking to them calmly. At these times though, he couldn’t help but lash out with wit. A staple Choi characteristic.

He may look like his dad, but he takes after his mom.

“It was more than just some pinky promise Seungcheol! It was so much more than that! We owe him our lives and the one thing he wanted in return we couldn’t do!” Jisoo argued back, riled up by Seungcheol’s remark.

“So what!? You think hiding in your room is going to change that?!” the younger snapped back, stepping right into Jisoo’s space, challenging him.

“I gave you the time, I gave you your space, if self pity is the only reason you have to go hide pathetically in a box, then who’s really being stupid here?” 

“You just don’t get it Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said, tone not as inflamed as Jisoo’s, but still as cold and distant.

The elder was already hitting himself, regret seeping in after saying that. The last thing he wants is to disregard Seungcheol but he didn’t stop himself, that was on him.

Oh god, they’ve fucked up so bad.

“Don’t get it?” he scoffed.

“ _ I  _ don't get it? I, of all people, understand it more than anything! I know what it’s like being indebted to someone. For fucks sake, I owe my life to you! You pulled me out! You saved me! And I’ll forever be trying to pay you back for it.” 

Seungcheol really did get it. He understood it more than anyone. But he was being pushed away, and the more words came out of the leaders’ mouth, the more his heart ached.

And the more his heart ached, the angrier he became. 

“Seungcheol listen-” 

This time, instead of controlling himself, he let it overflow.

Seungcheol let his fist ram right into Jisoo’s face, sending the elder to the ground.

Jeonghan instantly tried to step in only to follow right after his partner, getting flipped over the younger’s shoulder and landing flat on his ass.

He straddled Jisoo’s legs, hauling the man up by his collar.

“No. You listen to me!” he growled.

“I don’t care what promise you made! He does not get to control my life! He lost his right to me the moment he left!” Seungcheol was progressively raising his voice.

It wasn’t in anger anymore, maybe part of it was, but the stinging in his eyes said exactly what he was feeling.

Pain.

“You do not get to push me away because you feel sorry for yourself! You still found me! You still protected me! Even if I did find out about Underworld! You still kept your promise!”

Seungcheol gripped Jisoo’s shirt tighter, the only thing grounding him as he kept going.

“If that son of bitch really cared about me, even just a little! He would want me to be happy! And I am happy! I’m happy here! With the hyungs, with the two of you!” he took a moment to catch his breath, the hard glare on his face stopping the leader’s from saying a thing.

“I...I belong here.”

He had pondered it, everything that Mingyu made him say. He thought and thought, until he came to the conclusion. Leaving behind his doubt, he chose to believe his hyung. He was meant to be here, and now he could confidently say it.

“I love this place, I love everyone here. So stop this. Don’t push me out. Please….I-I..I” the words kept getting caught in his throat but they had to come out, he had to say it now.

“I love you, the both of you….so talk to me...please.”

But there was nothing. 

Slowly unclamping his hands from Jisoo’s shirt, Seungcheol hung his head as the devastation washed over him. Sagging from his perch, he refused to look up.

_____

“I love you, the both of you….so talk to me...please.”

Jeonghan felt his stomach drop.

Love.

Seungcheol loved them...he loved him.

And yet Jeonghan wasn’t there. 

When he saw Seungcheol’s face, that night in the warehouse, all he could think about was Jihyuk. His leader that he loved like a father. And every time after that, whenever he saw Seungcheol, all he could see was Jihyuk.

But now, looking at the boy in front of them, Jeonghan realized just how different they were. 

Jihyuk had dark eyes, almost always mistaken for black. Seungcheol’s eyes were a bright amber, that glowed ethereally in the sun. Jihyuk’s hair was always styled and proper, Seungcheol often didn’t care enough to brush his hair.

Though he had yet to see him smile, he could tell the younger had dimples. Jihyuk never had those. Jihyuk also had glasses, Seungcheol hated those with enthusiasm.

But the biggest difference, was their personality. 

Seungcheol was a raging fire, unstoppable, determined and wild. Jihyuk was like the ocean, calm and deep but also mighty.

Seungcheol was not Jihyuk. 

If only he had realized it sooner.

____

Jisoo’s heart stopped beating for the second time as he gaped at the boy on top of him. Head hung like he was ashamed. Body still like he was afraid. Seungcheol looked so small, and so... broken.

He was replaying the words in his head. Seungcheol was in love with them.

Oh god...what have they done?

They both felt it, as their hearts were ripped to shreds.

They needed to fix this.

_____

Seungcheol was met with silence.

So he thought of the worst, until a soft voice filled his ears.

“Okay sweetheart...you win. Please look at me... I can’t stand it when you’re crying.” 

Crying? Seungcheol didn’t even notice he was crying. He tensed even more as Jisoo slowly sat up, cupping his cheek gently as he wiped away the teardrops with his thumb.

Daring himself to glance up, Seungcheol saw as Jisoo’s eyes were glossed over, his own tears falling down his face.

“I’m sorry...Cheol baby, we’re so sorry…” Jisoo choked out, letting the immense guilt tear through him. “I love you too.”

He couldn’t stop himself.

The next thing Seungcheol knew…

Jisoo’s lips were on his.

It was a slow, deep kiss as if the elder was trying to communicate thousands of words through it. Seungcheol felt himself be pulled even closer, Jisoo’s arms wrapping around him tightly. 

He could feel it, all the feelings the leader was trying to get across. 

And Seungcheol knew there was a sob building up in his throat...because he had always wanted this. He’s wanted them.

Jisoo’s lips were so soft, so alluring and Seungcheol let himself melt against them. It was perfect. 

Like it was meant to be.

When they pulled away, Seungcheol was dazed. Unable to comprehend what just happened. He never got the chance to try to however, as he was tackled down by Jeonghan.

Hovering over him, the blonde leaned down, meeting Seungcheol’s swollen lips with his own. Jeonghan’s kiss was more fiery, more passionate, as expected of a leader.

But he could tell the emotions underlying it. There was sorrow, regret, but most of all, there was adoration.

Breaking apart slightly, Jeonghan whispered against his lips.

“I love you.” before he dove back in.

Finally parting after another minute, the younger was blissed out, a different kind of satisfaction coursing in him.

It seemed he blanked out for a moment, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was on the bed. Jeonghan and Jisoo holding him tight, as if they were terrified to let go.

“We know how stupid we were acting. You needed us but we weren’t there.” Jisoo started quietly, because they owed Seungcheol an explanation. It doesn’t absolve their actions, but he at least needed to know.

“When Jihyuk hyung died, we held on to his last words, the promise, as a life line. We were young back then but we had to command his empire in his place, without him there to guide us.”

“When he found out you were his son...you could tell how shocked we were. It was like we had failed, not only to him but to you as well.” continued Jeonghan “The promise was important to us..to let it consume us though, was a mistake.”

“For years we had gone on the assumption that you were happy living your life with your mother. If we ever found you, we’d only observe from the distance. Now we know it wasn’t like that. Had we not come in, you would’ve still been the same kid we had met at first.”

Jisoo ran his hands through Seungcheol’s hair, missing how it had felt.

“I know you don’t believe he cared, but he would want you to be happy more than anything else. You were right about that. You’re happy here and you’re safe here with us. So you’ll stay here. We… we hurt you so bad Cheol and sorry could never make up for it.”

Jeonghan interlaced their fingers, trying to show sincerity his words could never emulate. 

“But we’re going to try, we have to try. We love you Cheol. More than you could ever know..and I...I’m so sorry. We messed up so bad.” 

The younger thought for a moment, cuddling closer into the two to soak up their warmth.

“I know, and I forgive you..for the most part. You both have to make up for it because..that really hurt. I expect a lot of cuddles and strawberry milk.” Seungcheol could feel the two laugh through their chests. 

“Of course. Anything you want baby boy.” 

The heavy air seemed to lift as all three felt a smile creep on their faces. 

It wasn’t all okay, but it was a start. They were together now, and sure as hell wouldn’t let anything break them apart. 

Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG U GUYS! Ur author already has a final in a few days T-T ( i hate school)
> 
> Anwyay! jihancheol finally got together! Jihan still has a lot of to make up for but they will be doing so! I've also decided that there will be 2 more interludes. 
> 
> But there still will be some angst in the future because we haven't heard the last of a certain...group. ;D 
> 
> Hoped u enjoyed this!
> 
> TYSM Lots of LUVEEEEEEEE
> 
> -Kii<333333333


	29. A Bit of Healing, A Bit of Blood

Seungcheol refused to let Jeonghan and Jisoo go.

Still feeling slightly raw from their earlier conversation, he clung to the leaders like a leech. Soaking up every drop of their warmth and presence.

Old Seungcheol would’ve scoffed at the idea of ever cuddling up to someone like he is now, but it only proved how far he had come. Once apprehensive of touch, now seeking it out openly.

Perhaps it was his underlying fear playing a part in it too. Part of him still didn’t believe that he has them, that someone, let alone two, returned his affections. The idea itself was so surreal.

But he was brought back to the reality of it all every time Jeonghan or Jisoo kissed him and every time he felt their arms around him. They were together, a pairing of three. After sorting out their problems, they came out on top. 

Seungcheol was at peace, he was content, and dare he say it, happy.

“Are you not letting us go anytime soon baby boy?” Jeonghan teased, holding the younger a little closer despite his words.

“No.” the mop of blue hair replied “You owe me this. And stop with the nickname, Cheolie is bad enough, you’ll give Chan ideas.” 

“Never. I need a nickname only I can use for you.” he chuckled, before his face turned somber, an expression Seungcheol realized he hated on Jeonghan. “We owe you much more than this Cheolie. We’ve got a lot to make up for.”

Seungcheol’s head popped up from where it hid in Jisoo’s chest. The corners of his mouth turning downwards in a slight pout.

The leaders couldn’t help but coo at the younger. With the mask no longer hiding the other half of his face, it seemed the boy had gotten even cuter than before. His chubby cheeks puffing up as he sulked in their arms. 

“If I’m honest...just saying that you love me is more than I’ll ever need. But...my mother told me to never let anyone get away with just a sorry.”

“Your mother was right in saying that.” Jisoo agreed as he cupped Seungcheol’s cheeks in his palms.

“Sorry doesn’t erase what how stupid we were being. You were just kidnapped, then a part of your life that had always been an enigma was suddenly revealed to you in the span of a few hours. I can’t imagine what was going through your head”

He glanced at Seungcheol’s bandaged hand, a twinge puncturing his heart as he saw the beginnings of blood seeping through. Jisoo knew the injury wasn’t from the abduction, and the sound of shattering glass was too loud to tune out even in his isolation.

The elder knew Seungcheol sustained it in reaction to his parentage being revealed. It hurt even more knowing that he wasn’t there to hold the boy through it. 

While he trusted his members to be there for their maknae, Jisoo should’ve been there. They both should’ve been.

Placing a soft peck onto the bandaged hand, he locked eyes with Seungcheol, losing himself in the vivid amber color. He couldn’t help but be drawn in, leaning forward in order to catch the younger’s lips with his own once again.

Just as they were about to meet, the door to the room busted open, revealing none other than their resident comedian and hacker, dressed in pajamas and looking very pissed.

“Seungkwan!” Hansol and Seokmin’s voices exclaimed, as they barreled in quickly behind the brunette, scrambling to lock him in their grip before he could do something that he could regret.

“Let me at ‘em!” he growled trying to escape his cage. Soon another blur of brown hair appeared in the doorway, sporting the same look as Seungkwan.

“Junhui!” barked Minghao as he tackled his boyfriend to the ground. A flurry of footsteps were heard, the rest of their members hightailing after the two Chinese men.

Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol watched the scene dumbfoundedly. Seungkwan was now being pulled back by the combined forces of Hansol, Seokmin, Mingyu and Wonwoo. While Soonyoung, Chan, and Minghao piled on top of Jun. Jihoon was just standing behind all the commotion, half asleep.

“Guys! What the fuck!?” Seungcheol called out, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the doorway. 

Ten heads swerved to the three on the bed, clarity rushing through them as they saw their two leaders wrapped around their maknae.

“Oh.” Jun said “So you’ve made up then.” 

“Yeah! So what the fuck is happening here?! It’s two in the morning!”

They all laughed awkwardly, untangling themselves from each other and stepping into the room.

Standing in a line, Seungcheol cocked his head at his hyungs, all of them red-faced. It was like they were high school kids who all got caught breaking the rules.

Seokmin elbowed Seungkwan, trying to get him to explain but the younger only elbowed him back. This went on for a minute, each trying to force another to speak up first. 

In the end Jihoon groaned loudly and stepped forward. 

“Seungkwan woke us all up about thirty minutes ago, because he heard yelling from this room. We gathered in the living room and decided that it was better not to interfere with your conversation, so we went back to bed. Until we heard a loud bang a few minutes later.”

“We thought something bad happened!” Chan added in but immediately shut up when the doctor glared at him.

“They all  _ assumed _ that the conversation had gotten violent and somehow thought you were the receiver of said violence. I told them that you of all people wouldn’t let yourself be pushed around but of course... _ no one listened to me. _ ” 

Jihoon snarled, still managing to look intimidating despite being in sleep wear and having strands of his hair sticking up in different directions.

“Jun and Seungkwan ended up rushing upstairs to save their ‘precious baby’, so we chased after them. Which brings us to now.” 

It was quiet for a moment. Mostly because Seungcheol was speechless with the pure idiocy of his hyungs, but soon Jeonghan and Jisoo’s twin laughter resonated throughout the room.

“Oh that is comedy gold!” giggled Jisoo, giving himself a minute to die down his laughter before smirking at his members.

“What you heard was Cheolie punching me in the face, and judo flipping Hannie. We were the ones who got our asses kicked.”

“Don’t forget Seungcheol single handedly beat us all in hand to hand at least twice, what gave you the idea that he would ever be on the losing end!” agreed Jeonghan, grinning amusedly at his team. 

They all huffed, clearly embarrassed that they jumped to conclusions. Their protectiveness over Seungcheol really did make them lose all reason.

“So have you guys sorted everything out ?” Wonwoo interrogated. While he didn’t express his worry for Seungcheol openly, he couldn’t deny that he was tempted to barge into the room as well. 

“Yeah..we had a long talk. There's still a lot making up to do but we’ll get there.” Seungcheol smiled, assuring his hyung that everything was okay.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze because...fuck.

Seungcheol had a beautiful gummy smile. 

His eyes turned into crescents as the corners of his mouth curved upwards, his teeth showed and his dimples were easily seen. It was another blessing with the mask off. Now they could see their youngest smile.

A smile Jisoo recognized.

One that mirrored what he saw in the photo. Another thing that  differentiated Seungcheol from Jihyuk. 

He smiled brightly like his mom.

_____

True to their word, Jeonghan and Jisoo hustled to make it up to him.

The two of them, or at least one if the other was busy, would drop him off to school in the morning and pick him up at the end of the day. Sometimes they would go to a restaurant to eat without their boisterous family or to simply roam the city.

Walking through the city’s bustling nightlife hand in hand with each other is a completely different vibe then when he walked alone. It seemed that doing things with the people you care about make even the simple experiences magical.

His most favorite though, was sitting on the roof of a car, gazing over the water as the sun set before them. It was at those moments where time just seemed to cease. Like they were the only people that existed.

Seungcheol really couldn’t believe it. 

He never imagined himself so helplessly whipped. So in love.

It scared him honestly. The last time he was free to love so strongly, the person had been taken away. The feeling of their presence suddenly being ripped from you, only to be replaced with a heavy coldness that never went away, was terrifying.

Yet they always assured him that no matter what, they would be there. That this time, it was the three of them against whole fucking world.

A boy who had turned his back on any mirage of happiness and condemned himself to an eternity of being alone. Two killers who held many lives in their hands, hearts bearing the weight of justice. 

They were quite the unlikely pairing, and yet they fit so well together. Fate had graced them that momentous day they met. 

He who had nothing, they who had too much. 

It truly was the odd ones, who surprise us all in the end.

_____

Seungcheol dodged the swing thrown at his head, jumping up to escape the sweep his opponent threw next. 

Blocking a few more attacks, he took his chance once the opportunity was given to him, sliding into the opposition and throwing the man over his shoulder. 

The flip was his most favorite move, but as to not be predictable in a fight, he has to minimize the times that he uses it. 

With his opponent in the ground, he locked his arm around the man’s neck, holding him in place tightly. With him immobilized, Seungcheol grinned to himself, knowing that was another win to add to the count.

But he spoke too soon.

The man pulled out just enough to ram the back of his head into Seungcheol’s nose, loosening his grip just for a second. But a second was all he needed. Turning them over, Seungcheol found both of his arms pinned to the ground.

The blonde on top of him chuckled.

“I win again Cheolie.” Jeonghan teased, smirking down at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, yeah. You dirty cheat. Let go of me.” Seungcheol mumbled, salty that he had lost again. He wanted to head to the shower, feeling the sweaty fabric sticking to his skin was uncomfortable but he found he still couldn’t move.

“Hyung. Move.” but Jeonghan shook his head.

“Nope!”

Instead the blonde kept his grip on Seungcheol’s wrist, bending down and capturing Seungcheol’s lips like he did not so long ago. It was slow at first, as he let the younger melt and submit to his actions. As they continued, they both became more forceful, more passionate. 

A soft kiss had turned into a heated make out session.

“Uh. Hyung.” coughed a new voice and Jeonghan begrudgingly pulled away from Seungcheol to address the new presence in the room.

Chan stood in the doorway of the training room, eyes averted from the pair with a slight blush on his cheeks. He wasn’t expecting to have walked into such a scene.

“We’re all ready, in the trio’s room. Shua hyung asked me to call you.” 

The blonde grumbled under his breath, not happy having to cut their little bit of fun short but he knew that this too, was important.

While they themselves have gotten everything sorted and in the process of patching things up. There was still something they needed to deal with.

La Scala Royale. Foolish bastards that had kidnapped their kid.

Jeonghan wanted to laugh. Really, they were foolish.

He wondered how they would react, when the whole of Underworld comes to destroy them.

Jeonghan wasn’t planning a murder, no….

_ He was planning mass genocide. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Next chapter done! this one was more less plot-y because we need Jihancheol moments. The next chapter will deal with some...new....appearances and more fluff sprinkled in. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe guys! 
> 
> Lots of LLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVV
> 
> ~Kii<333333333


	30. The Boss Does It Better

Once again the thirteen of them gathered around a plethora of screens, each monitor showcasing their recent pain in the ass.

“Honestly!” Soonyoung huffed as they found their spots “You’d think the idiots would learn from the last time we kicked their asses!”

A collection of chuckles were heard throughout the room, except for Seungcheol who quirked a brow inquisitively. “You’ve had an encounter with them before?”

“Yep.” Soonyoung drawled “A few years ago they wanted to steal some of our area. We annihilated them of course, but it seems now that it wasn’t the end of it.”

“And there’s a good reason for that too.” Hansol interrupted, turning everyone’s attention back to what they all had gathered there to do. “It seems La Scala Royale had an….authority change.”

“What?” Jisoo shot up alarmed, locking eyes with Jeonghan whose expression mirrored his. Hansol confirmed it resentfully.

“It wasn’t long after Cheol had killed Hyun. From what we found, they booted out Seo Manyoung because they found him to be an insufficient leader, but we have a good feeling the group was more likely persuaded into throwing him out.

Moving to give everyone a better view of the screen, he gave a signal to Seokmin. Though he seemed unwilling, the brunette typed away at the keyboard, sighing as the photo finally surfaced. Seungcheol looked around confused as he saw everyone’s face turn bitter.

“Han Doyeon. La Scala Reale’s new monarch.” announced Seungkwan with a sneer.

Not liking the feeling of being clueless, having had enough of it from last time, Seungcheol slid his hand into Jisoo’s to gain his attention. 

Almost immediately Jisoo turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes going from a vicious glare into a soft, welcoming one. As it always did when it came to the younger. Before Seungcheol could open his mouth, Jisoo already knew what he was going to ask.

“La Scala Reale likes to stick to its traditions. That being a monarchy. Once their leader or their monarch is appointed, they are never replaced until death. Though the monarch can be replaced before, through forced or voluntary abdication, their sense of loyalty refrains them from doing so.”

“To hear that they just went and threw out their original monarch is already unnerving.” Jeonghan continued, sliding closer to Seunghcheol “But to see who they appointed after is even more so.” 

“Who exactly is that guy?” Seungcheol questioned, a suspicious twitch inside of him was telling him that he had seen this guy before.

“Han Doyeon used to be part of Underworld. He was Jihyuk hyung’s right hand man.” Wonwoo answered coldly, a sour taste in his mouth at the mention of the man’s name. It was obvious they all despised him.

Seungcheol pondered that for a moment, his mind sorting through all the information and connected the pieces together. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out.

“He was going to be my father’s successor wasn’t he? Before you two came along..” he concluded as he stared at the leaders.

“You're smarter than we give you credit for.” Jeonghan joked lightly “Yes. He was. And you’ve probably figured out why he’s no longer part of Underworld. Greed gets you nowhere in our line of work.”

“It also explains why they took you.” Jihoon piped in. It was a feat that brought surprise since usually the doctor preferred to just listen. “The son of a bitch is still infuriated about the past. Now with the source of his anger gone, he goes to the next best thing.”

“The son.” finished Seungcheol with a sigh. His old man seriously left him with a lot of bullshit to take care of. Surely that bastard must be rolling in his grave, delighted at his suffering.

Hansol moved over to the monitor and erased the picture of Doyeon, knowing they all had had enough at looking at his face. “He most likely took advantage of Yeong too.” the hacker grumbled. “Using Hyun’s death as a cover to grab Cheol.”

“It’s pretty solid honestly.” agreed Minghao, though his tone made it clear that it wasn’t a compliment. 

“Yeong would be reeling after his brother’s death. Sending him after his killer who just happens to be your old enemy’s son? It would be too good of a chance to pass up. It would just seem that he’s letting Yeong avenge Hyun’s death, and not using it to enact his own revenge.”

“So what do we do now?” they all stopped and thought for a bit, trying to plan their next move. While Seungcheol did try to think of ideas, he got caught up watching his hyungs. Still unsettled at seeing them all so serious.

The youngest felt as the men turned to the leaders on the couch. Following the crowd he shifted to see the two smiling. But not their usual smile, it was a cunning smirk. A look that screamed danger.

“Well, let’s not... rush it.” Jisoo suggested malevolently.

Jeonghan hummed in agreement “Yes...how about,” 

As if they were one person, the two moved in perfect unison. Leaning back on the couch and resting an arm on the back rest. Each motion was done with immense sophistication, the crossing of their legs and the tilting upward of their chins.

They began to exude the same aura Seungcheol had felt when they first met. Only this time it was more sinister, more vicious .

“We give them a small...  _ warning _ .” 

It was a short sentence, but with their posture and the synchronization of their voices, the words were without a doubt, riddled with an order. 

The hitmen matched their grins.

“Yes sir.” they all answered.

Seungcheol had to admit.

That was fucking hot.

_____

Seungcheol felt as a thin finger jabbed at his cheek. Swatting the disturbance away he found that the menace only returned again and again, unrelenting it’s attack. 

It was adamant to rouse him from his slumber.

Eventually a voice joined in.

“Cheolie. Cheol. Cheolie~” the voice sang, accompanying the finger that remained poking at his cheek. 

Jisoo laughed endearingly as he watched Seungcheol grumble and try to stay in bed for longer. Seeing as his original tactic wasn’t working, the leader switched to plan b. 

Leaning down into the younger’s ear he let his breath tickle the skin, before pursuing. “Sweetheart.” he said voice low and sultry “You don’t wanna miss this rare show today do you?” 

Like he calculated, Seungcheol finally opened his eyes, pouting at the elder hovering over him. “You drive a good bargain Joshua.” 

“How cold baby.” he gasped, mocking being offended. “Now get up, everyone’s already gathered in the main room.” 

_ Ah right. _

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity today.

Today, Jeonghan was going out on the field. Not on a business trip or anything of the sort. He was going as a hitman. Seungcheol was finally going to see him in action.

As leaders, him and Jisoo didn’t actively participate in hits as much as they used to. Instead they focused on their duties in order to keep the whole empire up and running the way it should be. However due to recent developments, Jeonghan had some spare time. As well as some steam that direly needed to be let off. 

With much effort, Seungcheol managed to sit up, lazily bringing himself to his feet. He was ready to walk out the door too if it wasn’t for the arm wrapping around his waist to prevent him from continuing forward.

“Cheolie.” Jisoo mumbled in his ear. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

“Um. No?” the younger answered unsurely, digging around in his sleep ridden brain for something that he could’ve forgotten.

The leader let out a disappointed sigh, spinning Seungcheol around to face him, securing the boy with both arms as he walked them into the wall. Jisoo looked smug as Seungcheol’s breath hitched upon collision.

“You forgot my morning kiss.” he said, peering into the bright hazel eyes so close to his face. 

Seungcheol let out a laugh, giving the elder his own look of smugness “Well why didn’t you just say so?” sliding his hand into Jisoo’s pink hair, he pulled the man towards him, engulfing the leader’s lips in a deep kiss.

Jisoo instantly kissed back, pushing Seungcheol more into the wall as everything quickly became more intense. He moved down to the younger’s neck, placing small nips along the skin before settling on a single spot. Grinning when he heard Seungcheol let out a choked whimper.

But then he was being pulled back by his hair.

“Cheolie..” he growled, only to be met with a giggle.

“That’s what you get for waking me up.” he teased “Now, let’s go down shall we? I’m sure everyone is waiting.” leaving once last peck on Jisoo’s lips, Seungcheol walked out.

_ That little- _

_____

“Alright, are you ready?” Seungkwan asked through the comm, fiddling around with his system until the feed from Jeonghan’s glasses appeared on screen.

Everyone was gathered in the main area, since they didn’t have enough space to fit them all in the trio’s quarters. Plus they had a huge screen, which was better for a big audience. Almost the whole house was in attendance. except for Seokmin who was out on the field with Jeonghan.

It wasn’t everyday you see one of your leaders, a man most definitely on the top of the most deadly men in Korea list, in action. So of course no one would miss this chance.

Glancing at the men around him he could recognize some familiar faces. Though he stayed mostly with his hyungs, he had gotten to know some of the other residents here. 

Primarily Bambam, Jackson, Hyungwon and Jae, who had helped him out a lot when he had first joined the organization. 

He waved a little to the four when he spotted them to his far right. It was a short greeting since the mission was going to start soon and everyone’s eyes were trained on the screen in front of them.

“This mission doesn’t have a target. Your job to get inside as rain a little havoc on this place. The whole area has been isolated, so while you are not short on time, it’s best to not prolong it. Give ‘em hell. Hades, your mission is a go.” 

At Hansol’s blessing, Jeonghan strutted into the building.

Who’s building?

One of La Scala Reale’s bases of course.

Jeonghan walked straight through the front door, not caring whatsoever about the element of surprise. It was exactly his style, bold and confident. 

All of the men residing in the structure were caught extremely off guard, scrambling up and grabbing their weapons in order to get rid of the intruder. 

But Jeonghan was already ahead of them. With both guns already pulled,

He set the place ablaze. 

Waltzing and turning about the room, he kept firing an onslaught of bullets. When one gun ran out, he reloaded while the other firearm kept shooting. His accuracy never once failing him.

It didn’t take long before he had cleared the entire first floor.

Panicked footsteps were heard from behind him as the remaining men on the second floor rushed down to fight him. They stopped at the bottom of the steps, observing Jeonghan carefully with grit teeth. 

At this point, the leader had run out of bullets. It was only a minor inconvenience however, dropping the guns he spun on his heels to greet the new appearances with a twisted grin. All the men flinched back in fear.

After all, Jeonghan’s face was splattered with the blood of what once was their comrades. Of course the sight was unsettling. 

Stripping off his suit jacket, the blonde undid the first few buttons on his shirt, combing his hair back with his hand. “Come on boys~ “ he sang.

“ _ Let’s dance. _ ”

And dance they did.

Even with the difference in number, their skills combined couldn’t live up to Jeonghan’s. Out of all the members in Underworld, their leader had one of the most unique fighting styles. One that Seungcheol didn’t even know about.

The youngest watched the footage with his mouth agape, unable to tear his eyes away from Jeonghan as he flipped and tumbled through his enemies. 

Seungkwan knew exactly what he was doing when he switched the camera from the one in the blonde’s glasses, to the camera they had planted inside the building a few weeks prior. They could see the fight clearly, and observe as their leader showed them how it’s really done.

“I guess we never mentioned it huh.” Jisoo said as he looked at Seungcheol’s shocked face.

“Never.. mentioned.. what?” he mumbled back as he kept his eyes on the screen.

“That Hannie was trained in gymnastics.” 

“Huh.... no shit.” 

Landing a solid kick to the man’s solar plex, Jeonghan served around to avoid the punch hurling at him from behind. He climbed the goon, wrapping his legs around their neck, grunting slightly as he held the man’s head and twisted. Only letting go after hearing the subtle crack.

His last opponent crumbled to the ground, signifying the end of the battle. Jeonghan stood in the center of bodies slightly out of breath. The blonde dusted himself off and adjusted his clothes. Picking up his discarded jacket, he made his way out of the building.

Seokmin was casually leaning on the car as he smiled at Jeonghan approaching him. “Have fun?” he asked, handing his hyung a towel to wipe off the blood.

“I will have right after I….” prodding around in his pockets, the leader pulled out a small remote. Pressing the button in the middle of the device, he turned around with glee as the building he just came out of not so long ago, combusted into pieces.

He turned back to Seokmin “Yes, I had a lot of fun.” 

The driver only rolled his eyes, getting into the vehicle. 

He hoped that La Scala Royale received their little “warning” gratefully. Though he didn’t mind blowing up a few more buildings if need be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a little late guys! I was caught up with stuff TT
> 
> Anyway now starts the more plotty stuff. The next chapter will be uploaded a little late since theres a lot of stuff going on this week for me, i hope u guys don't mind! 
> 
> Oh and just to clarify, the groups in this main house in particular are Seventeen, Got7, Monsta X and Day6. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Lots of luv
> 
> ~Kii<3333333


	31. Interlude VIII: A Mother's Love, A Father's Regret

Seungbyeol never regrets anything she does.

And she doesn’t regret this either. 

It wasn’t planned, expected even less, but to change the present is certainly something that she doesn’t want. Blame it on the foolishness of youth, or blame it on her ignorant belief in love, but to say the boy she’s holding was a mistake, is the farthest from the truth.

Looking at the child whose eyes were so much like her own, made it all, in that moment, seem so perfect. 

“Hello, Seungcheol.” she greeted the small bundle in her arms “Mama loves you.”

_____

Jihyuk had many regrets, but this lies heavier in his heart more than anything he had done before.

To love someone, and to be loved, such a beautiful thing should never be faulted. The result of such a feat is just as precious if not more. To love Seungbyeol and to have a child, he would never wish for it to be different.

No, the time is what he regretted most. 

_ The right thing, the wrong time _ . An easily thrown around phrase that he at first ridiculed, now is the phrase that haunts his every choice.

Everything he dreamed of having, but must give up for it is not yet the time.

_____

They were classmates in school. Friends, would be a more appropriate term. Part of the same crowd and always had each other's back, though the bond never ran any deeper than that for a while.

It was only when they had graduated, and their group had gone their separate ways, did they begin to be more. To see each other as something more. 

There wasn’t much to their love story, since the two of them were simple people. They spoke their mind, not favoring the lack of communication many pairs seem to always have trouble with. Extravagance wasn’t sought out, let alone wanted since the presence of the other alone was more than enough to satisfy.

They knew how to listen and they knew when they were wrong. When issues did appear they could set their pride aside, treasuring what they had with each other more than their ego.

It was a connection everyone saw and called easy. And despite the plainness of their relationship, they two of them still loved immensely.

_____

Jihyuk walked through the front door with a small smile plastered on his face. A look everyone he shared a home with knew all too well.

“Another date with Seungbyeol?” Doyeon snorted as he watched the other from the couch.

“Do you even have to ask? He’s got that stupid whipped smile on his face, and he never smiles! Of course he was with Seungbyeol.” Youngsoo, Jihyuk’s childhood friend, groaned from the floor.

“I’d take that back if I were you Youngsoo. Let’s not forget I’m letting you crash here.” he warned from the doorway before hanging up his coat and moving to join his friends in the living room.

“Hyung let him be, we both know he’s always been an ass.” Doyeon ignored Youngsoo’s offended gasp to scoot over to Jihyuk. “On a serious note though, you know that you and the Choi girl can’t last right? Especially if you're not going to tell her about…”

The room’s atmosphere plummeted. 

“I know Doyeon.”

Even at this point in time Jihyuk’s ambitions remained the same.

He was a fearless young man, disgusted by the world he was raised in and disgusted by those who resided in the world. Enough so that he felt he had to do something about it. 

In this moment, the idea had already sparked, and he was beginning to take the first steps into recreating the world. To rid it of all of its mistakes. And he’ll start with vermin who currently ruled society.

To know he shared blood with such beings only fueled his wrath more. 

Born to a family endowed with wealth and to match it, an abundance of greed. A father who thirsted for more despite all that he already had. Never satisfied and always wanting. A mother whose treasure was the number of bills and not her family. Cold and heartless.

Out of eight siblings, Jihyuk was the only one left alive, or the only one left truly living.

Two had been disowned by their father because they did not reach the standards he set for the Kang family name. Stripping them of everything and leaving them to the streets, their brothers and sisters forbidden to aid them in fear of being outcast themselves.

One had tried to constantly surpass expectations, throwing their life away for an eternity of study and review. It wasn’t long till they had driven themselves into madness. Another was thrown behind bars for illegal activities, thinking they could earn their father's approval through unethical ways.

And the last three, had finally had enough of seeing their siblings be torn apart, so they created a pact, ending their lives together on one fateful night.

Kang Jihyuk, was the only Kang left whose record was still clean.

But that didn’t remain for long. Only a few months after the horrid deaths of his youngest three, he ensured that both his parents met their ends in a staged accident on a cliffside road.

Making him, the sole heir.

Maybe he was insane. 

Honestly, he probably was. And perhaps there was another way of going about this, another way to dispose of those scum, but all Jihyuk knew was crime and death. So that was the route he chose.

If it made him a villain, then so be it. 

As long as he killed every shitty bastard on this godforsaken planet then he’ll gladly be the bad guy.

Then Seungbyeol appeared.

A hot headed, maverick girl who seemed to just not give a single shit about anything, came barreling into his life. And for the first time since the day he was born, he felt something stir in his chest. 

A feeling he soon realized was love.

It was at those times, when she was with him, the world didn’t seem all that bad. It even, dare he say it, seemed beautiful.

But it wasn’t fair to her. To drag her into this mess, to tie her to him without telling her what she was getting into. He couldn’t do that to her. Even still, he wanted her. 

He really wanted her.

He had given up everything for this one plan, so maybe, just maybe, this once, he could be greedy.

“Trust me Doyeon. I know. But please, let me have this one thing.” 

_____

Seungbyeol saw him again after punching some perv in the face.

She laughed looking back on it. She always had been on the aggressive side.

She came from a family of all women. Their father had died when she was four, his death left her mother a widow, and left Seungbyeol as the one to take up the mantle. 

With her mother swarmed in trying to care for her and her five sisters, and no man in the house, Seungbyeol shouldered the burden. Her mother worked three jobs and she worked two.

Both of Seungbyeol’s were heavy labor. Since her mother was progressively growing in age, light jobs already strained her enough. Providing for a family of seven was expensive and heavy labor paid more than anything else.

Since she worked so much, their mother was gone early in the day and came home late in the night. Thus, Seungbyeol ensured that her siblings were up everyday, fed and ready for school. 

She dropped them off in the morning and picked them up in the afternoon. She cooked dinner and got them ready for bed. Repeating the process everyday. Seungbyeol became the man of the house and held down the fort when her mother was away.

They ended up being quite well known in their little neighborhood. 

As time went on the workload became much lesser as her sisters grew up and got jobs of their own. But that was also when another issue presented itself.

Men.

As her sisters grew, their beauty did as well and soon boys were becoming interested. While some were respectful and knew to step back when rejected, many never got the hint. So Seungbyeol had to drag them away from their doorstep or slam the door in their face. 

Then that stopped working and the men were getting more courageous. Some found every chance to get them alone, others became touchy.

The first time her youngest sister got groped, Seungbyeol kicked that man so hard in the balls she knew he wouldn’t be having kids and passing on his revolting genetics any time in the future.

She would continue to have to punch, kick, flip and beat in order to keep her sisters safe. What sickened her more was many of their “admirers” were old enough to be their father.

Seungbyeol became notorious for beating up pervy men. 

It didn’t take long for it to spread through the whole town that if you ever wanted to date a Choi sister, you would have to get through the eldest first, and the eldest sister, was the most ruthless.

Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t hate all men. She hated those who objectified women, she especially hated the old men who preyed on younger girls, thinking they could touch them without consequence.

Seungbyeol actually befriended a few boys in highschool, with whom she got pretty close to.

Kang Jihyuk was one of them.

Despite being from a rich family, Jihyuk never acted spoiled or entitled. Instead he took every chance to help others out.

With so many bad encounters with men, Seungbyeol was cautious when they first met. Afterall she was never quick to trust. But it didn’t take long for Jihyuk to douse her suspicions and they moved on to being friends.

In their whole group, Jihyuk understood Seungbyeol’s fiery personality and tendency to find herself in fights more than anyone. 

And even though he pulled her away from some unnecessary brawls against her will, he couldn’t deny that he had extra hair ties around his wrist in case she needed to pummel a dumbass.

Seungbyeol appreciated that most about him.

She wasn’t afraid to admit that it saddened her when everyone split up after graduation, but it wasn’t long until they met again.

She was administering her final blow to another creep that had followed her sister around, when the rat had gotten up and was hobbling away, she got up and was about to follow too until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

“Woah there Byeol, I think he’s gotten the hint, you can calm down.”

She could recognize that voice from anywhere. Turning around to greet her friend with a hug, they began to reconnect from there.

A few months later, feelings between them blossomed and Seungbyeol fell in love with a man.

Something she never thought she’d do.

_____

Dread came two years later when Seungbyeol found herself frozen in the bathroom as she stared at the stick in her hand. 

Positive. 

She was pregnant.

She only just turned twenty one. 

She didn’t even know about Jihyuk’s opinion on having kids.

Seungbyeol wasn’t sure what to do, or even what to say, but her mother didn’t raise a fearful woman. Gathering her courage, she left the bathroom. Keeping her head held high as she went to face Jihyuk.

_____

Jihyuk was terrified.

Because holy shit he was going to be a father. 

He’s always wanted to be one. To have a family of his own that he could cherish and give all his love to. He would treat them right, unlike his father.

When Seungbyeol came to him with tears prickling in her eyes but refusing to let them fall, he feared the worst. He couldn’t help but feel his heart stop when she handed him the pregnancy test.

Even so, he took her into his arms and held her. It wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t the child’s either. 

“It’s okay Byeol. We’re going to be okay. Let’s be the best parents ever to our kid okay?”

At that moment, Jihyuk told his second lie to her.

And his heart crumbled into bits.

He couldn’t let it keep going like this. If he did, he would be placing a huge target on both his child’s and Seungbyeol’s back. 

He wanted family, but now wasn’t the time.

_____

So for the next nine months Jihyuk made sure to give all his attention to Seungbyeol. Giving her everything she needed, anything she wanted and never left her side.

Doyeon and Youngsoo were by her side too, making sure she was safe and took care of her when Jihyuk was busy.

He made sure to make as many memories as he could in the time that he had, because he knew what he must do in the end. 

When that time came, he still wasn’t ready.

He stayed outside the delivery room for three excruciating hours as the woman he loved screamed in agony inside. After careful discussion, Seungbyeol didn’t want Jihyuk in the delivery room on threats that she’d probably try to maul him for the pain she’d be going through.

Jihyuk tried to distract himself by talking to Seungbyeol’s sisters on the phone, who couldn’t be there in person. With their older sister’s pure determination in raising them, all five managed to reach great heights. Finding themselves in well paying jobs all across the globe.

When the nurse came out and led him to a room, he felt his knees go weak at the sight in front of him. 

Seungbyeol was sitting up on the hospital bed as she cradled a small bundle in her arms. She was sweaty and exhausted but still had the biggest smile he had ever seen.

Tears ran down Jihyuk’s face when he held his son in his arms. He looked so much like him, but he had his mother’s eyes, and from a feeling in his gut, Jihyuk knew the boy would take after his mom too.

“I did what you wanted and named him after me. I named him Seungcheol.” she told him as she caressed the baby’s cheek.

“Seungcheol.” he breathed out “I’m your dad.”

_____

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” Seungbyeol asked suddenly a day before she and Seungcheol were supposed to be released from the hospital.

“Byeol? What do you mean?”

“I know something’s happening with you. I’ve known for a while actually, but I guess I never felt to ask.” she said, eyes meeting the other’s with earnest. 

Jihyuk let out a strained chuckle “You always have been observant, love.” 

“Do you regret this Ji?” and instantly Jihyuk was at her side, shaking his head profusely.

“No, no. Never. I would never regret this. I love you and I love Seungcheol. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Then is this about your family?”

He thought for a while, a part of him begging himself to tell her the truth but he knew that it wasn’t a good idea.

“Something like that.” he replied, holding her face in his hands and they rested their foreheads against each other.

Now or never.

“Listen Byeol. I’ve made bad choices. So many of them. And I can’t let them affect you or our son. I have to keep you safe and because of that I can’t tell you what’s happening. Because of that….I can’t stay.”

“Ji..” she choked out, already knowing where this was going.

“Listen, listen. None of this is your fault, or Seungcheol’s fault. I love you, the both of you so much. But if I stay you’re going to get hurt. Bad people are coming after me, and they’ll come after you and Seungcheol too.”

Slowly he slipped a folder into her hands. 

“What is this?” she whispered to him, her own tears falling down her face.

“I made a separate account for you and Seungcheol. All the details are in here. I need you to take this and get far away from here. As far as possible. And when you do, don’t mention me to anyone. Act as if you don’t know me. Do you understand?”

“Yes..”

“Good.” he breathed out.

“Seungbyeol, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I’m leaving you to raise him on your own. I’m sorry for lying and keeping things from you. I’m sorry for still keeping things from you. I don’t want you to forgive me, god knows I don’t deserve that.”

Jihyuk squeezed his eyes tightly, unable to look at those stunning hazel eyes he had so hopelessly fallen for.   
  


“One day, when I fix everything, I’m going to come find you. And I’ll explain everything. But I can’t right now. I want you to know that I love you so much. If it was all different, I would’ve proposed.”

He pressed a kiss to Seugbyeol’s forehead. Letting it linger for perhaps too long, though he didn’t want to admit it, he knew that it would be the last touch he could give her in a long time, maybe even forever.

Stepping back, he leaned down into his son’s bed and held his tiny hand.

“Let him know how much I love him okay?”

Seungbyeol nodded her head as she quietly sobbed “I will.”

It took everything in Jihyuk’s power to turn away.

“Jihyuk-ah.” his love called out to him and though it ripped him apart, he went against his heart and kept his back turned.

“I love you too.” and in her voice, was everything he needed to know.

That was when Jihyuk finally let the tears flow down his face as he forced himself to walk away from his true family.

_____

Seungbyeol weeped when Jihyuk finally left.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

But when she stared into the eyes of the first man she ever loved, she knew that she saw truth. Even if she didn’t know what was truly happening, she understood that this was the only choice Jihyuk had.

Turning her gaze to their son, she remembered the promise they had made.

Even if she had to do it alone, 

She was going to be the best fucking mother in the whole goddamn world. 

Mark her words, she’s a Choi afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!Sorry it was late u guys i've been studying a lot this week TT 
> 
> Anyway this is 1 out of the 2 interludes i mentioned. I wanted to tell cheol's parents story but it also gives a little break before we dive into the climax of the story and finally the end. (yep that means we're nearing the end)
> 
> Thank you so much for the support on this fic you guys have been amazing. Honestly with everything happening it makes me feel so much better. 
> 
> I hope u like this interlude, stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Lots of Love
> 
> ~Kii<33


	32. And So It Begins

Seungcheol awoke with a jolt, shooting up from the bed slightly out of breath. As he ran a hand through his hair, he took note of the dampness he felt. 

Sweating, heavy breathing, all signs he had been dreaming. Of what, he wasn’t really sure, but he didn’t think it was necessarily bad. 

“Cheol?” Jeonghan called out in the darkness of the room, accompanied by Jisoo grumbling as both men sat up. Of course the sudden movement had stirred the two sleeping bodies beside him.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Jisoo inquired with worry as the light of the lamp revealed his disheveled state.

“Yeah I’m good. I think I was dreaming but I don’t really remember what it was about.” the younger replied, blinking away the remnants of sleep. “I feel like it was about my parents.”

“Your mother?” 

Seungcheol shook his head “No, if I dreamt of that day I’d definitely remember, I always do. And when I wake up I still feel it. Like, it really happened again. But right now it doesn’t feel like that. It feels sort of sad but also sort of happy.” 

“Huh...that’s weird.” Jeonghan commented as he looked over Seungcheol. Trying to see if there was any hint of a lie in his words. But he found none. 

Seungcheol nodded his head “Yeah. Never had something like that before.”

“Well let’s not dwell on it.” Jisoo suggested, snuggling into Seungcheol “It’s too early to be decoding hidden dream messages. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Don’t have to argue with me on that.” Jeonghan chimed, giving both his boyfriend’s a peck on the cheek before diving back under the covers.

“I second that.” Seungcheol agreed happily, easily giving up on the dream and instead preferring to return to his most favorite activity, sleeping. 

Jisoo watched the two with a lopsided grin, already used to their antics. He spared one more loving glance before joining them.   
_____

Seungcheol was not pouting.

“Cheol-ah, stop sulking. You’re ruining the good atmosphere.”

Okay, maybe he was. Just a little bit.

He felt the couch dip with the added weight of another human, followed by a pair of arms that dragged him to lay down in an unknown lap. Lifting his gaze to meet his captor, he was pleasantly surprised to see Minghao looking back at him.

“Oh, hi hyung.” He greeted.

Despite his sour mood, he cozied himself in his new spot. Minghao wasn’t much for physical displays of affection, preferring to show his feelings through other ways. So if the elder was offering cuddles, who was he to pass it up?

“Hello to you too. Now my lovely maknae, care to tell me why you’re here scowling by yourself on the couch?” 

Seungcheol’s face scrunched back into the said scowl. “Jeonghan and Jisoo.” he said, knowing it was enough of an explanation. 

He even went as far as to leave out the ‘hyung’ and Jisoo’s preferred name, Joshua, to show just how displeased he was.

“Ah I see. Not so happy with your boyfriends leaving you alone here huh? They only left this morning, do you miss them already?” the elder asked, mindlessly playing with strands of Seungcheol’s hair.

“Miss them?” he scoffed in reply “Hell no! I’m pissed they didn’t take me with them. I’ve only gone out of the city once! And Daegu was really fun when I went with Soonyoung hyung. The noona’s were really nice too.”

Earlier that morning, before the sun had risen, Jeonghan and Jisoo had gone to Daegu with Hansol, Wonwoo and a few other members in tow. Something about a special ‘package’ that needed to be personally picked up. 

It was a vague answer and despite Seungcheol’s attempts in begging to go with them, he was denied every time. Leaving the pouting child Minghao found on the couch as a result.

“ Ah..you’ve made friends with Nayeon noona’s ladies then.” Minghao commented with a slight shudder “They’re formidable women lemme tell you. Merciless too. I still haven’t forgiven them for cutting off my mullet though, took me ages to grow it back.”

Seungcheol chuckled in Minghao’s lap, the pout washing off his face “Now that you reminded me, they’ll probably come back with a different hair color won’t they?”

Then it was Mingaho’s turn to laugh “Oh yeah definitely. Those girls have a weird obsession with hair. I don’t even know where it came from.”

“Wait hyung..” Seungcheol drawled, and the elder looked down at the smirk that was beginning to grow on the boy’s face. “Wanna make a bet on what color their hair is gonna be?” 

Minghao grinned.

“Oh you’re on, kid.”

_____

A few hours later, Seungcheol was in the kitchen drinking his third carton of strawberry milk while he played poker with two thirds of the trio and Mingyu.

And of course, he was still winning.

“Two pair, nines and tens.”

A collective groan echoed through the kitchen as the three of them slapped their losing cards on the table. Seungcheol gleefully gathered up the chips, adding it to his already sizable pile.

“How do you always win?” Mingyu whined from beside him. Studying him up and down as if it would provide him with an answer. 

Seungkwan and Seokmin however, were already used to the endless defeat from the youngest so they just watched Mingyu complain with a smile.

“Oh quit bitching hyung. Spend at least five years playing with a bunch of convicted adolescents and you’ll be just as good as me.”

“Now that you bring it up” joined in Seokmin “What was that like?”

“In jail?” the hacker nodded.

“Well actual prison with all the crazed weirdos and stuff, I wouldn’t know since I never actually went there. Because I was a minor they just kept me in a cell at the police station for a while or they put me in a juvenile correctional facility.”

“When were you first arrested anyway?” Mingyu asked, forgetting his previous whining to contribute to the new topic.

“Fourteen. Sent a kid to the hospital after he thought it was funny to insult me about my mother.”

“As you should!” Seungkwan sneered “Jeez. Kids were ruthless back then weren’t they?”

Seungcheol snorted “They still are. Ajumma was so mad at me when she came to get me. If only she knew how much more times she would have to do that. Anyway, it was pretty boring being in a cell, most of the time you just talk to people or in my case, play card games.”

Seokmin hummed. Soaking in the information.

“I see you had fun without us.” a new voice interrupted and the group turned to greet their two leaders that had just walked in.

In the corner of his eye, Seungcheol could spot Wonwoo, Sungjin and he believed the guy’s name was Kihyun, leading a mystery fourth man to the east wing of the house. Hansol followed in shortly after.

From the bag over his head and Sungjin’s gun pointed to the man’s back, he could tell this guy was the ‘package’ Jeonghan said that needed to be picked up in person.

“Oh he sure did. Ran all of us into the ground.” Mingyu’s voice broke Seungcheol out of his thoughts, returning his focus to his boyfriends.

His boyfriends, and their new hair.

“I see you couldn’t escape the noonas.” Seokmin teased, as everyone’s eyes, Seungcheol’s especially, glided over their new appearances.

“Yep. It seems we caught them in their ‘all natural’ phase.” Jisoo laughed as he ruffled his dark brown locks, very contrasting to his original pink.

Jeonghan too, moved to the other side of the spectrum. Gone was the bright blonde and in its place was shiny black hair. 

“Hello sweetheart.” Jisoo said into his ear, the proximity of his voice startling Seungcheol. It was then that he realized he had been ogling the two long enough to not notice how close they had gotten to him.

“Hello Jisoo.” he greeted back, watching as the elder’s lips curled into a frown.

“Are you still upset at us for not bringing you along?”

“Perhaps.” he answered simply. 

In reality, Seungcheol didn’t care at all. He just wanted to be petty, he hadn’t been petty in a while so he decided today was the day he riled up his two leaders. A little revenge perhaps you could say.

Jeonghan slid into the seat next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Cheolie…”

“Jeonghan-ssi.” Seungcheol countered, doing his best to cover up his growing grin. He could tell the other three at the table were also trying to stop their wheezing laughter but wasn’t doing as well as he was.

“You’re such a brat.” Jisoo huffed, realizing his whole act. Tugging Seungcheol up to stand he pulled him in for a quick peck before throwing him on his shoulder. 

“Hey!” the younger cried out in protest. He wasn’t keen on being carried around like a sack of potatoes, actually he didn’t like being carried around at all but at least it wasn’t a bridal carry, that would’ve been even more embarrassing.

“If you wanna be a brat we’ll treat you like one. Now, we brought you a little present from Daegu, I’m sure you’ll like it.” with that Jisoo walked out of the kitchen, not sparing a glance at the other inhabitants.

Jeonghan got up to follow them but turned to Seokmin, Seungkwan and Mingyu before he left. “Oh, could you gather the others? I’m sure you know what room.” 

They all nodded, giving Jeonghan a mock salute. Not saying a thing until both leaders and their maknae were a good distance away.

Once they were sure they were gone, they all bursted into laughter. 

In the hallway, Mingaho and Jun didn’t even bat an eye at seeing Seungcheol being hauled around by Jisoo. 

Jun did raise an eyebrow however when he noticed their youngest slip twenty dollars into Minghao’s hand when they passed each other.

His partner only laughed “Looks like Cheolie can’t bet as good as he can play poker.”

_____

Jisoo finally set Seungcheol down after they had walked into a room. Seungcheol recognized the layout, having been inside something similar months ago. 

It was an interrogation room, or at least on the other side of one. It was sort of ironic, he who was always the one cuffed to a table, being questioned by an officer is now the one looking in from the two way mirror.

Peering inside the actual room, he saw the man from earlier strapped to the chair, bag still hiding his identity. Jae was inside the room with him, gun pointed straight at his temple.

“Is this my present?” Seungcheol snickered. Jeonghan and Jisoo sure did have a weird taste in gifts.

“Yep!” Jeonghan claimed proudly, opening the door to let the rest of the hyungs in. Soon all of them stood in front of the mirror, waiting expectantly for the next move.

Once everyone was accommodated, Jisoo pulled out a little device. “Begin.” The one word was all that was needed for everyone to know what to do.

Inside, Jae cocked his gun, whispering something inaudible to the man. Then the door slammed open and Wonwoo walked in.

His face was stern and cold, Seungcheol knew that he meant business. Harshly pulling off the bad it revealed the face of none other than Seo Manyoung.

La Scala Reale’s original monarch.

_____

“The Daegu main house found him running around their territory, escaping what seemed to be his old subordinates.” Jeonghan explained as they observed Wonwoo roll up his sleeves. “We took it as ample reason to grab him and get some answers.”

“It seems Wonwoo hyung already got started.” Seungcheol remarked, looking at Manyoung’s bruised and bloody face. It was truly a sight. The once prideful leader, now reduced to this.

“He got a little mouthy when we grabbed him, so Wonwoo had to do a little...persuasion.”

_____

Wonwoo walked straight into the man’s point of view, staring him down.

“Alright. I’m sure you know the drill, I’m going to ask questions and if you answer them all then no one gets hurt. If you don’t, they’ll never find your body.” 

“You’re going to kill me either way.” he spat, glaring back at his interrogator defiantly. 

“Don’t mistake us for your little crew, who mind you, threw you out. We stick to our word, as long as you stick to yours.” 

Manyoung stayed silent for a minute, clearly pondering his next move. Wonwoo stayed firm, they had the upper hand here and everyone there knew it.

“Alright, ask away.” the man gritted out, he didn’t like this, but it wasn’t like he had a choice.

“Give us everything you know about Han Doyeon and what he wants.” 

“That son of a bitch? Isn’t it obvious what he wants? He’s right behind you. The boy, he’s watching behind this mirror isn’t he? Kang’s child. Why don’t you bring him out? I heard he looks just like his old man.” 

Wonwoo glanced over to Jae, a single look enough to communicate the orders. Swiftly he lowered the gun and fired a single shot into Manyoun’s foot.

“Fuck!” the man yelled out, gasping through the searing pain. “Alright! Don’t mention the kid, I get it. Could've just said so.”

Wonwoo’s expression remained unchanged. “Continue.”

“Look don’t shoot my other foot, the kid’s sort of important to this. All I know is that Han Doyeon is still a prissy bitch about his fallout with Kang. He wants the kid, and if the kid looks that much like him, it’ll be like killing Kang himself.”

“And what about La Scala Reale?”

Manyoung huffed “He needed fire power if he’s ever going to get to the kid. He infiltrated our main base years ago, worked his way up and before I knew it, he had manipulated almost everyone. When the time was right, he kicked me out.” 

“What does he plan on doing now that he has them?”

“I don’t know. The man’s a psycho! Last I heard he said he’d take Underworld too once he takes out the kid.”

On the outside of the mirror, everyone grew tense at the words. Jisoo and Jeonghan particularly as they inched closer to Seungcheol on instinct. Seungcheol however bit back a sigh. His damn father could never let him catch a break could he. 

Wonwoo’s urge to shoot the guy was increasing steadily, Jae too was becoming agitated, his finger hovering over the trigger impatiently.

“Last thing.” Wonwoo snarled. “When’s the next time Han Doyeon will be out, say... in public?

“You mean when’s the next chance you can get a bullet through his brain?” The man tried to be humorous, which only proved his stupidity. Who would joke around when a gun was pointed right at their head?

“There's an event that every monarch attends when they first come to power. A way to greet their new subordinates, and a way to cozy up to our partners. A mafia family from Europe.”

“Where is it held?”

“This time around? On a yacht in the Han River. A month from now.”

Wonwoo’s eyes peered at Manyoung for a few moments longer, looking for something. It didn’t take long for him to find what he wanted and walk out of the room.

Their hostage threw back his head as he chuckled to himself.

_ ‘Han Doyeon….you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more a filler chapter, a way to set up whats going to happen next. From here we descend to the end, only a few more chapters to go my lovely readers!
> 
> That being said, the chapters are going to take longer to write TT I hope u guys don't mind. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around and I'll see u guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Lots of Loooooveeeeeeeeee
> 
> ~Kii<333333


	33. You and I, Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case! (Cuz im pretty sure many have forgotten)
> 
> Seungcheol: Cerberus  
> Jeonghan: Hades  
> Jisoo: Persephone  
> Jihoon: Hypnos  
> Chan:Macaria
> 
> Those are all the codenames used in this chapter :)

The whole operation was delicate.

One wrong move and they all would be compromised.

With only a month to set everything into motion, it was all hands on deck. Everyone had their part to play, each had tasks that needed to be completed to perfection. Anything less could prove to be disastrous. 

This would be one of their most extensive missions to date. 

And they weren’t known for failure.

_____ 

The whole house had sat in the main area planning everything out carefully for days. All of their greatest minds working together to nit pick even the littlest of details. Nothing was to be overlooked.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but be in awe once more seeing all of his hyungs together like this. Seeing the entirety of their abilities that have been honed and polished throughout the years, all at once.

Of course he’s seen all of them in combat, and he’s spectated in some of their hits. He’s even caught a few glimpses at their other skills that they kept private, but now all are being showcased in front of him.

If he thought they were dangerous then, they were even more dangerous now.

___

Here’s how it’s going to go.

Their first obstacle is the European mafia family that will be on board in addition to Han Doyeon and his band of pain in the asses. If they were to attack and any member was killed or injured in the process, they would create more enemies than they feel they need to deal with. 

Luckily, Soonyoung noticed this fact immediately after they were informed and moved with haste to get the issue out of their way. Accompanied by Seungkwan, they flew to Europe to initiate a deal with the mafia family.

After some hefty persuasion and a hint of manipulation from Soonyoung, coupled with some “light” black mail (courtesy of Seungkwan) they managed to come to an agreement.

Once they’ve infiltrated the ship and the mission truly begins, they’d be escorted off the yacht by their men and they’ll be on a flight straight to Europe, forgetting the whole ordeal.

Now it was on to the kill itself.

While the yacht is sizable, it wasn’t enough to hide a few stowaways. So they were forced to find a way to board the boat without being discovered prematurely.

After careful consideration they agreed on this; Jihoon and Chan would already be inside the yacht, posing as part of the boat crew. 

This particular pair was chosen due to two facts, one: both their faces were the least recognizable since Chan tended to be in disguise whenever he was on a mission, while Jihoon didn’t go out on the field at all, and he was technically dead.

The second, was both of them were the fastest learners. If anyone could figure how to control a yacht within a month, it would be them. 

Jihoon was used to absorbing and memorizing material quickly due to his studies as a doctor. Chan on the other hand was more intellectually advanced than the rest of them. Though he never really mentioned it, he was quite smart.

As for the rest of them? They’ll be lying in wait.

On the yacht’s route, it passes under two bridges, Mapo and Wonhyo bridge. Those two structures and the water between them are crucial elements of the mission. Because hiding on the underside of Mapo bridge would be Seungcheol and the others. 

As the boat nears Mapo bridge, Chan and Jihoon will incapacitate the crew, taking control over the yacht. Once under the overpass, the concealed Underworld members would drop down onto the boat and from there they carry out the hit.

They have until the yacht passes under Wonhyo bridge to kill Han Doyeon and get the hell out of there, once again using the piece of architect as a cover. Being in the Han river, leaves them completely exposed to the public. 

The best choice is to dispose of their target as quickly as possible, but they’re cut short on time as the space between the two bridges isn't much. Even with Jihoon and Chan at the controls to slow down the yacht, it can only buy them so many minutes.

Thus they plan to make up for it with sheer numbers. Having more of them on the scene increases the chances of at least one of them nailing the son of a bitch between the eyes faster. 

And once the mission has been completed, the water proves as a perfect getaway. It was risky but leaving Doyeon alive would be even more so.

_____

A feeling of uncertainty crept in the back of Seungcheol’s mind. 

They were gambling with a lot for this mission, for a guy that wants to kill him specifically. He can’t help but think if this whole thing really was worth all the trouble.

Even though this is their job, this wasn’t an ordered hit. It was a personal escapade, and it wasn’t the first time his hyungs strayed from their actual careers to help him. They did the same thing when he was kidnapped and Jeonghan did it again out of spite.

  
  
  


“Cheolie…” Chan’s voice echoed through his room, taking him out of his spiraling anxieties.

“Hey Chan, what’s up?” he croaked out in reply, trying to banish the thoughts to focus on whatever topic Chan was going to bring up.

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me Cheol” the elder scolded as he walked into the room “Spill it. What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Seungcheol let out a sigh. He should’ve learned at this point that he couldn’t hide anything from any of them. He mind as well come clean from the get go.

“I’m just thinking about the mission.”

“You mean you think that we’re risking too much here for you.” Chan huffed.

He already knew the answer, having noticed the hesitant looks the younger was giving during their meetings. He was sure the others noticed too, however he had hoped Seungcheol would come to them about it instead of keeping it to himself.

It seems despite how far they’ve come from their first encounter, there are still some habits Seungcheol hasn’t broken out of yet.

“Cheol look. I’ll admit, we’re putting a lot of the line here and of course we’re doing it for you. But let me remind you, you didn’t ask this of us, we want to do this. Everyone in this house wants to do this.”

Chan flopped down onto Seungcheol’s lap, making himself comfortable.

“Not to mention that La Scala Reale and Han Doyeon have been on our watch list for some time now. We were going to take them out one way or another. It just so happens that we can add another reason to do so apart from just taking out our potential threats.”

When Chan is met with a glare, he knows he’s won.

“Y'know Cheolie, Jeonghan and Shua hyung were iffy on letting you partake in this operation too.”

“What? But-”

“Shush. Let me finish.” Chan cut him off by putting a finger to his lips “They were worried about putting you in such close proximity to the guy who wants your head on a silver platter. But they know that you are a member of Underworld just as much as the rest of us, and that you deserve to be on this mission.”

“Damn right I am.” he agreed enthusiastically, earning a light chuckle from the body in his lap.

“You’re not the only one with qualms about this. Just be careful okay Cheol? If something happens to you….” Chan shuddered “I don’t even want to imagine what Shua and Jeonghan hyung would do. And the rest of us too!”

“Hey.” the younger hushed placing a hand on Chan’s chest to stop him “I know. I’ll be careful but you guys have to too. I can’t imagine what I would do if one of you were hurt either.”

The two locked eyes with each other, letting all their feelings be told through them. Their worries, their fear, but also their trust. Chan gripped the hand of the boy he saw as his brother and they both knew what it meant.

It was an unspoken order, done with every mission no matter the danger.

Come back alive.

_____

The day arrived quicker than Seungcheol had expected, and as they drove to the location, no one dared to say a thing. The members were preparing, settling their minds to ensure no mistakes were made.

Jihoon and Chan had left the house hours prior and were most likely on the ship preparing for the arrival of their guests. The rest of them took off at separate times, leaving a good gap between their departures to eliminate any sort of suspicion.

They were all split into three vehicles, Seungcheol was in a car with Jisoo, Hansol and a few others, their car left second. Jeonghan was in the first. Apparently whenever the two leaders go out together, they take separate cars. So in the event they’re attacked on the road, both leaders won’t go down at once.

It was a similar situation with the trio as well, one hacker was in each car in case the situation ever called for one of them. In this mission, they had their own specific duties to attend to. 

  
  


Seokmin was in the first car, by now he was hidden somewhere in the vicinity tapping into the feed of as many CCTV cameras and phones around the river as he could. He had to make sure if any sort of camera caught any part of their little job, it would be erased. He was also to keep an eye out for law enforcement.

Hansol would be monitoring the mission from inside the van. Using the hidden cameras placed inside the yacht by Chan and Jihoon, he would be keeping an eye on the members, relaying any important information to their comms.

Seungkwan was part of the last group, he was leading the team responsible for the European mafia family. Since he was already acquainted with them and their...classified information, he would have no trouble keeping them in check. 

Everything was set in place, they just needed to finish the job.

_____

Once the van lurched to a stop everyone held still, a minute of nothing, just their presence and their breathing. The weight of the task descending on them completely. Then, like clockwork, they put in their earpiece, and stepped out.

It was already late into the night, the darkness acting like a sleeve enveloping them. With a quick glance of their surroundings, the group moved with urgency to the water where a small boat was waiting for them.

It was the only way to get to the underside of the bridge without drawing too much attention. Even if today was a rare day that not many people were out, anyone seen throwing themself on the side of Mapo bridge would be alarming to bystanders.

They all got inside the boat, starting the motor and setting off into the river, arriving at the underside of the bridge in a matter of a few minutes. Looking up he already saw Jeonghan and the others hooked onto the bars under the bridge, hanging in wait.

He hopped off the vessel and landed on the pillar, Jisoo following right behind him. Once they were all off, Mark (who he had met not that long ago) drove off in the boat to meet Seungkwan and his team.

Using the ladder left there by the first group, he climbed up to a metal ledge used for maintenance workers. From there it was easy to jump forward and grab onto the bars on the underside of the bridge. 

As he swung himself from bar to bar to get to the center, he felt like a child playing monkey bars in a playground and not a grown man on a kill mission. When he finally reached Jeonghan and his group, he sent a smile to his boyfriend as he used the hook on his harness to attach himself to the metal rods.

He had to admit when he first heard he was going to be hanging from the bottom of a bridge he had his doubts, but Jihoon himself made the equipment, it was similar to ones used by rock climbers, and if it could safely let humans climb rocks, hanging from metal wasn’t all that different.

“Cerberus.” Jeonghan nodded in greeting.

“Hades.” the younger smirked back, knowing just how much he hated the name. His leader only sent him a glare as he peeked over Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Persephone. Lovely for you to join us.” 

Jisoo only chuckled as he finished clasping himself on “I see Cerberus has already broken the unspoken rule.” Jeonghan scoffed in return, turning away to ignore the pair.

They all hung under the bridge for about an hour, in order to give time for the third vehicle to leave the main house and meet them here. Though the position isn’t the most comfortable, Seungcheol was too focused on his nerves to complain.

All the soft conversations ceased when Hansol’s voice resonated through the comms “All units on standby. ETA three minutes.” 

The atmosphere instantly turned somber as the yacht finally came within their line of sight. Everyone’s hands hovered over their harnesses, ready to unclip themselves once the boat was under them. 

_____

Inside the yacht, Jihoon and Chan were casually in the control room mingled among the actual crew. From time to time they would pretend to do little tasks, and checks in order to not rouse suspicion as they waited for their cue.

It didn’t take long for them to hear Hansol.

“Hypnos,  Macaria. Take ‘em down.” 

Chan glanced at his hyung, meeting his gaze. With a sharp nod, they charged. 

The two moved in complete unison. Each keeping an eye out for the other’s blind spot. Jihoon started with the captain, a well placed blow to the pressure point knocking him out cold.

Chan spun around to deal with the two approaching opposers. Ducking under the sailors poor swing, he grabbed onto the man’s wrist, locking the limb behind his back as he rotated to deliver a forceful kick to another’s chest.

Jihoon caught the man as he stumbled, guaranteeing he stayed down with a jab to the face. Chan finished off his opponent with a similar motion used on the captain. 

The pair stood, and looked over to the corner where the one last sailor cowered. 

“Look dude, I really hate to do this but it won’t hurt that much okay?” Chan consoled before hauling the man up by the collar and striking him unconscious swiftly. 

He sighed as he helped Jihoon drag them into a pile and tie them up. He’s always hated bringing innocents into their affairs but these men were more useful to them inert than not.

Once the crew was dealt with Jihoon and Chan took control of the yacht, slowing down their speed as they approached Mapo bridge.

“This is Macaria, we have the boat.” 

_____

Seungcheol held his breath as the yacht floated under them, waiting on Jeonghan’s word to drop. From where he hung he could see the inside of the top of the boat, at least twenty people were fraternizing with their fancy clothes and wine glasses.

But he couldn’t see Han Doyeon.

“Three...two…” Jeonghan’s voice tore him away from that fact as he returned his hand to the hook. “One. Drop!” he ordered and they all unclipped themself from the metal rods, falling onto the surface of the ship.

Seungcheol landed beside Jisoo with a thump, pulling out their guns the moment they regained their footing, Jeonghan led his group to the outer area of the ship while Jisoo led them to the party inside.

The socialites shrieked in alarm at their sudden arrival, those under La Scala Reale reaching to draw their weapons but they were scarcely too late. 

  
  


With their silenced guns, Underworld didn’t spare a single second eliminating every individual that resided in that room, except for the group that Soonyoung was spitting rapid italian to as he ushered them out. 

It didn’t take long for the last body to be shot down and the firing to come to a halt. Everyone stayed and searched through all the corpses that laid around them, hoping to recognize a certain face.

They couldn’t.

Jisoo gritted his teeth as he turned to his men “Han Doyeon isn’t here. Get out there and regroup with Hades. Find Doyeon and kill the bastard. Move!”

As they all rushed out, Seungcheol tightened the hold on his gun as the uneasy feeling returned to the pit of his stomach. His eyes briefly flickered in the direction where the yacht was headed. He could already begin to see the outline of Wonhyo bridge. 

They were running out of time and they had no idea where Han Doyeon even was. Shaking his head he swallowed his doubt and focused on the task at hand.

When they reached the deck of the boat, Jeonghan and his team were divided and mixed in with members of La Scala Reale, each in pairs or groups as they attacked each other. 

Guns had been sheathed as all of them collectively agreed pulling firearms out in the middle of a river, in the capital city no less, was too hazardous for all of them. It became a battle of skill and if it comes down to it: luck.

Seungcheol and the others didn’t hesitate to join in and assist their comrades. Jisoo went to Jeonghan straight away, the sweaty black haired man instantaneously connected with his partner the moment he jumped in.

They moved so in tune with one another as they fought off three adversaries. Jeonghan knew where Jisoo would be and vice versa. They memorized each other's tactics and maneuvers, reading the situation to use the techniques that would best help the other. 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but admire how well they matched, sneaking a peek at the two as he brawled with some guy. While Jisoo ran to Jeonghan, he ran to help Hyungwon who was fighting off two people.

Swerving away from another punch, Seungcheol sweeped the man to the ground. It took him a minute to realize that now the two of them were rolling around on the deck as they exchanged punches.

Blood dripped down from both his mouth and nose after an exceptional pound to the face. He ignored it and continued fighting, having been bloody countless times before.

Channeling his strength to the lower part of his body, he bucked off his opponent, sending the man into the cold waters of the Han River. Seungcheol didn’t have time to catch his breath as he forced himself to stand and find another person to hopefully join his previous enemy. 

He spotted BamBam struggling with a remarkably bulky man near the back of the deck but before he could move to help him out, he heard the distinguishable clicking of a gun’s hammer. 

An arm wrapped around his neck as the cold barrel rested against his temple. “Jihyuk.” the man breathed in his ear. “You look just like Jihyuk. No... _ exactly _ like him.”

“Han Doyeon.” Seungcheol growled, extracting a laugh from the older man. 

“I was a good friend of your Dad y’know.” he said to the boy as held him a little tighter. By then, the rest of his hyungs had looked up and seen his predicament. 

“Cheol!” Jisoo cried, pausing in his steps as Doyeon pressed the gun further to Seungcheol’s skull. 

“Jihyuk did something very bad, and since then I’ve wanted to put a bullet between his eyes.” Doyeon continued talking into his ear “But the son of a bitch went ahead and died before I could. With you here however…..it would be like killing Jihyuk hyung. Wouldn’t it?”

Seungcheol gulped as his eyes darted around, trying to find a way out. But there wasn’t one. He could see the fear smeared across his hyungs faces and he wished nothing else but to go and wipe it off.

“Tell me Kang Seungcheol….should I kill you?” 

He didn’t answer. Instead he focused on the bridge that caught his eye. It was closer now than ever. The front of the ship was already under. 

They were out of time.

That was when an idea latched itself into his brain. A really fucking bad idea.

But then he gazed back at his hyungs. His family. And he knew this needed to end now before all of them were put into danger. He couldn’t let this go on.

He knew they were going to hate him for this.

Seungcheol made sure to stare directly at Jeonghan and Jisoo, mouthing the one thing he absolutely needed to say.

He could see as they paled, eyes widening when they understood what he was implying. The last thing he saw was how tears streamed down their face...

As he pulled the gun from his belt, pointed it at himself and pulled the trigger. 

Sending the bullet through him and Doyeon. 

He grinned triumphantly as he heard the man choke out blood. Grasping his shoulders, Seungcheol smirked.

“I’m a Choi asshole.” 

And he dragged the man with him into the Han River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. it seems i've left u at a cliffhanger. ;D
> 
> We're even closer to the end now! I think theres only 3 chapters left? Maybe four, depends. The missing information will be revealed soon!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who been keeping up with the story, I honestly didn't think this would do as well as 'Sound Of Passion' but I was pleasantly surprised. So thank you so much! You guys are awesome<3
> 
> I'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can!
> 
> Lots of LOVE
> 
> ~Kii<3333333


	34. Saving His Saviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are probably some medical inaccuracies, cuz i'm not a doctor so apologies in advance for that!

All Seungcheol knew for a while was darkness.

When he had made the impromptu decision to shoot himself and dive straight into the cold waters of the Han River with Doyeon in tow, Seungcheol was aware that he would most likely die. Maybe if he had a few more minutes to think, he would’ve realized how bad of an idea it actually was. 

Because he would die without a single goodbye to his hyungs.

Looking back on it, the second the thought popped into his head the last thing he did before drawing his gun was to look at Jeonghan and Jisoo to tell them that he loved them. Like a part of him already expected that he wasn’t going to make it out of there alive.

God, he was such an asshole.

They had only gotten together not that long ago and then he decided to fucking chuck himself off the side of a yacht. 

If he did manage to survive he was sure Jeonghan and Jisoo would’ve killed him instead. He laughed when he thought of that, as he slowly descended deeper into the water. 

Then everything faded to black.

Until he was rudely awakened.

_____

Seungcheol shot up with a gasp, disorientated and alarmed, an immediate pain shooting through his abdomen with the violent movement. The hand pushing on his chest did not help either.

Grabbing the limb out of instinct, he tried to shove it away from him. However it only seemed to bring more hands on his body, increasing his panic. It wasn’t until he heard a soft feminine voice did he start to calm down.

He recognized that voice.

Slowing down his breathing, he stopped struggling and soon the hands pulled away from him. Minutes passed and soon the foggy haze that clouded him began to clear, revealing an unfamiliar room and several worried faces.

“Jihyo noona…?” his rough voice surprised himself.

As he looked closer at his surroundings, he realized the Daegu girls were all in the room with him, joined with a few people he didn’t know. The Scouts were also present, though he didn’t know it was them at first due to the lack of bulky gear.

“What..the fuck?” he said to no one in particular, the slight fuzz returning to his brain as the confusion settled in.

“Seungcheol-ah.” Dahyun carefully laid her hand on his shoulder, not wanting a repeat of earlier events “What do you remember?”

The younger dug around his head for a moment. What did he remember? Everything was sort of blurry after he fell into the water. He wasn’t even sure if he was conscious at all after that.

“I remember grabbing Hand Doyeon and pulling him into the water with me.” Dahyun let out a breath, giving him an encouraging smile which he took as a sign that he didn’t forget anything important. 

“Where am I?” he asked, knowing full well he wasn’t in the main house. He’s thoroughly acquainted with the appearance of the medical wing and this was not the same white walls he’d grown used to.

“You’re in the Daegu main house. Jeonghan took you here after you stabilized because everyone agreed the Seoul main house was too dangerous. We have good reason to believe that if you survived, so did Doyeon.” Nayeon explained to him from her spot on the bedside chair. “We’re on strict orders to protect you. Thus, the added bodies in the room.”

Seungcheol sighed hoarsely, combing his hands through his hair as he tried to process everything. 

“How mad are they?” he murmured, though he already knew the answer.

Nayeon shared a look with the others in the room, inclining her head to the purple haired mercenary standing in the corner grouped with his men.

“They’re livid.” Namjoon confirmed “But I’m sure you already know that. They weren’t exactly pleased to see their youngest practically commit suicide in front of them.”

The person in question kept his eyes trained on the white bedsheets. He admits that he felt like shit knowing what he put his family through, but he wasn’t sure if he fully regretted it. Had he not acted then, Doyeon would’ve undoubtedly shot him in the head.

And he can’t come back after that.

“How long have I been out?” he asked instead of replying but before any of them could answer him, the doors to the room busted open as Bambam and Jackson ran in.

“Choi Seungcheol! You crazy, self-sacrificing, stupid goddamn bastard!” the blonde screeched as he marched into the room “What the fuck were you thinking!?” he scolded, pulling the younger into a tight embrace once he reached the edge of the bed.

Seungcheol was caught off guard at first, but then relaxed into the hug, it was comforting to have a familiar presence near him. It wasn’t the same as if it were Jeonghan or Jisoo, but it was better than nothing.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered into the elder’s shoulders. It seemed it still didn’t fully reach him just how much he meant to people. Not only to his hyungs but to everyone he’s met. 

“Damn right you should be.” Jackson remarked as he walked closer too. He didn’t draw Seungcheol into a hug like Bambam, but he ruffled his hair which was enough to show that he was worried as well.

“You’ve been in and out of it for almost two weeks.”

It wasn’t terribly long, as apparently he was awake from time to time, but it meant that his injury was probably not something he should take lightly.

“What happened? Y'know....after I fell?” In all honesty, he didn’t really want to bring it up. The situation was slightly traumatic for him. It almost reminded him of the day his mother died. Only this time, he was in his mother’s shoes. 

But he was curious. What had happened after? 

Bambam was the one who answered him, pulling away from the hug but remaining by his side.

“Once the yacht went under the bridge, everyone jumped off. We were all scrambling to get to you. When Mingyu pulled you out of the water, and you weren’t breathing, I had never seen everyone so scared before.

“Jihoon did CPR and we rushed you back to the main house. Jae could barely drive straight knowing that Jihoon was the only thing keeping you from bleeding out in the backseat. You terrified us.”

Seungcheol kept his eyes down, after all what was he supposed to say? Sorry wouldn’t cut it. It never could. Even when Bambam took Seungcheol’s hand in his and gripped it tightly, he refused to meet his eyes.

“Seungcheol. Your heart stopped.” Bambam’s voice was quiet, but everyone heard.

The younger became rigid as the words registered. “...w-what?”

“Everyone had to watch as Jihoon tried to resuscitate you.” Jackson continued “Kid, we watched you flat line.” 

Seungcheol’s head snapped up, eyes widening as the magnitude of his actions slammed into him like a bullet train.

He had died. 

And he made them watch.

“I...I-I..” the words got caught in his throat, tears stinging his eyes as he searched desperately for something to say.

He remembered his talk with Chan. He remembered how he told him to be careful because they couldn’t bear it if anything happened to him. Yet he did the exact opposite.

Fuck.

Was he really thinking straight that night?

“W-where..are they?” he croaked out, not needing to clarify who he was asking about because everyone knew there’s only one group that it could be.

“They’re all around. Reigning havoc on La Scala Reale’s territory.” Namjoon responded “In the two weeks you’ve been unconscious, they’ve destroyed five of their bases and killed everyone in them.” 

“It’s a complete bloodbath.” commented a brunette from the far side of the room. He was part of the new faces that Seungcheol didn’t know. “They’re in search of Doyeon, but they're also unveiling their rage. That hasn’t happened since our first Hades died.” 

“Have they come and…” Seungcheol didn’t finish his sentence, instead he looked over to Nayeon hoping that his expression would be enough to send the message across.

Nayeon’s face turned pitiful as she shook her head “They haven’t visited, in case they get followed, it’s best not to give the enemy any sort of idea where you are.” 

Seungcheol gave a crestfallen nod in understanding, unable to help the way his heart painfully squeezed in his chest. Sensing his discomfort, Jeongyeon stepped in for him.

“Alright, that’s enough. He just woke up, let him rest.” she ordered, ushering the plethora of people out of the room. Leaving only him and the brunette from earlier.

“Hey.” he said softly, staying a good distance away to give Seungcheol space.

“I’m Bang Chan. I’m from the main house in Busan. Jisoo hyung called me in to look after you. It’s not my place but...they really care about you. What you did, you’ll all get past it together. Just focus on getting better okay? Me and my men will be outside if you need us.”

Seungcheol smiled at him “Thank you.” he said. Bang Chan smiled back in response, turning on his heel to walk out the door. 

“Oh and-” he stopped at the doorway, looking back at the younger with a playful glare “Don’t try to escape. We’ll find you.”

“I know.” 

Seemingly satisfied with his compliance, Bang Chan left and once the brunette was well on his way, Seungcheol let out a snort.

Oh he’s definitely getting out of here. 

Just as soon as he can walk.

_____

With his stubbornness and determination coupled together, it only took Seungcheol another two weeks to be up at almost full capacity. 

He didn’t hear from any of his hyungs in those two weeks which admittedly, broke his heart. You’d think after just escaping the arms of death they would be there, but they weren’t. 

He understood the whole ‘his whereabouts should remain a secret’ and all that shit, but there wasn’t at least a phone call? A text message? Fuck, even a letter? Were they that mad at him? 

The only information he got about them were Bang Chan’s updates. During his recovery, his hyungs destroyed six more bases, leaving only two buildings left in La Scala Reale’s territory; one that housed the refugees from the bases Underworld had destroyed, and their main base.

According to Bang Chan, the first base was already in the process of being exterminated. Which meant by the end of the week, they’d be invading their headquarters.

And Seungcheol had a feeling that’s where the slimy son of a bitch was hiding.

His hyungs’ lack of presence only fueled his determination, wanting to fly back to the main house and smack ‘em upside the head.

He understood the immensity of what he did, and he’s done a fair amount of self-punishment while he was in Daegu. If the tables were turned he’d be furious at Jeonghan or Jisoo too, but to ignore him? It didn’t seem right.

Now that he thought about it...

It didn’t seem right at all.

As in, they would never do that, no matter how mad they were. 

After the whole shit show that was his parentage reveal, they all collectively agreed that hiding and ignoring the situation was never going to help anyone. So why are they doing that now?

It almost seems purposeful...no, no...it was purposeful.

La Scala Reale was their biggest rival, they’ve been at each other’s throats for years and knowing those prideful assholes, they would never go down this easily. 

Certainly not in four weeks, and yet that’s exactly what they’ve managed to do. That means La Scala Reale was deliberately letting their bases be brought down. But for what? 

The last building they needed to bring down was the center of all their operations, and that’s where Doyeon would surely be. None of his hyungs would pass up the chance to get a piece of the man, so they all would go.

They all would be in the same place, at the same time.

It’s a fucking trap.

But if he figured this out, surely his hyungs would’ve realized by now. They’ve got ten other strategists in the Seoul main house, and various others only a phone call away. 

They know it’s a trap, but they’re going anyway. They want to beat Doyeon at his own game. 

If Seungcheol knew earlier, he would’ve ran out instantly to stop them. Or at least join them. Which explains why they’ve stopped all contact with him, because they all know, in a face to face conversation, they could never lie to each other.

And after his stunt on the yacht, they wouldn’t dare give him another opportunity to play hero.

Holy shit. They’re doing exactly what he did.

There’s no fucking way in hell he’s gonna let that happen.

Climbing out of the bed, Seungcheol changed into better fitting clothes. Peering out the window of his room.

He was on the second floor, which meant the drop wouldn’t be all that painless, but it wasn’t like it was the first time. He has-on multiple occasions- jumped out of a window to escape the wrath of his teachers. 

This wasn’t all that different. If it weren’t for the fact he wasn’t escaping old, overweight educators, he was escaping trained hitmen. But it couldn't be all that difficult, after all, he was one too.

Sliding open the glass, he gripped the edge tightly and swung his legs over, letting himself dangle on the side of the house. He quickly glanced down at the ground, making sure there wasn’t anyone around before letting go.

Seungcheol groaned quietly at the impact, his wound not appreciating the fall whatsoever, but he continued on. Pushing himself up, he stuck to the wall as he shuffled to the oversized garage. 

Luckily for him, it seemed everyone was preoccupied inside, leaving any car within the house up for his taking. However, just as he was about to walk into the garage a cough stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Seungcheol.” 

Hesitantly peering over his shoulder he saw none other than Nayeon and Bang Chan standing right behind him.

Shit.

“Wait!” he interrupted as he saw Nayeon opening her mouth to speak. “Before you scold me, you gotta listen, Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung and the rest of them are-”

“Walking into a set up.” Bang Chan finished “We know.”

Seungcheol’s face contorted as his anger flared “And you’re just letting them!?” The pair however wasn’t fazed by his outburst, still maintaining their calm and collected appearance.

“We didn’t know until recently either and we’re just as worried as you. You’re not the only one who wants to go after them Seungcheol.” Bang Chan replied, taking hold of the younger’s shoulder. 

He heard Nayeon sigh, silently communicating with Bang Chan before turning to him. “If you’re going to go save them, you’re not leaving looking like that.”

“Wait you’re letting me go?” Seungcheol asked, staggered. He was expecting to be dragged back against his will and locked in his room, not encouraged to go.

“Not without backup but yes. We know you’ll figure out a way to escape no matter what we do. So we mind as well make sure you don’t die in the process.” 

“Aren’t you betraying orders?” he questioned again, still not believing it would be this easy.

Bang Chan smirked, as if anticipating the question “Technically, with both our leaders indisposed, and our second in command also unreachable, you, as Jihyuk-ssi’s son are the rightful successor. We can follow your orders just as well as theirs.”

Seungcheol was taken back. He doesn’t know how he repeatedly forgets that if he had been with his father, he would’ve been the leader instead of Jeonghan and Jisoo.

Before, he would hate thinking of such a thing but now, he figures being his father’s son does have its perks. 

_____

Seungcheol stood in front of the Daegu main house dressed in a grey wool suit, combing back his now dirty blonde hair. 

Nayeon and the ladies looked at their masterpiece with a smile as Sana handed Seungcheol his two guns. They themselves were decked out in fashionable (but practical) wear. Their jackets concealing their weapons.

“Are you ready?” Bang Chan said as he pulled up with a van. 

“Yeah.” Seungcheol grinned back.

“Let’s save those dumbasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg we're so close to the end two more chapters to gooo!!! 
> 
> So this chapter had other k-pop idols in them cuz why not :3 the next chapter will be the ending to the plot, and all the stuff I left unanswered will be answered. The chapter after that will be the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around my lovely readers! see u next time!
> 
> Lots of LOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> -Kii<33333


	35. Where I was Always Meant to Be

They stopped the van about half a mile away from La Scala Reale’s headquarters and Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel skittish as Bang Chan put the car in park.

As it was under his jurisdiction that the mission followed through, he was the one leading the assault. For once he knew what Jeonghan, Jisoo and even Wonwoo felt. Having so many lives on their shoulders.

He looked around at the other passengers, the people that are now under his orders. It was his duty to make sure everyone comes out of here alive. 

Taking a gulp of air, he settled his beating heart. 

He remembered who he was doing this for and he was certain if those people were here right now, they wouldn’t think twice about following his command. In fact, they’d be thrilled having him lead. 

Seungcheol drilled that into his soul.

_ He’ll make them proud. _

“Alright.” he began, turning to his members. “I have a plan, but you have to trust me on this.” 

_____

Seungcheol kept his gun at the ready as he slowly approached the backside of the base. Much like their main houses, the building was fairly large, taking the image of a modern cabin.

Fortunately, his group managed to arrive at the perfect time when the remaining of Doyeon’s men were preoccupied. All of them were gathered in the basement, which was being closely monitored by Jeongyeon and Youngjae.

Before making headway with the infiltration, they searched the surrounding area in hopes of coming across a part of the trio. Seungcheol knew how having eyes and ears everywhere were crucial in stealth missions. His hyungs, even if blind from rage, wouldn’t forget that. 

When they found the other van Seungcheol couldn’t hide his excitement at maybe seeing one of his hyungs again after an excruciating month. Only to be hit with disappointment upon seeing Youngjae alone in the vehicle.

As it turned out, Seungkwan, Seokmin and Hansol decided not to stay behind a computer screen this time around, choosing to follow the others into the base instead. The trio were always the brains, but for them to put aside their tech and decide to become the brawn, they must be furious.

More anxiety overtook Seungcheol when Youngjae informed them that they arrived only thirty minutes ago and communications with the rest of the members were cut off after fifteen minutes of being inside. 

They’re last known location was somewhere in the basement, but wherever they were, there wasn’t a camera. Seungcheol wasted no time after that, ushering everyone to their positions and carrying on with his plan. 

His hyungs have been in there for fifteen minutes. There was no telling what Doyeon could manage within that time frame.

_____

Easing himself through the back door, Seungcheol quickly made sure there were no guards in the vicinity before continuing further inside.

He was off put at La Scala Reale’s lack of security in what was supposed to be their headquarters. Whatever was happening in the basement, it required almost all the members present.

Then again it would take a number of people to hold back twelve men in their prime, armed and heavily trained in several forms of martial arts. A shudder wracked through Seungcheol, Doyeon could most likely be anticipating him too.

As he kept making his way through the building, Seungcheol scowled at the appearance. The bastards really like their Victorian era decor. It even smelled old, like aged wine and bourbon. Whatever these guys did in their free time, it definitely involved copious amounts of alcohol.

“Found the staircase” Seungcheol relayed through his earpiece in a hushed tone, letting Jeongyeon and Youngjae know that he was walking into an enemy infested area and that transmissions with him could likely cut out like the others’ did.

“Alright Cerberus. Stay alert and take into consideration your injury. Do not make us have to stitch you back up.” 

Seungcheol smirked, though Jeongyeon couldn’t see it. “I’ll keep that in mind. Is the rest of the plan in motion?” Youngjae was the one to scoff this time, his frown loudly heard from across the earpiece.

“You really have the audacity to ask?”

“Not that I don’t trust both of your skills. I just worry y’know?” the younger chuckled back, a small smile on his face as he stepped off the end of the staircase and ventured into the basement.

In comparison to the upper level he was in before, this place was vastly different. The walls and floors were an ugly grey color. It was poorly lit and cold, mirroring the atmosphere of the warehouse he had been captured in.

The smile was instantly wiped off his face as he neared another room. Light and faint voices emanating from it. He hid behind the cement wall and as he looked over the corner, Seungcheol had to physically stop himself from swearing out loud.

In the empty room stood all his hyungs, with them, were what he assumed were the last standing men of La Scala Reale. 

Everyone’s guns were drawn, each pointed at the opposition's head. Underworld held La Scala Reale at gunpoint, but La Scala Reale also had them.

They all were at a standstill, no one moved, but no one pulled the trigger either. 

Amidst the crowd was none other than Han Doyeon, alive. A little worse for wear, but alive nonetheless, and that pissed Seungcheol off. Tremendously.

His mouth was the only one moving, with the distance Seungcheol didn’t know what he was saying but the glares being sent his way by Jun and Soonyoung, he could tell they weren’t pleased with his choice of words.

“Can you hear me?” Seungcheol whispered, hoping his connection with the outside still remained intact.

“Yes.” Youngjae replied immediately.

“I found them. It’s as bad as we expected.” 

“Ah. Then I assume route one is what we will proceed with?” Seungcheol could hear the smugness in his voice. After being filled in with the plan Youngjae seemed exhilarated to execute it. Something about a little more spice? He wasn’t sure.

“Here goes nothing...” he mumbled and crept in.

_____

Doyeon was fixated on his prideful speech, gleefully watching the seething looks thrown at him by his enemies. 

He had known they’d come here. He knew that they would go to wherever he was, especially in their outrage. So vengeful for their youngest that they’d willingly walk into a trap.

It seemed getting shot by Jihyuk’s spawn had worked in his favor. He had to admit, the boy took him by surprise that night, turning the barrel to himself in order to get to him. 

But he took advantage of it, and even though he had to watch base after base be invaded and his men slaughtered, he now had Underworld’s best within his clutches.

And all he needed to drive his success home was….

Click.

“Seungcheol...” he greeted, recognizing the presence that appeared behind him “My courageous nephew.” Doyeon missed the bewildered faces of his captives as he turned to face their new guest.

The last person he needed to complete his goal.

The boy was much like Jihyuk in regards to loyalty, so much that it was painfully obvious he’d come here to save his precious little family once he caught wind of their predicament. 

Yes, just like Jihyuk in deed. 

When he turned he found himself in the same situation he had subjected Seungcheol to that night on the yacht. The black front of his gun pointed right at his face.

“So feisty.” Doyeon purred “You must get that from Seungbyeol.”

“Don’t you dare say her name.” Seungcheol growled, finger hovering just over the trigger, but they all knew he wouldn’t pull it, not with his hyungs still having guns pointed at their heads.

“Choi Seungcheol!” Jun snarled at him “What the fuck are you doing here!?” the younger only stared daggers at the elder he used to fear getting angry. 

Jun couldn’t help but be dumbfounded at the pure defiance in Seungcheol’s eyes. He hadn’t looked at anyone like that since they first met him. 

“Oh you came here against orders didn’t you?” Doyeon continued to talk in his revolting calm tone, surely trying to edge Seungcheol on, but the boy only smiled. A sly, confident smile.

“Of course.” he haughtily agreed, “I take it you enjoyed your  _ refreshing  _ swim in the river?” Doyeon sneered, he even had Seungbyeol’s remarks.

“It seems I was mistaken. You may look like your father, but you most certainly take after dear old Mum.” 

“And you seem like a child, still hung up about the past. Tell me, did it hurt your ego that much that my father chose a pair of teenagers over you to lead Underworld?” 

“I’d watch your mouth boy.” Doyeon warned, despising the attitude he was being met with. “You really do take after Seungbyeol. I knew her too, did you know?” 

Seungcheol didn’t answer, but with the way he gritted his teeth, Doyeon was positive he struck a chord. Apparently his mother was a topic he still was still too sore to touch on. 

Which was perfect for him.

“I helped her you know, after Jihyuk left” he carried on, loving the rigidness that possessed Seungcheol’s body.

“I got her a place, quiet and far away from where she used to be. I helped her hide you. To make sure no one knew you existed. Until of course she died and that old lady got you. Did you know why La Scala Reale targeted her? It was because someone made the connection between her and Jihyuk.” 

Doyeon held back a victorious grin when he saw the boy’s grip tighten on the gun drastically. He adored watching him begin to fume with unquenchable fury.

“I, of course found out, but I didn’t dare tell him. I know full well if he found out Seungbyeol died he’d be devastated, and that he’d go back for you. But with Underworld rising in power, he couldn’t have any distractions, especially after he’d already taken in two strays.”

His eyes glanced over to Jeonghan and Jisoo, who stared at him like savage dogs, wanting to escape their binds and rip him into shreds.

“Then the bastard kicked me out, and when I finally had the chance to kill him, I found out that he was already dead. Cancer took the son of a bitch before I could.”

Seungcheol paused briefly. Cancer? 

His father died of cancer? 

Seungcheol wasn’t expecting that. He assumed he had died on a mission, or some sort of accident. Not an illness. 

“They didn’t tell you?” Doyeon said in mock interest “Well, it really was out of the blue. No one saw it coming, not even himself.” 

“You talk too much.” Seungcheol snapped, not sure what the asshole wanted to accomplish here. It was bad enough that he was talking about his parents, but discussing how they died is not something he’d like to do. 

“Not a fan of small talk are you? I assume you’d rather talk with your hands no? Or that gun of yours perhaps?”

God this guy was fucking annoying. 

Seungcheol was contemplating whether or not he should’ve brought a bomb. It sure would’ve come in handy. Maybe throwing knives? A crossbow? He should’ve brought one of the Scouts. One of them-Taehyung he believed-was a sniper. 

Oh yeah, sniping the bastard would be wonderful.

Doyeon placed a hand on his chin, as if he was pondering something. Then another stupid grin crept on his face as an idea popped in to his head. He twisted to look at his men giving them a silent signal, Seungcheol couldn't decipher. 

But the men understood it, moving around with their gun still pointed at the hitmen. Of course, his hyungs followed the movement, until they were all facing towards Seungcheol.

Whatever Doyeon was scheming, he wanted them to watch.

“Jihyuk was always spectacular with hand to hand combat. If I remember correctly Seungbyeol did her fair share of fighting too. So let’s say we honor your parents… and see if you inherited their abilities.” 

Just as he finished the last sentence, Doyeon charged, tackling Seungcheol to the ground and knocking his gun away in the process. 

“Cheol!” he heard one of his hyungs cry out, but due to the ringing in his head after he hit the cement floor, he couldn’t tell who.

But the younger didn’t have time to mull over the voice or even mourn the loss of his weapon as the man began his attack instantly. He drew his arm back and slammed it down onto Seungcheol’s face. 

Doyeon landed a few more hits before being shoved off and Seungcheol took the minute of being free of strikes to fling himself to his feet. 

Spitting out the blood that collected in his mouth, he dodged more swings from Doyeon. Then took the opening the moment it was given to him, driving his knee to the man’s stomach in quick succession and finishing it off with a blow to the head. 

Doyeon’s head whipped to the side painfully but he didn’t falter, even with the difference in age he was still adept at fighting. When he didn’t attack right away, Seungcheol thought he was pausing to catch his breath but then Doyeon smirked and he realized...

His gun was right beside him.

The second Doyeon took a step to the firearm, Seungcheol jumped. Launching himself towards the man and hooking his arms around his neck tightly, he began to pull Doyeon away from the gun.

Doyeon struggled against him, then threw his body forward and flipped Seungcheol off of him. He went for the gun again but the boy was persistent, kicking the man’s legs out from under him. 

Once on the ground, the two wrestled, twisting around, exchanging blows. Doyeon did anything to get to the gun and Seungcheol did anything to stop him.

Letting his rage bubble over, Doyeon gripped the collar of Seungcheol’s jacket, heaving him up and ramming him into the floor. 

His skull collided harshly with the ground, rendering him unconscious for a minute. But a minute was enough.

He could hear muffled screams from somewhere but he was in a complete haze. Seungcheol didn’t know how long it was until his sight and brain finally cleared but when he did he froze on the spot.

Doyeon stood over him with a triumphant smirk, gun held in his hands arrogantly. “You have a lot of fight in you boy… but it wasn’t enough. It seems that you _ lose _ .”

He wanted to see the dread, the agony in the face that looked so much like Jihyuk as he realized he was going to die. He was going to die by his hand, in front of the people he foolishly calls family.

He wants to see the defeat. The fear. He searched for it in the bloody mess that was his face.

But nothing.

  
He couldn’t find it.

The boy-  _ Jihyuk’s child  _ only smiled up at him. With glee.

“Actually.” Seungcheol said, stifling a laugh. 

“You lose.” 

Wanting to wipe that cursed smile off his face, Doyeon pulled the trigger, waiting for the bullet to pierce the boy’s head but it never came.

His eyes widened as he pulled out the magazine. There were no bullets. 

_ The gun was fucking empty. _

Seungcheol began to chuckle at Doyeon’s dumb-struck expression. The boy’s laughter caused the man to snap out of his stupor, once again donning his false confidence.

“You came here with an empty magazine? You do realize my men here still have guns don’t you?” 

Seungcheol crossed his arms, shrugging from his place on the ground. “I might not have a gun. But they do.” 

Suddenly several shots were fired throughout the basement, followed by the thuds of bodies falling to the ground. Doyeon spun around and gazed in horror at the sight of all of his men dead on the floor.

And at last, he noticed the added individuals in the room. 

Seemingly from the shadows, Nayeon, Bang Chan and the rest of the girls stood around the pile of bodies. Gun twirling around their fingers with delight as they gave Doyeon a wave.

“Did you honestly believe I would come here single-handedly? My grades can’t say much about my intelligence but I’m not that stupid.” Seungcheol commented as he pushed himself up.

“I know you were counting on me coming here to save them, but what you didn’t count on was that I’d figure out your game. I gotta hand it to you, had this happened several months ago you would’ve gotten me but I’m not so impulsive anymore.

“So with back up, all I needed to do was distract you long enough for you not to notice a few people come in and we’ve got you surrounded. And I knew your little minions wouldn’t say a thing even if they noticed because I have a feeling you threatened them to keep quiet in your moment of glory.”

The younger stood and dusted himself off, wiping off the blood in the process. 

“As for the empty magazine, it was just a precaution in case you got my gun before the rest of my team managed to get in. Now! I believe there’s only one last thing to settle.”

Like it was planned, Youngjae walked into the room, a certain sliver weapon in his hold. The elder stopped beside Seungcheol and handed him the gun, sending a look at Doyeon as if daring him to move.

“Y’know, you’ve been a real pain in my ass.” Seungcheol sighed as he showcased the full magazine. “And so, just because I’m a little shit-”

He pointed the gun at Doyeon and fired two shots, one for the left, one for the right. Then he aimed a little higher and shot him in the stomach and then once more, right in between his eyebrows.

Han Doyeon, collapsed to the ground to lay in a pool of his own blood. This time, he was absolutely dead. 

It was then that Seungcheol let go of the breath he had been holding all this time and allowed his tense body to relax.

“Holy shit I didn’t think that would work.” 

Youngjae only laughed as he clapped him on the back. “Nice job kid, but you’re not done yet.” Confused as to what he meant, he followed the elder’s raised hand pointed ahead of them.

That was when he caught sight of none other than Lee Jihoon stalking towards him as his face crumpled. 

Oh he was pissed.

The doctor said nothing as he halted right in front of Seungcheol. The younger prepared himself for a smack or a very long scolding but none of the two came. Instead Jihoon smothered him into an embrace and Seungcheol swore he felt wetness on his shoulder.

“I had to resuscitate you..” Jihoon whispered, holding on to him a little tighter. 

Seungcheol’s heart leapt to his throat as he buried his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck. Basking in the warmth and breathing in the scent. Finally being in one of his hyung’s arms he felt safe.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered, his own tears burning in his eyes. Jihoon squeezed him closer and Seungcheol could hear the doctor’s fast beating heart.

“Cheolie… you idiot.” He heard Chan sob and then another pair of arms wrapped around him.

“I am never letting you go on another mission again. You hear me? Never again.” Mingyu choked out before he too enveloped Seungcheol with his limbs, joining Chan and Jihoon.

Slowly, one by one, the hyungs scolded their maknae before joining the ever growing group hug. Soonyoung cried out a quiet ‘munchkin’, then fell into the embrace. Jun and Minghao followed with the former mumbling something about withholding the boy’s strawberry milk as punishment. 

The trio went next, weeping about how their kid was such a brave bastard, asking him where he learned to be so cunning. Wonwoo’s words were inaudible but Seungcheol had a feeling he would be talking to him in private about it later.

After a long while, everyone pulled apart. Wiping away their tears of both relief, sorrow and ire. Seungcheol was still sniffling as he hesitantly walked towards his boyfriends who didn’t join the hug.

He was terrified of their reaction. How mad would they be?

“Hey…” mumbled, keeping his eyes on the cement. He was unsure of what to do but it seemed the other two already had it figured out.

Jisoo took him by the waist, drawing him into a desperate kiss. Seungcheol let himself fall, he let himself feel. He didn’t know how long it lasted until Jisoo pulled away and his lips were replaced by Jeonghan’s.

Oh god. He missed this, he missed them. Their existence. Their touch. 

Everything.

Jeonghan broke the kiss and swept him into a hug of his own, Jisoo taking part eagerly. “Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?” Jeonghan whispered in his ear.“We were so scared, Cheol. Seeing you there so lifeless. If we lost you...we wouldn’t be able to take it. It’d kill us.”

“We have never wanted anything more than you, sweetheart.” Jisoo croaked “Don’t leave us. Don’t you dare leave us.”

Seungcheol let more tears trickle down his face “I won't. I promise. I won’t. I’m so sorry, I don’t want to leave you...I never do. I love you both.” 

“We love you too Cheolie.”

Seungcheol stayed in their arms, finally feeling complete. This was where he belonged, with them. This was the missing piece of his life he had unknowingly been searching for.

Someone to love and care for him, someone he can love and care for back.

Yes. This is what it’s like.

Having a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS IS IT!!! This is the 'official' (quotations cuz theres still the epilogue) end to the fic!
> 
> I want to thank every single person who has read this even if you just read a chapter or two. I really enjoyed writing this and reading your comments always made my day, especially in these difficult times. I hope this fic brought you a little joy too. :) Once again thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope everyone stays safe out there.
> 
> I will see you guys in the epilogue ;)
> 
> Lots of love and many thanks,
> 
> ~Kii<3


	36. Epilogue: Family of Choice

“Alright, I’m going to give you ten seconds, you decide what you're going to do.” 

The man only continued to defiantly glare at him, keeping his lips sealed tightly. Seungcheol counted down in his head, a grin appearing on his face as he finally reached zero.

“Okay then!” he clapped his hands cheerfully “I can’t blame you for not wanting to open your mouth but...I’m sure you’ll be begging to scream soon enough.” 

Then for the next thirty minutes, those who hung out in the kitchen or anywhere within the vicinity collectively ignored the profane string of insults and muffled screams being emitted from the room.

Soonyoung sipped his cup of coffee loudly when a particularly piercing shout erupted from down the halls, and what could be recognized as their maknae’s voice releasing a substantial amount of slander in response.

“I’m guessing Cheolie didn’t take a liking to the methods Wonwoo was teaching him?” he asked the other two in the room, lifting a curious brow when Jisoo and Jeonghan let out a laugh, giving the business man a look that said ‘did you even have to ask?’. 

Jisoo put down his phone, waiting for another yell to pass before answering “Oh no, he protested against it with a passion. Took one look before Wonwoo gave in and let him do it his way.” 

Soonyoung hummed “He’s very...enthusiastic…” 

“You don’t say.” Jeonghan snorted “I wouldn’t put it past Cheol to not only gain information but also give the guy self-confidence issues.” 

“More like psychological trauma.” another voice joined in. Turning their gaze to the archway, Wonwoo walked in looking exhausted.

“How are Cheol’s uh...tactics?” Soonyoung asked, hiding a smile behind the mug he was holding.

“Brutal. I told him to follow what I taught him but the kid went ‘Nah, if you’re gonna break this guy you gotta do it with a little flavour.’ he then proceeded to pull out a plank out wood, and then started wacking the shit out of the guy while also hurling the most colorful of insults at him.”

Soonyoung spluttered in his coffee while the two leaders bursted out into a cackle. “Sounds like Cheolie alright!” 

Wonwoo only sighed “Well at least he’s found an outlet for his ever growing temper.”

“Actually, he’s probably just nervous.” Jihoon commented absentmindedly as he passed by the four seated in the living room. 

“What do you mean Ji?” Soonyoung questioned as he wiped off the spilled liquid from his clothes.

“Did you guys forget?” he replied a little exasperated. “There’s some big things coming up for him this month. Like his-”

“Sh!” Chan interrupted, slapping his hand over Jihoon’s mouth, dropping it seconds later with a sheepish smile when the doctor gave him a look. “Sorry, but Hao hyung told me that Cheol is really worried about y’know and he hasn’t brought it up. So we probably shouldn’t bring it up either.”

Jihoon only deadpanned “He’s not here stupid. He’s busy beating up a guy if you haven’t noticed.”

“What are you two on about?” Jeonghan cut in, him and Jisoo still looking lost. 

“Honestly hyungs, you're his boyfriends, you of all people should know.” Chan scolded lightly. “Especially when he’s anxious like this-”

Before Chan could continue on his relationship advice (though he was the one who’s single) Jihoon smacked him on the head, saving everyone from the oncoming word dump.

“What Chan is trying to say-before he got sidetracked- is that it’s the end of the school year. Cheol is graduating.”

_____

To be fair, with all the shit that happened the past year, school was the last thing on Seungcheol’s mind. Although he kept up his attendance record and tried not to completely bomb his tests, he hadn’t really realized the year was ending.

His senior year of all things. 

After the Doyeon situation, their lives were pretty quiet. Well, as quiet as the life of hitmen could be. They of course went on missions, though Seungcheol was benched for a while after his stunt on the yacht, but apart from that they were left alone.

Once the underground society caught news of Underworld’s barbaric annihilation of La Scala Reale, no one wanted to cross paths with them. Underworld became even more feared than they were before and the members knew it was because of a certain boy that had brought out their protective instincts.

Now that brought him to his current dilemma; his graduation ceremony.

It surprised him too. The school delinquent is graduating. Seungcheol was sure his teachers were praising the heavens right now for finally ridding them of him and his habit of getting into fights.

He was glad too, even after everything he still managed to get his diploma, but what really got him nervous was the ceremony itself, and his guests that were going to be there. 

Everyone in the school wouldn’t expect a single person to show up for Seungcheol, except perhaps the ajumma, but anyone who visited the restaurant in the past year would know he isn’t around anymore.

So what would they think when twelve, young, attractive men appear at the ceremony for one Choi Seungcheol, whose reputation was worse than the most hated teacher on campus. They’d throw a fit! Especially those who still have it out for him.

Regardless of that though, Seungcheol desperately wanted all of his hyungs to be there, heck if he could, he would bring along the whole house, and the noonas and Bang Chan, he’d invite everyone!

It was a day he’d never thought he’d reach, and if it wasn’t for them, he probably wouldn’t have made it this far. He wanted every single person who helped him become who he is now to be there.

It swirled around in his head every night approaching the graduation. Though his worries increased by made up scenarios he fabricated in his mind, he was adamant in bringing as much of his family as he could. 

And so the day of the ceremony finally arrived.

_____

“Cheol, relax. It won’t be that bad.” Jisoo comforted softly as he squeezed the younger’s fidgeting hand. 

“Yeah Cheolie, it could be much worse! At least you talked Jeonghan hyung out of the limousine.” Seungkwan piped up from the back seat causing Seungcheol to groan loudly.

Their first issue in the morning was transportation.

Thirteen was a big group and it wasn’t like they could take their “business vans” to a highschool without looking somewhat sketchy. Which was when Jeonghan suggested a limousine and Seungcheol strongly disagreed.

It took him twenty minutes, a few threats and pouting to finally convince the leader that all of them arriving in a limousine would only worsen the reaction he was already going to get by bringing all of them along.

In the end, they agreed on splitting up into two groups. Six in one car, seven in the other. While it did stop Seungcheol’s impending heart attack, his nerves still didn’t calm as they drove to the school.

Both cars pulled up to the front of the building but no one made a move to get out. As he peered out of the window, Seungcheol was tempted to just yank Wonwoo out of the driver’s seat and gas it back home.

Several students were outside on the courtyard with their friends and family, all happily chatting away and taking pictures. Once they stepped out, it was inevitable that people were going to see.

Seungcheol let out a stuttering breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt, forcing himself to grab the door handle. But before he could push it open, a soft hand held his chin and turned it.

Jisoo looked at him with a knowing smile “Sweetheart.” he said in that low voice that always made Seungcheol’s knees weak “You will be fine, this is your victory just as much as it is theirs. You can bring whoever you want.”

He finished off the sentence with a quick peck to his forehead and the younger couldn’t help but become a little dazed, Jisoo always knew the right thing to say. Suddenly the door on his side was opened and arms found themselves around his waist.

“Cheolie…” he heard the man say as a head placed itself on his shoulder. The slight whine was all Seungcheol needed to know it was Jeonghan, who he had shoved into the other car after their small argument.

“Come out love, if anyone as much as looks at you rudely I’ll make sure they’ll be paying a visit to the hospital within seconds.” 

Seungcheol only snorted and leaned into the solid chest behind him “I’m sure you will, but no harming my classmates. I’m sure just seeing all of you with me will send them into cardiac arrest.” 

Jeonghan huffed, sulking slightly “You’re no fun.” 

“Uh...if you guys are done, can we get out? I’d like not having to witness your disgustingly sweet moments.” Jihoon scowled from behind them, triggering a chuckle from everyone else in the vehicle.

“You’re one to talk Jihoon. Don’t think we don’t see how you cuddle up to Soonyoung.” Wonwoo commented from the driver's seat. “But he’s right, people are going to talk no matter what we do, let’s get a move on!”

Begrudgingly, Seungcheol hopped onto the sidewalk, sandwiching himself between Jeonghan and Jisoo. The occupants of the second car were already outside waiting for them, and from what he could see, they were already garnering attention.

Once everyone stepped off, they gathered around Seungcheol and as they always did, made him feel safe surrounded by their presence. With his hyungs at his side and his head held high, the confidence that oozed out of him no longer was a figment of his persona.

It was real.

Together, they all walked towards the rest of the graduates. Without a single fuck given.

_____

There were a lot of stares, but no one dared approach them. 

Whether it was because they were speechless or they were intimidated by the cold looks of the men, Seungcheol wouldn’t know. Because he fixed his gaze forward and didn’t stray from it. Seungcheol’s uneasiness returned when they had to part at the end of the hall. 

As his guests, the hyungs had to go into the gym and be seated, while Seungcheol had to go to his class and put on the gown. Meaning they wouldn’t be seeing each other until the ceremony starts. The younger reluctantly bid them goodbye, watching as they headed into the gymnasium. 

Thankfully, Seungcheol was good at avoiding. Even more so now that he was a contract killer. He hurriedly threw on his gown and cap, then hid himself from the rest of his peers. Not wanting to be cornered and bombarded with questions. 

He moved about every few minutes, switching locations until finally, the intercom turned on and the students were called down to the gym so they could begin.

_____

Seungcheol sat tensely in his seat as the event began. Once again keeping his eyes forward and ignoring the glances and whispers of his classmates. Though, he did hear a few of the conversations. 

Surprisingly they weren't about his sudden new entourage, but instead the fact he was sitting there with them in the first place as part of the graduating class. He relaxed a little upon hearing them. He’d rather them gossip about him actually passing, than anything about his hyungs.

For the rest of the ceremony Seungcheol held up pretty well and soon it was the moment he had been waiting for. 

All this shit for a paper and a handshake.

When his name was called he stood and walked to the stage, sending a smile over the twelve men who were watching him from the sidelines. They grinned back, happiness and pride plastered on all their faces as they waved and clapped.

Seungcheol held the paper in his arm, as he moved down the line of teachers, giving them a firm handshake. Only pausing when he had reached the principal.

The old man gave him a smile, a joyful, genuine smile, being one of the only other adults in Seungcheol’s life that didn’t want to see him fail. 

“Good job Mr.Choi, you’ve done well.” 

Seungcheol smirked “Glad to finally get me out of your hair sir?”

The principal chuckled “I do look forward to you not giving me any more gray hairs.” 

With that, he gave the man one last nod “Thank you for not expelling me.” he said, before he stepped off the stage and made his way back to his seat. Where he would stay until the ceremony ended.

It wasn’t long until the principal asked all of the students to stand and the countdown started.

Three….two….

And when the man reached one, the students took their caps and threw them into the air, watching as they floated down in a sea of black.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but admit the sight was beautiful. It was all he needed to know, that he, against all odds, had made it.

_____

“Can you believe I graduated? Everyone was surprised, even I was! I wish you were there, you would’ve loved it. I’m doing really good now y’know? I met these people and they’re weird and sometimes they’re assholes but I’ve never been so happy.”

He took a breath.

“I just wish you were here to see it mom.”

Seungcheol softly touched the gravestone where his mother’s name was carved. A sad grin appeared on his face as he traced over the letters.

“I know you’re probably iffy about what they do, what I do now, but I think I’m making the world a better place mom. I would never hurt someone who is innocent. I’ve been told I take after you did you know? Apparently I got your thirst for justice.”

A chuckle escaped him.

“They’re my family mom. I’m sure you would’ve loved to meet them.” 

The call of his name tore him away from his one sided conversation and in the distance he could see Jeonghan waving him over. He sent the elder an okay sign before turning back to the grave.

“I have to go now mom, we’re going out to a restaurant. I just want you to know that I miss you, and that I love you so much. I’ll come back soon.”

Seungcheol stood, taking one last look at his mother’s stone, then to the other one next to it. 

“You better take care of her....dad.”

Then he turned on his heel and left. 

_ Seungbyeol watched her boy as he became farther and farther from view, wiping away a tear as it dripped down her face. “Did you hear that?” _

_ A cold hand slid into hers “Of course my love.”  _

_ “You’re a terrible romantic Jihyuk.”  _

_ “Like you’re one to talk Byeol.” _

_ The two broke into laughter as they kept their eyes on their son. _

_ “You’ve done well, Seungcheol. Happy Birthday kiddo.” _

Seungcheol let out a shudder as he reached his boyfriends. 

“You okay?” Jisoo asked, keeping his hand on the small of his back.

He looked at his Jeonghan and Jisoo, then to the rest waiting for him in the car.

“I’m more than okay.” he smiled. 

As long as he was with them, everything was perfect.

They were his family.

Unconventional, but family nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE DONE!!!!! Ur boi graduated and he's grown so much! I wanted to give Cheol's parents a happy ending too so Cheol moved their graves to be beside each other in their home town. It was mostly for his mother so she could be reunited with the man she loved. And in a way was how Cheol showed that he tolerated being his father's son, though he didn't forgive him.
> 
> Thank you so much to every single one of you who read this fic. You have no idea how much it means to be to have people read my writing. I can't thank you guys enough! 
> 
> From here on out I'll be taking a long break to focus on school. I do have another fic being planned but it wont come out for a while, idk about the pairing yet because I doubt the plot would work with three people. I'm open to a different couple entirely too! Even from a different fandom :) 
> 
> Ig we'll see! Thank you so much again and I hope you like this little epilogue. Happy Christmas and New Year's to you all and I'll return once I can.
> 
> Sending all my love,
> 
> ~Kii<3


End file.
